Cry
by LoveistoLaugh
Summary: Cambio de vida, cambio de casa, cambio de amigos. ¿Qué me depara el futuro?" Todo era tan normal en una chica de 17 años hasta llegar a Tokio, lugar donde Sakura no sólo entrará a estudiar. Conocerá secretos que nunca pensó conocer. "La mentira duele más que la mismísima verdad"
1. CRY Prologo

Cry

Prólogo:

"I'll always remember

It was late afternoon"

Nunca supe a ciencia cierta el porqué de la separación de mis padres y, en realidad, no mucho me importaba. Pero lo que sí tenía cabida en mi cabeza eran otros asuntos: la separación de ellos conllevaba dejar a mis amigos atrás, dejaría todo el mundo que tenía ya creado, y sí eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar sobre lo duro que sería mi nuevo futuro, en la ciudad de Tokio, donde mis estudios de pregrado comenzarían en tan sólo unos días; mi nueva vida sin la compañía de mi padre y hermano, quienes vivirían en un pueblo cercano a mi nuevo hogar, se que se ambos se cuidarán, se protegerán, pero, ¿quién me cuidará a mí en esta ciudad con más de 27 millones de habitantes?, ¿seré capaz de olvidar todos mis miedos y encontrar de nuevo mi horizonte, mi nuevo destino?.

Sentimientos negativos se metieron en mi cabeza al darme cuenta de toda la situación que viviré de aquí al futuro. Sentimientos negativos que dejé salir con lágrimas, con lágrimas de sangre. Este nuevo desafío me tenía como loca arreglando mis maletas para salir a conocer el mundo de mala manera, con la mentalidad y los miedos que tiene de por sí una adolescente de 17 años, que se saca las coletas, se alisa el cabello y se prepara afrontar la vida que hay detrás del telón.

Cuando escuché a través de los altavoces del tren _"Estación de Tokio"_ mi pulso comenzó a aumentar, con un sentimiento nuevo salí del vagón y me encaminé hacia las afueras de éste, deleitándome con toda explosión humana de la cuidad más grande del país. Salí de allí acompañada de mi madre con nuestras maletas en un pequeño carro, y después de tomar un taxi, comencé a impresionarme con las maravillas de solo Tokio podía tener.

La torre de Tokio, la motaña Fuji-San y muchas atracciones más pasaron por mis ojos en el largo viaje que ya demoraba un poco más de lo que yo suponía.

-Mamá, ¿cuanto falta para llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar?

-No hija, sólo faltan unos pocos minutos. Aprovecha de descansar un poco –me respondió ella al momento que el taxi se detenía en un semáforo.

-Está bien – le dije- pero no creas que descansaré estos ojitos, ¡ya que las cosas que tiene esta ciudad me tendrán sin sueño en mucho tiempo!

-Me alegro de que te guste cariño.

Mis padres siempre fueron los mejores del mundo, pero cuando supe que se separarían, la noticia no fue algo nuevo para mí: ellos habían sido forzados a casarse ya hace muchos años atrás por conveniencia económica de los padres de ambos, y cuando mi abuela paterna falleció hace ya algunos meses, mis padres tomaron la decisión de dividir sus caminos, su matrimonio era solo de pantalla, las infidelidades que ambos cometieron hicieron que poco a poco se desgastara hasta que hace ya un año la palabra divorcio salió por los labios de uno de ellos y eso fue lo que finalmente sucedió y en realidad, yo lo único que deseaba era que ambos encontraran el verdadero amor y disfrutaran de la felicidad que producía algo como eso.

Mis padres se llaman Azumi y Fujitaka Kinomoto, nunca más matrimonio pero sí que sí amistad por años, los años que duró su matrimonio sólo forjó eso en ellos. Y yo, yo soy una chica anti-hombres: es que todos son basura, y sé que lo que piensan es sólo sexo, sexo y estar con la mayor cantidad de chicas posibles. He tenido sólo un novio que lo único que tenía en la mente todo el tiempo era llevarme a la cama y solo eso. Yo lo que busco en una relación es cariño, amor, ternura; sentimientos que no he encontrado todavía en ningún chico.

El taxi comenzaba a adentrarse en un barrio privado muy lindo, con muchos árboles en las veredas, un barrio que se notaba muy tranquilo. El automóvil disminuyó su velocidad hasta llegar a una casona, que yo consideraba grande para que habitaran dos personas.

-Hemos llegado, hija -dijo mi madre cuando el chofer nos abrió gentilmente la puerta para que pudiéramos salir del coche- bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar- me dijo mirando la fachada de la que sería ahora lo que llamaría "casa".

Al momento observé como un camión de mudanza aparecía a lo lejos de la calle, suponía que serían nuestros nuevos muebles. Mi madre se apresuró a abrir la puerta de mi nuevo hogar y cuando los encargados de la mudanza comenzaron a bajar las grandes cajas, les indicó donde debían colocar cada cosa. Sin embargo, yo me deleité disfrutando como el sol me llegaba en el rostro, como la brisa del viento acariciaba mi cabello, como todo parecía tan perfecto.

Mi mirada fue hacia una de las casonas del frente, de la cual salió una chica, alta, esbelta, con un pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, llevaba un vestido celeste que se le ajustaba al cuerpo acompañado de unos zapatos con tacón. Solo por un instante, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ambas sonreímos, luego ella subió a un coche negro, el cual luego fue abordado por dos señoras vestidas de negro, las cuales ocupaban los asientos delanteros.

Sonreí ante la situación y luego entré a conocer mi nueva casa. Todo era bello, espacioso y de buenísima decoración, pero lo que más me impresionó fue mi nueva habitación: esta tenía un armario gigantesco, un baño privado y para mi gran placer un balcón el cual daba hacia la parte trasera del barrio, y me di cuenta que a lo lejos se divisaba el centro de esta mega ciudad.

Cuando volví a la fachada de mi casa, la chica que anteriormente había visto, estaba acompañada de un chico, y no es por ser fijona, pero era un chico muy guapo, seguro de mi edad o mayor. Yo no soy una chica muy perceptiva, pero este chico guapo no me dejaba de mirar, y lo peor de todo era que su mirada era intimidante, como si el solo hecho de mirarme le disgustaba; de un momento a otro no aguanté más el peso de sus ojos y volví al interior de mi hogar. Azumi, estaba observando todo por la ventana que daba hacia la fachada, por lo que era ser que tendría un interrogatorio por parte de mi querida madre.

-Ese chico es muy guapo- dijo ella distraídamente.

-¿Qué chico?- le respondí con una voz bastante insegura.

- No te hagas la boba, que yo lo pude ver todo.

-Claro, Azumi, claro- le comenté para luego salir de la sala de estar, quería terminar pronto una conversación que no era de mi agrado.

-Tomaré tu huida como un sí- escuché a lo lejos como decía mi madre.

La tarde se nos pasó volando ordenando las cajas de todas las cosas que ocuparíamos en esta nueva casa. Sin embargo, en compañía de mi mamá todo se hizo mucho más rápido. Ya era de noche cuando nos dimos un merecido descanso, así que alrededor de las 10 de la noche la casa estaba totalmente arreglada, llamamos a mi padre y a mi hermano Touya quienes estaban muy contentos por saber como habíamos llegado a Tokio.

Finalmente, eran más de las 11 de la noche cuando pude volver a mi habitación a relajar mis músculos, así que tomé una ducha y tras colocarme el pijama me entró la curiosidad de mirar por el balcón, el aire que llegaba a mi cuerpo era delicioso, todo hubiera sido perfecto si unos ojos marrones no me hubieran estado mirando. Me apresuré en acomodarme bajo las sábanas y al intentar dormir después de ese percance que tuve con el niño de ojos bonitos, y como era obvio sus orbes no me dejaron conseguir el sueño hasta ya muy tarde, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue escuchar a lo lejos una voz femenina que decía extremadamente alto: _**"**__Xiao-Lan Li", _nombre que dejó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Soy Sakura Kinomoto, y esta es mi nueva aventura.

_**Nota de la Autora Atolondrada **_

_Hola chicas bueno me revelo ante ustedes, mi nombre es Joselyn, escribo por diversión ya que me encanta y sumergirme en mi mundo_

_es algo que me encanta y que no puedo evitar :D ... _

_Este es mi primer Fan Fict que subo a la pagina y realmente estoy muy muy nerviosa debo confesar-lo _

_Espero que disfruten del "PROLOGO" _

_no tardare mucho en subir los demás capitulos, si me atraso va a ser por algún complejo... llamado "escuela secundaria" o mejor dicho "exámenes" - como usan torturarnos de tal manera- bueno las dejo :) un beso enorme ,disfuten y espero que em acompañen en esta historia ya que va a ser decicion de ustedes si sigue o no , besos-DISFRUTENN! oh me olvidaba! __**Graxias y mill graxias** **a la personita que tambien conforma OFICIALMENTE mi equipo y ella es mi Beta PALOMA , te kiero mucho divina **_**_y esto es de ambas :D _**


	2. CRY Capitulo 1

_**Todos los personajes son de CCS y pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, la historia que se desarrolla es mi idea original y me pertenece ;)**_

_**NOTA IMPORTATE Y OLVIDADA :**__ Muchas me dijeron que me había equivocado en el nombre de la mama de SAKURA ya que ella se llama AZUMI , se que el nombre es Nadeshiko pero ella se v a seguir llamando asi y punto! No pregunten xq , conforme valla pasando la historia lo sabran :D_

_Con respecto a las actualizaciones , __**actulizare y subire capitulo TODOS LOS SABADOS **__ya que por problemitas de estudio, ni Paloma ni yo tenemos demasiado tiempo, pero nose precupen que la historia sigue :D_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 1- **__Mi nueva Vecina_

Unos pequeños rayos de sol se adentraron por la ventana de mi habitación: señal de que un nuevo día comenzaba, y yo, con todo el ánimo que suelo llevar conmigo en las mañanas, me "arrastré" por el suelo hasta llegar a mi tocador. La tina se llenaba lentamente cuando me despojaba de mis ropas, por lo que al sacarme mi reloj me percaté recién que… ¡eran más de las tres de la tarde!, seguramente el desgaste físico producido por ordenar una pequeña casa para dos personas, corrección, una casona para diez personas que es sólo habitada por dos de ellas más el chico guapo, más mi pequeño "problema" con la almohada harían de seguro que durmiera como un oso invernando, peor aún, justo el día que íbamos a terminar de desempacar las últimas cajas que quedaron del día anterior.

Finalmente, la tina relajó aún más mis músculos, que hicieron que mi cuerpo recuperara su energía. Me vestí con una pollera blanca, una remera rosa y unas sandalias a tono, mis vacaciones de verano ya estaban un tanto avanzadas: solo me quedaba un mes para ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio, mi sueño hecho realidad.

"_Mi sueño hecho realidad"_, repetí en voz alta con un fuerte suspiro, que retumbó por toda mi gran habitación. Y la ansiedad de pasar a esta nueva etapa me volvió, haciendo que el hambre que ya tenía se hiciera aún más evidente, por lo que bajé a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Estaba ya llegando a ella, cuando sentí la voz de mi madre con otras personas muy cerca, y esto lo corroboré al entrar a la cocina, donde estaba Azumi con dos mujeres muy atractivas, de edades similares a la que mi madre posee. Al verlas inmediatamente mis mejillas se pusieron de un color rojo escarlata que hizo que ambas señoras se rieran fuertemente, y a su vez mi madre me observó y se unió a las risas de las desconocidas mujeres.

-Muy buenos días, mamá- susurré con mis mejillas cada vez mas rojas al ver las señoras que me miraban descaradamente.

-Buenos días para ti, hija. Para el resto de los mortales ya son buenas tardes- me respondió mi madre entre medio de risas- adelante, te quiero presentar- dijo apuntando a las mujeres que me observaban detenidamente.

Ella es la señora Sonomi Daidouji- dijo señalando a una hermosa mujer muy joven, de unos ojos extrañamente grises, cabello corto de un tono rojizo, su vestimenta era totalmente elegante. Por cortesía, le hice una reverencia en forma de saludo, la cual ella respondió

-Que belleza de muchacha – destacó la señora volviéndome a mirar- esta es mi hija, Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Mucho gusto- dije nuevamente con una reverencia, lo cual la chica me sonrió.

- Espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigas - me respondió acercándose a mi lado- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo con nosotras?- me preguntó.

-Por supuesto, de paso conoceré algo el barrio.

-Si ese es tu deseo, puedo incluso llevarte a conocer la ciudad completa si así también lo quieres.

-Eso suena genial- dije un tanto entusiasmada por la situación, mientras nos dirigíamos al frontis de mi casa.

-¡Vallan con cuidado!-escuché como gritaron ambas madres a cuando ya salíamos de la casa.

Estábamos caminado ya un buen trecho cuando Tomoyo comenzó a decir muy tímidamente.

-Yo no soy muy buena teniendo amigas, esa es la verdad, y las chicas en la universidad son un tanto frívolas, creen que lo único que importa en este mundo es la posición socioeconómica que posees.

- Yo recién este semestre comenzaré la universidad –solté a través de un suspiro.

-Podemos irnos juntas, al fin alguien conocido dentro de tanta mierda- se apresuró a decir, lo que hizo que apareciera mi risa nerviosa- no te molesta, ¿verdad?- me preguntó ahora con toda su timidez a flor de piel, lo cual hizo que mis mejillas se volvieran a teñir de color rosado.

-No me incomoda para nada – le respondí llevando algunos mechones de pelo a la parte trasera de mi oreja.

-Tienes muchas cosas que conocer en este barrio. Hay chicos y chicas que pueden ser muy amigables como otros que no, dependen de cómo te vean. Yo sinceramente me llevo bien con todos, pero nunca para una amistad, como antes te mencioné de los chicos de la universidad, estos son iguales: son todos muy frívolos y materialistas, y eso es muy obvio en este barrio, si la mayoría posee un status económico bastante elevado.

-Bueno Tomoyo, te quería hacer una pregunta- le dije, por lo que ella movió su cabeza afirmativamente- ¿conoces al chico que vive del lado derecho de mi casa?

-¿Y quién no lo conoce?, él es el mayor galán del Central Tokio, tiene a todas las chicas baboseando por él. Su nombre es Shaoran Li, es hijo de uno de los empresarios más reconocidos de todo Hong Kong. Yo me hablo poco con él, ya que es un chico muy reservado y callado, pero sobre todo muy aplicado en los estudios. Yo lo conozco desde la escuela secundaria y déjame decir que nunca ha cambiando en todos estos años. Bueno, el único defecto que tiene es que juega con las muchachas ingenuas.

-¿Muchachas ingenuas?-le pregunte mirándola algo confundida, parecía que Tomoyo sabía mucho de él y eso me interesaba bastante.

-Sí, Sakura. Las muchachas más débiles del Central Tokio, él hace que se enamoren de él para luego botarlas como basura. Desde que lo conozco nunca tuvo una relación estable, se le conoce por solo estar un tiempo con alguna chica, pero nunca nada duradero. Además su grupo de amigos son prácticamente iguales: Yamazaki y Hiragizagua, aunque el primero que te mencioné se ha alejando un poco de ese tipo de prácticas, ya que se le ha visto varias veces con una sola chica. Seguro pronto nos enteraremos de que una nueva pareja en el barrio se ha formado- y noté como unas estrellitas se le formaron inmediatamente en los ojos, lo cuales debo decir eran soñadores. No me sorprendía de que Tomoyo estuviera conversando animadamente conmigo, ya que después de todo, pudimos entablar inmediatamente una conexión.

-¿Qué estudiarás en el Central Tokio? Porque me gustaría que concordáramos en algunas clases.

-¡Oh!, sería genial. Bueno yo estudiaré Periodismo- dije algo avergonzada, pero era raro pues Tomoyo me inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Yo estudio Administración de empresas, ya que después de todo tendré que hacerme cargo de la empresa de mis padres, en un par de años más.

-¿Empresa?

-Sí, mis padres son unos de los mayores líderes del rubro de juguetes en Tokio, son realmente importantes en esta zona- dijo ella, restándole importancia.

-Ya veo-dije sonriendo.

-Sakura, espero realmente que seamos más que conocidas, buenas amigas y que no seas como las demás, aunque ya se nota que eres totalmente distinta al resto–afirmó sonriéndome.

-¿Sabes?- le respondí a mi nueva amiga- yo nunca tendría una amistad por conveniencia, créeme - le asegure y ella volvió a sonreírme, no nos habíamos dado cuenta que en este poco rato habíamos caminado bastante, hasta llegar a un centro comercial que se encontraba dentro del barrio.

-¿Te parece que vayamos por un barquillo?- me preguntó Tomoyo al ver una heladería.

Y yo como una buena fanática de los helados le respondí que sí casi de inmediato. Bueno, después de todo ni siquiera había desayunado y un helado no me vendría mal.

-Bien, entonces vamos- me tomó de brazo y nos dirigimos a la heladería, al entrar un joven nos recibió y nos indicó una mesa.

-Sakura, sé que puedo sonar un poco entrometida pero…- ella dudó en lo que me iba a preguntar, pero luego con más convicción me dijo- ¿porque estás viviendo acá?

-Ah, bueno, mis padres se divorciaron -dije tratando de disimular la tristeza que me producía el estar lejos de mi padre y mi hermano. No obstante, me fue imposible, ya que Tomoyo me observó con pena.

-Disculpa, no debí tocar ese tema.

-¡Oh no!, descuida, no me afecta en absoluto, mi madre y mi padre se casaron para conveniencia de mis abuelos -que en paz descansen- ya que así unieron sus empresas y formaron una de las más grandes de todo Tokio.

-¡Eso era!, yo sabía que te conocía- afirmó alegremente Tomoyo-aunque no trates de disimular tu tristeza conmigo, creo que nos conocemos más de lo que pensamos ambas y que pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver. Aunque debo decir que los años te han favorecido bastante Sakura- me sonrió más ampliamente (si es esto posible).

-¿A qué te refieres Tomoyo?-le pregunté totalmente confundida.

-Oh, claro. Veo que no me recuerdas- su mirada llena de alegría se transformó en un rostro que me desconcertó: el rostro triste de Tomoyo.

-¡Oh, no!, Tomoyo, por favor, no –le dije y me acerqué junto a ella- disculpa si no me acuerdo de ti, he conocido muchísima gente en mi vida, tuve muy buenos amigos en Tomoeda antes de llegar a Tokio. Pero en el pasado, viajé por todo el mundo, especialmente a Europa. Esto no significa que no me acuerde de ti, solo dime donde nos conocimos.

-Ya lo mencionaste, Sakura- Tomoyo me dejaba aún más descolocada y confundida-en Tomoeda estuvimos en la misma clase por 2 años, los dos últimos, no te acuerdas de mí y eso que estuvimos juntas en París cuando ambas teníamos 13 años. ¡Qué tristeza!, y pensé que para ti yo era un persona importante.

-¿Estás segura?, la verdad no me acuerdo muy bien lo me estás diciendo…- y ahí todo calzó, seguramente Tomoyo no sabía que había pasado después de no verla, seguramente nadie le informó de que cuando con mis padres viajamos a Hong Kong sufrí un grave accidente que me hizo perder gran parte de la memoria. Y eso se notaba, ya que su rostro emanaba una tristeza que me dolía hasta mi- Tomoyo, antes de que creas que te miento, que no soy sincera contigo tengo que contarte algo: después de mi viaje a París donde estuvimos juntas, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que partiría a Hong Kong?, bueno en mi estadía en ese lugar, sufrí un grave accidente que afectó mi memoria. Tomoyo no recuerdo nada. No recuerdo haber compartido contigo, no recuerdo haber sido tu amiga y eso me duele. No quiero que tengas lástima por mí, es mucho ya con no recordar a la que siento que fue mi mejor amiga por años.

-Oh Sakura –con lágrimas en los ojos Tomoyo se acercó a mi- lo siento mucho, yo no lo sabía, lo siento si te incomodé, es que sí éramos mejores amigas, has sido mi única amiga por años y verte de nuevo y que no me reconocieras mi dolió mucho. No obstante, tienes razón, al no saber de ti por tanto tiempo, no supe de tu accidente.

-Yo…realmente...lo…lo -casi por acto reflejo, lágrimas cayeron por mi ojos para acompañar a las de Tomoyo, éramos dos viejas amigas reecontrándose.

-Sakura-me llamó Tomoyo, todavía con lágrimas en su rostro-lamento haberte hecho recordar cosas que no querías recordar-ella miró mi rostro, seguro me veía horrible al tenerlo todo mojado por culpa de las lágrimas y peor, seguro mis ojos ya estaban rojos por el llanto exceisvo. Por lo que ella me abrazó contra su pecho ofreciéndome apoyo en este momento - basta de llanto-me dijo levantando mi rostro y ofreciéndome un pañuelo-no quiero que mi mejor amiga esté triste- y con eso ella me sonrió ampliamente, lo cual me hizo sonreír también a mí.

Al secar mi rostro y estar mucho mejor, noté como entraban en la heladería dos chicos bastante guapos. El primero era alto, de un color de cabello mendigo azulado pero raramente combinado con negro, sus ojos eran ampliamente azules los cuales lo hacían aún más guapo. Vestía una camisa color celeste muy entallada, unos pantalones cortos color blanco y unos mocasines.

El chico que estaba junto a él, era realmente…

-Ellos son los chicos de que te hablaba – no pude evitar dejar de mirar al chico con el cual ya había tenido un pequeño encuentro- el chico que está hablando es Eriol Hiragizawa y su acompañante es Li Shaoran.

-Hola Daidouji –dijo el chico de cabello azul-negro – cuando tiempo sin verte.

-Oh Eriol-dijo Tomoyo parándose a saludar a ambos chicos- que desconsiderada soy chicos, ella es mi mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto.

-Un gusto, encantadora señorita-no pude controlar mi nerviosismo y un pequeño rubor se apodero de mis mejillas - soy Eriol Hiragizawa y el es mi amigo Li Shaoran.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Kinomoto- dijo saludándome fría y secamente Li Shaoran.

-Señores, su mesa esta por acá-dijo el mesero interrumpiéndonos.

-Nos vemos, hermosas señoritas- dijo Eriol mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la mesa y Shaoran lo seguía detrás.

-Li Shaoran-susurre para mí misma. Sin poder dejarlo de ver, pude sentir como nuestras mirdas se cruzaron y baje rápidamente la mirada.

-¿Estás bien Sakurita?-me preguntó Tomoyo

-Sí, si lo estoy-le respondí saliendo de mi ensoñación y ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

.

.

.

Continuará

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Notas de una muy atolondrada escritora:**__ Hayy mil mil graxias debo decirles que sus reviews son lo mejor, mejor que tengo en este momento y me hacen __muy muy feliz! Mil graxiass…._

_**GRAXIAS INFINITAS A : **_

**_PalitoCullen :P_**

**_Maru-chan1296_**

**_mery-moran-31_**_ (perdon pero no me deja poner los puntos , lo siento )_

**_Vanessa121010_**

**_Sasha Kinoli_**

**_Rosi22_**

**_Noo-sama_**

**_Anelhe H._**

_Hayy estoy Acá nuevamente dejándolas con al intriigaa jajajaj soy mala! muajajaja_

_Sisisi SAKURA TUVO UN ACCIDENTEE! :O_

_Mas detalles en los próximos caps y conforme pasa la historia… muchos secretos serán revelados … muajajaja MUCHOO DRAMA Y ROMANCEE!_


	3. CRY Capitulo 2

"**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN COMPLETAMENTE AL GRUPO CLAMP PERO LA IDEA ES COMPLETAMENTE UNICA Y ORIGINAL MIA :D"**

**Comentarios y Agradecimientos abajo!**

"**CRY"**

CAPÍTULO 2

Los días y las semanas pasaron poco a poco habiendo transcurrido ya un mes en esta nueva casa, en un nuevo barrio en el cual ya me hice de una nueva amiga realmente increíble, ella está siempre conmigo y eso me alegra muchísimo; y aunque es encantadora y muy tierna, es un completo monstruo cuando se trata de las compras.

Mi mamá se está encargando del papeleo de la empresa constantemente, así que no la veo durante el día, solo hasta muy tarde en la noche. Mis vacaciones junto a Tomoyo se me han pasado volando.

Lo cual me lleva al día de hoy, me encuentro ingresando al "Tokio Central". Quedé con Tomoyo en encontrarnos acá, hoy iba a ir muy temprano a la empresa a acompañar a mi madre en su rutina matutina y después ya me dejaría libre. Mis padres me apoyan en estudiar lo que yo desee pero sé que tarde o temprano me tendré que hacer cargo de la empresa, al igual que mi hermano, pero por ahora disfruto de mi vida tal y como es.

Tener cerca a mi familia por más que estemos separados es mi meta.

Sonreí al ver a mi amiga en una de las mesas del café en el que habíamos acordado encontrarnos.

-Hola, Tomo-chan- dije acercándome y dándole un par de besos en las mejillas

-Hola, Sakurita, tengo toda una rutina para nosotras hoy; espero que no te canses muy rápido- Yo solo suspiré resignada, rendirme era lo único que me quedaba, si le decía que no, Tomoyo iba a comenzar con su dramatismo y eso es un gran espectáculo del que hasta mi madre se ríe.

La rutina de Tomoyo era recorrer todas las tiendas de este enorme Shopping. Si, se lo que piensan… ELLA ES REALMENTE OBSESIBA CON LAS COMPRAS. ¡AUXILIO!

…

-Tomo-chan, necesito descansar-dije agotada tumbándome sobre una de las bancas que había en el tercer piso del Shopping. Ni yo misma me creía que habíamos recorrido alrededor de 100 tiendas y en cada una que entrábamos Tomoyo me llenaba de ropa el probador para que me probara de todo.

-Sakura, aun nos faltan muchas tiendas- dijo con tristeza

-Pero… necesito descansar, Tomoyo , mis piernas no dan más; aparte, tengo sed-dije -¿Quieres un refresco?-dije poniéndome de pie , pero ella negó con la cabeza-está bien, solo iré por el mío, ahora vengo-comencé a caminar rápidamente para no hacer esperar mucho a mi amiga, pero al ver un carrusel en el primer piso sentí un leve mareo, todo a mi alrededor se comenzó a volver gris y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a pesarme hasta que mi vista se sumergió en la profunda oscuridad.

.

.

.

.

-SAKURA, OH, POR FAVOR, SAKURA RESPONDE –dijo Tomoyo muy intranquila.

-Daidouyi dejala respirar ella está bien- dijo un chico sosteniendo a la muchacha entre sus brazos, caminando rumbo hacia su despacho.

-¿Cómo me puedes decir que me tranquilice? es mi amiga y se ha desmayado por mi culpa-dijo tristemente Tomoyo

-¿tu culpa?- dijo el chico, que con sumo cuidado depositaba a la chica inconsciente sobre un mueble largo.

-sí, total y completamente mi culpa, ella estaba muy cansada y yo quise seguir con mis compras, no me di cuenta y se desplomo de repente, ahí fue cuando te vi correr y yo deje caer las bolsas por estar junto a mi amiga- la muchacha de pelo negro comenzó a sollozar

-Daidouyi, por favor no llores, no me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres.

-Pero… ¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO!-ahora su llanto era mucho más audible en el amplio despacho del joven muchacho aturdido.

.

.

.

_-No hagas eso-dijo seria una niña._

_-vamos, divertite sakura, al fin podemos estar juntos, amiga- dijo un niño de unos 10 años corriendo de una lado a otro mientras que una niña lo perseguía sin poder atraparlo, cuando al fin lo logró ambos cayeron al piso soltando una amplia risa, que hacia la playa aun mas encantadora de lo que era._

_-te dije que si me atrapabas ambos caeríamos._

_-vamos, soltame-gritaba la niña, de cabello castaño que caía hasta sus hombros y sus ojos esmeraldas tenian un brillo radiante_

_-no, no quiero- sonreía el niño, algo más alto que ella, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos._

.

.

.

-debo decir que tenía razon -Tomoyo sonrió ampliamente ocultando ya las lagrimas

-Daidouji- dijo el joven empresario que se acercaba a la muchacha confundida que recién despertaba.

La muchacha volvió su vista hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de su amiga y se acercó rápidamente al ver como ella se comenzaba a levantar.

-¿eh?… ¿dónde estoy?-dijo sakura algo desubicada.

-pensé que ya no despertarías, Sakura-dijo Tomoyo dramáticamente acercándose hacia ella y abrazándola

-¿Qué me pasó, Tomoyo?-la chica se sentó completamente y miro al chico que tenia al lado

-¿Li?-dijo confundida

¿Qué es lo que había pasado ahí?

.

.

.

Aun no recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso ayer. Tomoyo me dijo que me desmaye y estuve a punto de caer por las escaleras y si no hubiese sido por Li hubiese realmente sido horrible y, bueno, a decir verdad, ya no quería ni pensarlo.

Hoy es mi primer día en la Universidad de Tokio y estoy más que encantada con eso. Decidí ponerme unos pantalones Jeans que acentuaban bien mi cintura, una remera color blanco y unos zapatos bajos; me miré al espejo y decidí atarme el pelo ya que hacía demasiado calor e iba a molestarme.

-Mamá, me voy-dije ya en la puerta

-Está bien hija, nos vemos a la noche

-Está bien

Tome las llaves de mi auto nuevo y me dirigí hacia la Universidad de Tokio. Estacioné mi coche y comencé a adentrarme por el gran jardín, dirigiéndome hacia la entrada principal y me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrarme con Tomoyo, muy coqueta, jugando con la corbata de Eriol ¿Qué me perdí?

-Oh, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo asombrada al percatarse de mi presencia

-Señorita Kinomoto-dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-solo Sakura-dije sonriéndole y dirigiéndole una mirada a mi amiga que estaba más que sonrojada por la situación.

-bueno, entonces dime Eriol- él se acercó y besó mi mano- espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigos

-Bueno, Eriol, tengo que acompañar a mi amiga a terminar de registrarse- dijo Tomoyo mirándolo sonriente.

- No, Tomoyo, deja, que yo sola me ubico-dije. Rápidamente me di la vuelta dispuesta a continuar adentrándome en la universidad, pero mis ojos se clavaron en otros color ámbar – ¡Li!- dije asombrada y embelesada por su cercanía.

-Señorita Kinomoto – dijo el haciendo una reverencia

-Yo… bueno…yo- no sabía cómo decirlo- yo quiero darte las gracias, Li-dije y sentí como el rojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

-No te preocupes, ya me lo has repetido muchas veces.

-Lo siento, no quería molestarte-dije mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos y sentí como una corriente recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Ambos estábamos sumidos en nuestra propia burbuja, o así lo estaba sintiendo yo, y se sentía realmente bien, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna pero nuestras miradas no se apartaban.

-¡SHAORAN!- ambos nos giramos para ver como una chica rubia de ojos celestes se acercaba a él y se colgaba de su cuello. Sin decir más me retire

¿Quién era esa y por qué me sentía tan enojada? ¡¿QUIEN ERA ESA?!

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de una autoraa feliz!**

Como decirles que me hacen la persona mas feliz de mundo, graxias por sus mensajitos en el face, en el privado de ff, No saben lo inmensamente FELIZ QE ME HACEN!

Bueno espero que les guste el cap!

Bueno este cap fue beteado **POR NUESTRO NUEVO BETA OFICIAL "YERIEL"**

_**Yeriel bievenido al equipo! **_

Proximo cap, será beteado por Paloma :D

MIL GRAXIAS X TODO!


	4. CRY Capitulo 3

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN AL GRUPO CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES IDEA ORIGINAL MIA. **

**AGRADECIMIENTO**: Mil graxias chikis son lo mas, me dan una fuerza realmente increible para seguir esta historia...hacen qe me sienta realmente feliz con sus comentarios, me estoy conociendo con muchas por el afce y eso me encanta MIL GRAXIAS X TODO SU CARIÑO , SON MUCHIISIMO.

**CRY**

CAPITULO 3

No podía evitar irme de ahí, ella se le estaba colgando de cuello a Li, porque. No encontraba alguna explicación, y la única que se me venía a la cabeza no la quería aceptar, aunque era muy probable que ella sea su novia. Removí mi cabeza y no quise hacerme más líos. Entre a regañadientes a la clase de Descripción y Redacción de Textos Productivos. A que no saben a quiénes vi muy acaramelados sentados en la primera fila. Sé que lo saben, eran Li y esa rubia estúpida.

No pude evitar mi enojo, sentía como todo mi ser se encendía por dentro, sentía fuego, un fuego que me quemaba; sentía mis mejillas adquirir un color rojo, pero esta vez era de una gran furia que comenzaba a acumularse.

No podía entrar a esa clase con ellos ahí. Me di media vuelta para salir de ahí; de los murmullos y el bullicio que se escuchaba. Choqué con algo y caí fuertemente al piso. Oprimí con todas mis fuerzas el dolor, pero aún así no pude evitar que mis ojos se cristalizaran un poco.

-Lo siento mucho- Escuche decir a una voz de un chico que me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-No te preocupes, no fue nada-dije aun con mi mirada en el piso. Al levantar la vista me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color del cielo, me quedé hipnotizada y no pude apartar mi mirada; supe que él se dio cuenta porque me respondió con una sonrisa. Yo bajé la mirada apenada por la situación.

-El profesor ya ingresó; si no nos sentamos nos llamará la atención- Dijo él. Asentí mientras que él levantaba mis cosas y ambos compartimos un pupitre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.O.V Shaoran**

No podía concentrarme totalmente mi mente en la clase, ¿qué hacía con ella?, sentí la mirada de Emma mirándome seriamente y sabia que se me venia una…

- ¿Qué es lo que miras, Shaoran?- me susurro para que el profesor no pudiera escucharnos

-Emma, no me vengas con una escena de celos. Ya sabes las reglas desde el primer día- Le respondí. Ella cerró la boca y luego siguió mirando al frente

Miré como Kinomoto reía placenteramente junto al imbécil de Yue Sukishiro, él era el único hijo del gran empresario Yukito Sukishiro. Habíamos sido rivales desde que tengo uso de razón, el siempre intentaba hacer lo mismo que yo y muchas veces me superaba, cuando yo decidía hacer algo el ya estaba haciéndolo, cuando yo llegaba a un lugar nos encontrábamos o él ya había estado ahí. Me vencía incluso con las chicas. Él siempre se acercaba a una chica cuando venia que yo tenía interés en ella, aunque no creo que me interesara Kinomoto, había un sentimiento oprimido en mi pecho y una frustración que sentía dentro por no poder estar yo sentado ahí con ella… Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué miras?-dijo en un susurro Emma con un tono de voz poco amigable, vi como su mirada iba a la muy sonriente Kinomoto y a Yue.

-Emma, sabes que las escenitas de celos no van conmigo, te lo advertí desde el principio-dije seriamente, vi como ella abría y cerraba la boca para luego mirar hacia el frente enojada.

Las horas de la clase iban lentamente y Kinomoto seguía riéndose con Yue, no comprendo por qué me exasperaba y me sentía frustrado de no poder estar ahí con ella. Dirigí mi vista al frente de mala gana y trate de prestar atención en lo dicho por el profesor.

Cuando al fin la clase termino comencé a salir del pupitre, mi mirada se desvió y nuevamente fue a parar a Kinomoto. Vi como Yue la tomaba de la mano ayudándola a salir y luego ambos se perdieron en el pasillo riéndose, no puede evitar fruncir el seño y cerrar mis puños fuertemente.

-¡MUÉRETE SHAORAN!- salí rápidamente de mis pensamientos con los gritos de Emma. Ella me miraba con furia en los ojos; nuestras miradas decían todo, tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.O.V. Sakura**

-¿En serio, Yue? – dije sorprendida mientras que paseábamos por el campus de la universidad y yo miraba todo asombrada.

-Así es, Sakura- dijo con mirada sabia- este campus es el más viejo de la universidad, aparte de que esta universidad es una de las más prestigiosas de Japón y de todo el continente Asiático- me miró y sonrió

-Eso es increíble-le devolví la sonrisa- Yue no pude evitar notar que…-como decirlo, el me trasmitía confianza ya que entablamos conversación, aunque apenas nos conocíamos

-La mirada de Li ¿Verdad?- Completó mi frase, este tipo sí que leía mentes .

-Yo…

-Sakura, tengo cierta…eh… competencia o rivalidad con Li; no nos llevamos muy bien-dijo mirando hacia al frente

-pero, ¿porque?

-Soy un heredero igual que él, Sakura, y a Li lo conozco desde la preparatoria; nunca nos llevamos bien-dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros

-¿y que tiene?, no es como si peligrara la empresa Li -dije seria deteniendo nuestro paso

-Mi padre es un empresario, al igual que lo fue el papá de Li y ahora lo es su madre, hasta que él pueda tomar las riendas de dicha empresa. Mi padre ha logrado introducirse poco a poco en los mismos mercados que los Li, saliendo con muchos más beneficios que ellos mismos así que desde ahí es que Li y yo no congeniamos; y creo que tampoco le agrada la idea de que sea el siguiente en la línea de mando en alguno de los mercados.

-¡Sakurita!- ambos giramos nuestras cabezas para encontrarnos con Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo-abracé a mi amiga y sonreí, estaba por hacer las presentaciones pero…

-Hola, Yue – lo saludó Tomoyo. Yue tomó la mano de Tomoyo y dándole un beso la saludó.

-Tomoyo, tanto tiempo-el sonrió

-hace mucho que no nos vemos, la última fue en ese evento de caridad- ambos rieron

-¿Les apetece algo para la hora del almuerzo, señoritas?-dijo Yue mirándonos a ambas

-¡Si, claro!-dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

La tarde de la facultad se paso sin ningún inconveniente, y tener a alguien cerca me agradó bastante. Yue estudiaba Administración de empresas, pero tomaba algunas clases de periodismo y compartíamos una o dos, solamente. Era inevitable no irme a casa con una sonrisa, recordé todo lo que me paso en el día, lo cual lleno mi alma, llegue a mí auto y entré en él. No pude evitar detenerme a escuchar unos gritos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.O.V. Shaoran**

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó ella aún más fuerte

-¿podrías bajar la voz?- dije exigente

-¡oh! ¿No quieres que se enteren que sos LO PEOR QUEME PASÓ EN LA VIDA?-sentí como mi furia aumentó a un punto en el que no podía controlarme más. Me acerque fuertemente a ella dejándola estampada contra el capot de su auto, sentí su respiración agitada y sus mejillas algo coloradas a causa del enojo

-¡CÁLLATE!-grité al fin –sabias que lo nuestro no era nada serio, sabias como era y aún así aceptaste. Admite que por más que me decias que realmente me querías y que estabas enamorada de mi te revolcaste con cualquiera que se cruzaba en tu camino- dicho esto me alejé de ella- ESTO SE TERMINÓ. ¡SE TERMINÓ!- grité para que me escuchara y comencé a caminar hacia mi auto con furia.

-ES ELLA ¿VERDAD?- gritó ella, no respondí ya que me quede estático al ver como un auto rojo ya conoció por mí, salía a gran velocidad siendo conducido por una chica castaña.

Apresure el paso hacia mi auto y salí mucho más rápido que ella, esperando alcanzarla.

CONTINUARA-

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA! **

**AHHHH! Odioo que me dejen co la intriga no les pasa? **

ahhh te odio! jajaja xD se lo decia a ella misma jajaja...! Espero les aiga gustado mucho el cap.

Por falta de tiempuchi el cap fue Beteado por YERIEL a quien nuevamente doy las graxias , pero fue revisado por PALOMA a quien tbm le doy las graxias... mis dos betas son INCREIBLES y amo tenerlos a ambos :) MIL GRAXIAS CHIKOS!

**VUELVO A AGRADECER A LAS HERMOSAS PERSONITAS QUE ALEGRAN MIS DIAS :) GRAXIAS CHIKIS X LEER LA HISTORIA Y X SUS COMENTARIOS HERMOSOS QUE ME LLENAN EL ALMA! **


	5. CRY Capitulo 4

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTECEN AL GRUPO CLAMP . LA HISTORIA ES UNICA Y ORIGINAL Y PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION. **

**AVISO! **

_Chikueliss... Agradesco muchisimo a Paloma quien fue la encargada de betear este capitulo ;) y a Yeriel por echarle una ojea-dita por si habia algun error ortografico. _

**MIL GRAXIAS PALOMA Y YERIEL! Este exito tambien es de ustedes ;)**

**CRY**

**_Capitulo 4_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flash Back **_

_-Luego de la escuela, ¿nos vamos juntos?- dijo ella acercándose a mi novio, al cual vi completamente colorado tratando de zafarse del agarre de la chica nueva._

_Apresuré más mi paso, para acercarme hasta la escena. No me importaban si había más estudiantes en el camino, mi objetivo era ir hasta donde mi chico estaba con ella._

_Y aunque tratara de calmarme, los celos aparecieron a simple vista y estos tenían nombre y apellido: Eileen Wilber , la estudiante de intercambio, la chica nueva del salón, pero a mí no me importaba si era especial, si era extranjera o si tenía un tercer ojo; ella tenía un solo propósito en esta escuela y ese era mi novio. _

_-Mi vida-grité mirando directamente a los ojos de Eileen, y claro tomando del brazo a mi lindo novio, para plantarle un sonoro beso en su mejilla, dejando a esa intrusa con la vista perdida en nosotros._

_-Sa…sakura- tartamudeó y supe ahí que él estaba nervioso, yo por mi parte le sonreí y a su respuesta ya sabía que el mensaje estaba más que claro. _

_-Hola Eileen, es bueno verte aquí-salude a la chica sin ninguna expresión facial, y a continuación le respondí solo con una pequeña imitación de sonrisa, es que no me gustaba fingir, pero lamentablemente tenía que hacerlo._

_Tomé a mi novio, quien en ese momento me tenía rodeada de la cintura con su brazo, lo giré para que nuestros rostros quedaran solo a unos cuantos centímetros y en presencia de todos mis compañeros, de todos los estudiantes de la escuela; acabé con la distancia que separaba nuestros labios para unirlos en un beso lleno de ternura, pureza, de verdadero amor, de un profundo verdadero amor. Y si pensaba que sería solo un roce de labios, me equivoqué: mi mundo se detuvo, jugar con sus labios y que solo él sea quien me bese hacía que una burbuja nos rodeara creando un nuevo mundo donde solo estábamos él y yo._

_Ya cuando la falta de aire era grande, nuestras frentes se juntaron, quedando ambos mirándonos a los ojos, por lo cual sonreímos. _

_**Fin Flash Back **_

¿Porque tuve que oír aquella conversación?¿porque me pasaba esto a mi? Ahora sabía quién era realmente Li Shaoran, él era el más mujeriego de todos los hombres de la universidad. Ahora todo encajaba perfectamente tal y como alguna vez me dijo mi hermano.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Sakura, mi querida hermanita. Siempre debes estar alerta con los hombres, yo siempre te advertí lo que quería ese chico contigo, pero claro, tú estabas muy ilusionada con él a tal punto que no me quisiste ni siquiera escuchar -pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y mi hermano, Touya me abrazó fuertemente- Linda no llores, juro que le romperé el cuello a ese infeliz por todas las lágrimas que han caído ya de esos hermosos ojos. Si lo tuviera al frente en estos momentos no desearía estar vivo- me dijo seriamente Touya, pero aún yo tenía mi rostro escondido sobre su pecho y mi llanto se incrementaba cada vez más._

_El había sido mi primer novio, y me ilusioné muchísimo de tener una relación, tanto que no me di cuenta que el propósito de nuestra relación era ser una más entre sus sábanas. Lo bueno es que Touya me salvó justo a tiempo de no cometer el error más grande de mi vida, aunque ese recuerdo no lo podía encontrar, ya no había caso._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y ahora todo era tan raro, no sabía porque me hacía ilusiones con un chico como Shaoran, sabiendo cómo era, sabiendo su fama y sabiendo con las chicas que solía verse. Pero al fin y al cabo, lo encontraba un chico encantador: me atraía todo lo que él representaba y eso era lo que mi cerebro menos entendía de mi corazón.

Cuando una pequeña lágrima surcó mi mejilla me di cuenta que estaba ya llegando al barrio, así que estacioné mi carro y con bolso en mano me quedé pensando un pequeño instante, mientras sentía como las lágrimas volvía a llenar el límite de mis ojos. No entendía nada de que lo pasaba, ¿acaso Emma y Li Shaoran eran novios?

_Pero Sakura __**eran**__… vos misma lo dijiste- dijo mi voz interior respondiendo todo el enredo que se formaba en mi mente_

No quería pensar más, ya todo este embrollo me estaba haciendo daño y lo peor es que era de nada, no tenía nada con ese chico y sentía que mi mundo lo había girado en 180°. Li Shaoran, ¿Por qué apareciste en mi vida?

Mis lágrimas no tenían contención, era tanto el llanto que sentía como mi vista se nublaba, como mis piernas se debilitaban y todo se volvió oscuro de un momento a otro...

Me desperté lentamente, y me vi inmersa en una profunda oscuridad. Me levanté para poder identificar donde estaba, pero me era imposible: todo estaba como boca de lobo.

Me dirigí de un lado hacia otro. No obstante, todo estaba tan negro que no sabía ni siquiera si estaba caminando. Así que traté de calmarme y me dije:

_Trata de buscar una salida_

De repente sentí como todos mis sentimiento salían a flor de piel y una sensación de abandono me llenó desechando toda aquella fe que creía sentir para encontrar una vía de escape, una salida. Y me sentí triste, sola. Mis ojos me picaban por salir lágrimas, lágrimas que creía que nunca se terminarían. Lo único que quería era volver con mi madre, estar encerrada en mi habitación y no sentir nada, no sentir ese miedo a lo que me rodeaba, no sentirme frágil alrededor de otras personas, alrededor de esta oscuridad y justo en el momento en que sentía que todo se acababa como si fuera una película pasaron un sinfín de imágenes que estaban almacenadas en mi cabeza, en mis recuerdos, dirigí mi vista hacia el frente y las imágenes se volvieron segmentos de conversaciones, que pasaban sin cesar adelante mío. _"No es más que una carga para la familia"_, decía un joven. _"Yo no quise hacerlo"_, respondía la voz de una mujer que lloraba. _"Yo me hare cargo de ella_", sonreía una joven mujer. _"Ella es Sakura"_, un niño se acercaba cuidadosamente a una manta color rosada que cargaba un joven de anteojos y cabellos castaños. _"Te amo"_,gritó otro chico desde una sala de embarque y una chica lloraba desesperadamente, tratando de alcanzar lo imposible.

Mi cerebro no podía asimilar toda la información que estaba ingresando, el dolor que sentía en cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de éste mismo era tan insoportable que sólo pude gritar una cosa: ¡QUIERO SALIR DE ACÁ!, y el lugar resonó, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y de inmediato observé como de a poco una luz tenue y pequeña inundaba el espacio, corrí hasta ella, corría hasta que con una de mis manos la toqué…

¿Qué había sucedido? Ahora me encontraba en una sala de hospital.

Una mujer de apariencia joven, de cabello ondulado largo y de un extraño tono gris, la cual además poseía una belleza increíble y para más remate unos orbes esmeraldas muy conocidos por mí. Esa bella mujer sostenía una bebé en sus brazos a la cual mecía lentamente, y como si nada comenzó a tatarear una canción que estaba muy metida en mi memoria, una canción que comenzó a cantar al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía:

"_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella__  
__Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea__  
__A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella__  
__Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea__  
_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora__  
__Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora__  
__Calla mientras la cuna se balansea__  
__A la nanita nana, nanita ella__A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella__  
__Mi niña tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea__Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora__  
__Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora__  
__Calla mientras la cuna se balansea__  
__A la nanita nana, nanita ella!"_

Dos pequeñas gotas rodaron por mis mejillas, pero la curiosidad me volvió y seguí presenciando la hermosa escena.

-Te amo mi pequeño cerezo- la joven mujer sonrió y besó la pequeña cabeza de la bebé que ya estaba profundamente dormida.

…

Abrí perezosamente mis parpados para encontrarme ahora sobre un sofá, mi cabeza sobre unos cojines. Me senté y refregué mis ojos, me levanté y me observé en un espejo: era increíble, mi rostro no demostraba señales de haber llorado. Todo había sido un sueño, un sueño que me dejó más de una duda.

Sentí un fuerte olor a comida proveniente de la cocina y sonreí al saber que mi madre ya se encontraba en casa. Por lo mismo corrí hasta la cocina para saludarla, pero me detuve al percatarme quien estaba cocinando.

-Li- susurré con un leve titubeo en mi voz.

El chico de cabello castaño se giró y me miró por unos instantes para luego seguir con su labor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté con más seguridad y algo de exigencia en mi voz, vi como apagaba la estufa de la cocina, sacaba dos platos. Observé como comenzó a servir la preparación (que olía exquisita), ya al tener la mesa lista para servirnos la comida, corrió una silla y supe que esa era la señal para que me sentara. Yo por mi parte salí de mi estupor y caminé hacia la mesa y me senté, luego él se sentó.

-No voy a comerte Kinomoto-por primera vez vi una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual me hizo perder- te desmayaste en la entrada de tu casa, esta vez no pude ahorrarte el golpe. Tu madre llamó y me tome la libertad de atenderla, me dijo que iba a estar ocupada pero que enseguida venía, le dije que no se hiciera problema que yo cuidaría de ti. Y esto es lo que estoy haciendo-me miró fijamente y luego comenzó a comer.

-Muchas gracias Li-dije mirando el plato de comida y sonrojándome.

-Apenas termines de cenar me largo-me respondió con la sinceridad y seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaban.

-¡NO!- dije rápidamente y me odié por haberlo dicho de esa manera, sentí como sus ojos se posaron en mi rostro y me sonrió nuevamente, lo que hizo que me sonrojara intensamente- si le dijiste a mi madre que cuidarías de mi, debes hacerlo-dije bajando la vista.

-Y así lo hare-me respondió y ambos seguimos comiendo, el ambiente no era para nada tenso, incluso era más bien, tranquilo.

La noche pasó sin ningún inconveniente Li me contó como fue que me encontró tirada en el piso, tomó las llaves de mi casa directo de mi bolso y se adentró conmigo, depositándome en el sofá en el cual desperté. Obviamente le volví a agradecer, ambos sonreíamos y debo decir que eso me agradaba, aunque aún habia un tema por tocar.

-Li-dije llamando la atención de este.

-dime Shaoran-me respondió.

-Bueno, Shaoran.

-Si, Sakura, dime- sonreí al escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por sus labios.

-Yo…bueno…eh…

-¿Emma?

-Sí-dije sin rodeos cuando él supo a que me refería.

-Fuimos novios, si. Pero ella sabía mis reglas, nosotros nos pusimos de novios sin estar enamorados el uno del otro. Yo le expliqué a Emma que no la quería, pero esta me decía que ella sí me quería. Hasta llegó a decirme que me amaba, pero yo sabía que eso no era como ella pensaba. Así que cuando le dije que íbamos a ser novios ella "saltaba en una pierna", literalmente.

Nuestra relación era fuera de lo común. Ella era la que demostraba sus sentimientos, pero como a mí no me gusta ser falso, nunca le demostré que la quería, ya que yo no la quería-y en el instante que dijo eso me volvió a mirar como solo él sabe hacerlo-Yo amé a otra persona, pero hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, nos separaron nuestros padres y creo que eso fue la crueldad más grande que he vivido en mi vida.

Esto no quiere decir que no amo a mis padres, pero aún siento un gran odio por lo que me hicieron. Sé que éramos unos niños pero yo quería realmente formar una familia con ella, casarme con ella, ella era la mujer que más he amado -sonreí ante su confesión- Sin embargo, hasta este momento no sabido nada de ella, nunca he vuelto a sentir por nadie lo mismo que sentí con ella y aún no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrarla- sonrió mirando hacia el cielo.

-Te entiendo-le dije y una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en mis labios.

La noche paso tranquilamente, Li cumplió con su palabra y se quedo hasta que yo me dormí.

Era sábado, sonreí de alegría al levantarme y ver por mi balcón el hermoso día que afuera se observaba, y luego me percaté como una figura ya conocida por mi se encontraba cruzando la calle.

-Tomoyo- la llamé y ella sonrió, levantando su mano en señal de saludo. Me adentré en mi habitación y para bañarme, salir de mi casa y encontrarme con mi mejor amiga.

-¿Así que harás el trabajo con Li?-me preguntó Tomoyo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Yo solo atiné a sonrojarme.

**- Continuara-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS DE UNA MUY AGRADECIDA AUTORA : **_Chikuelis( ya les tome cariño el decirles asi) MIL GRAXIAS REALMENTE MIL GRAXIAS! No se como expresar todos los sentimientos que me estan pasando Graxias a esta historia, nunca pense que iba a ser tan asi... realmente me hacen feliz y emocionarme AMO QE LES GUSTE , AMO HABLAR CON USTEDES POR FACE! Amo sus reviews! MIL GRAXIAS no se que mas decirles porque REALMENTE ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA! ;) _

_Espero que sigan leyendo la historia y como siempre... comentarios, sugerencias, criticas y tomatazoss podridos... seran mas que recibidos :9 jajaja xD _

**INMENSAMENTE GRAXIAS **


	6. CRY Capitulo 5

**Los pesonajes de SCC no me pertenecen, pertenecen al Grupo CLAMP, solo la historia es original mia.**

**NOTICIAS IMPORTANTES:** Doy la BIENVENIDA A MI NUEVA BETA Anndie Cullen-Li , bienvenida al equipo linda ;)

Este capitulo ha sido BETEADO por Paloma , a quien agradesco inmensamente.

**CON ESTE CAPITULO LES DIGO "MIL GRACIAS CHICAS"** este capitulo se los dejo como regalo por todo el apoyo que me han brindado desde que llegue a FFA , estoy muy agradecida por el éxito que le dan a CRY , ya que sin ustedes la historia no continuaría y si yo no la hubiese subido , no hubiese conocido a la personas maravillosas que son mis lectora, **MIL GRACIAS CHICAS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CRY – Capitulo 5**

"Así que harás el trabajo con Li"

Esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en mi cabeza y para más remate, cada vez que las escuchaba me acordaba de la conversación que tuve con Tomoyo.

_**Flash Back **_

—_As que harás el trabajo con Li_—_ me dijo Tomoyo cruzando los brazos._

—_Eh, Tomoyo… yo_—_ en realidad no sabía cómo responderle._

— _¡Ay! Yo ya sabía que algo había entre ustedes_—_ de pronto me encontré aturdida por el gran abrazo que mi amiga me dio._

— _Tomoyo, yo pensé que detestabas a Shaoran._

—_Sakura, si a ti te gusta, yo no tengo por qué criticarlo. Es más siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites. Pero, ¿es verdad que te gusta Li Shaoran? Porque querida amiga, se te nota a leguas que te mueres por él— las palabras de Tomoyo me dejaron atónita, y claro mi sonrojo no se tardó en aparecer, dejando en evidencia que ella estaba en toda la razón. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

—Sakura, ¡estoy aquí! — me giré al escuchar la voz de ese chico que pasaba todo el día en mis pensamientos, y ahí estaba: Li Shaoran mirándome con esa sonrisa torcida que me hacía suspirar.

—Verdad, ¿qué estábamos hablando? — le pregunté saliendo de mi ensoñación.

—Dios mío, eres la chica más distraída que conozco — me respondió ampliando aún más su bella sonrisa, para luego seguir mirando hacia la carretera.

— ¡No soy distraída Shaoran!, sólo estaba observando el paisaje —dije con cierto reproche, y para darle más sentimiento hice un infantil puchero— Por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Sigo diciendo, la chica más distraída que conozco— señaló dando una sonora carcajada que hasta yo terminé riéndome.

—Ok, basta. ¡Shaoran! ¿A dónde me llevas?

—Vamos a una de mis casas, ésta se encuentra junto a la playa, siento que es el lugar ideal para el reportaje que tenemos que hacer.

—Oh, ya veo —sonreí y volví mi atención al camino.

**POV Shaoran**

¿Qué es lo que me pasa con ella? ¿Por qué había cambiado por completo mi forma de ser con tan solo conocerla? Era claro, Sakura se parecía a ella, esos ojos, sus mismas esmeraldas que resplandecían igual que a mi amada _Sakura_, y para colmo eso sus nombres eran idénticos, solo los diferenciaba por el apellido.

Solo su sonrisa hacía que me sonrojara levemente: es que su inocencia, su piel e incluso su olor me llamaban la atención, y era más que seguro que estos días que pasaría con ella todo lo mencionado y más me ponían cada vez más ansioso, más nervioso de lo que pasaría. Yo n podía estar con otra mujer que no fuera mi _Sakura_, el solo pensar en enamorarme otra vez como lo hice por años de mi chica me producía cierto rechazo. No obstante, esta Sakura producía sentimientos en mí que había guardado hace ya mucho tiempo. Tenía que para esto ahora pero, ¿cómo?

Claro, por suerte dejé a Eriol a cargo en el Tokio Central, no podía darme el lujo de dejar de lado todo lo que mis padres han construido hasta hoy, y por eso mi buen amigo estaría a cargo de todo.

Tenía que seguir con lo mío. Así que mi vista se enfocó nuevamente en la carretera que tantas veces soñé con volver a ver y mi cabaña junto a la playa se divisaba ya a lo lejos. Ya eran mucho tiempo que no volvía a este lugar: muchos recuerdos que todavía no podía borrar de mi memoria hacían que por años no pude ni siquiera imaginar que volvería a pisar este lugar.

Estacioné el carro y bajé rápidamente, literalmente corrí a abrir la puerta de copiloto, donde se encontraba Sakura. Su rostro demostraba cierta emoción, sus orbes resplandecían como nunca lo había visto. Estaba tan sumergido en sus ojos que no me percaté del repentino agarre de su mano y de un momento a otro su mirada se volvió sin vida.

— ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? — le pregunté bastante preocupado por ella. Sin embargo, ésta no reaccionaba. Pasé una de mis manos por delante de sus ojos para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, no funcionaba. Por lo que la sujeté de los hombros y la sacudía ligeramente para hacerla despertar.

— Shaoran, ¿qué sucedió? —me dijo, bajando su mirada.

— ¡Hey!, ¿estás bien? —le respondí tomando su rostro entre mis manos y exigiéndole que me mirara.

—Sí, eso creo— ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados y eso hacía que me irritara más la situación.

—Sakura, abre los ojos ahora—le exigí y como si estuviéramos en una película en cámara lenta los abrió. Nuevamente éstos estaban apagados, como si estuviera procesando algo muy importante y por primera vez en muchos años lo único que quería era leer su mente, sus pensamientos me intrigaban de una manera inexplicable.

De un momento a otro, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y Sakura reaccionó, reaccionó dándome un fuerte abrazo que casi me dejaba sin respiración, y algo que nunca había presenciado sucedió: ella lloraba. Sus lágrimas caían descontroladas por sus pómulos, sus mejillas; haciéndola ver aún más adorable. "Shaoran", me susurró mientras su llanto se acrecentaba, así que hice lo que cualquier persona haría: consolar ese dolor que ella tenía en lo profundo de su corazón.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?, dime que te sucede —le pregunté mientras le hacía caricias en su espalda.

—La verdad, ni yo lo sé. Pero me siento mal, Shaoran— me respondió Sakura mirándome directamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban irritados por tanto llanto— no sé, me siento mal, ya no es la primera vez que una serie de imágenes pasan ante mis ojos y yo no puedo hacer nada. Es como si fuera otra vida pasada pero con las mismas personas que me rodean, es todo demasiado confuso y lo peor de todo es que nadie me explica por qué me sucede esto— finalizó ella y bruscamente se apartó de mi lado, ya que se cayó de rodillas al piso, pero en todo momento no separó su mirada de la mía.

_**Flash Back**_

—_Shaoran. Así está bien__—__ me dijo mientras me regalaba una bella sonrisa, lástima que esta no llegaba a sus ojos. _

—_Es como debe ser. Si tu estas triste, solo debes sonreír, así sabré cuando en verdad te sientes mal__—__ le sonreí y mi chica volvió a apoyarse en mi hombro, por lo cual la abracé. _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Estaba en la cocina de la cabaña. Le estaba preparando un té a Sakura, pues esta todavía seguía llorando después de haber pasado la puerta de la casa. Todavía tenía los nervios de puntas: quería saber que pasaba en su mente a como diera lugar.

Era ilógico, tenía unas ansias de protegerla de todos los males que su cerebro le escondía y peor aún ser yo quien resolviera todos sus problemas. Ya que una gran preocupación se incrustaba en mi cerebro: ¿qué era lo que realmente me sucedía a Sakura? Mi corazón latía fuertemente solo con verla, con solo su presencia cambiaba hasta mi genio. Yo sabía que esto solo me lo había producido una chica, y aunque su parecido era exorbitante, no podía enamorarme de ella, tenía que serle fiel a mi amada, mi chica, mi _Sakura_.

Me dirigía al salón, donde se encontraba una Sakura con los ojos más que rojos, su mirada perdida, pero ninguna lágrima nueva. Le sonreí gentilmente mientras depositaba la taza con té en la mesita de café que se encontraba junto frente a ella y me dispuse a sentarme a su lado cuando…

— "Agradece siempre y sonríe por lo que tienes, no por lo que ya no está"— dijo ella con hilo de voz. Sus palabras que pueden haber sido dichas por cualquier otra persona me descolocaron, yo había dicho esa oración y eso fue hace mucho a mi chica, cuando éramos unos pequeños sin problema alguno.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso Sakura? — le pregunté, e instantáneamente me miró con esos orbes que solo demostraban confusión— ¿¡Quién te dijo eso Sakura!? — tuve que gritar, ya que la chica estaba tan perdida dentro de sus pensamientos, lo cual sirvió: ella buscó nuevamente mi mirada, para luego sonreír delicadamente, tal y como lo hacía mi verdadera chica.

—Es una frase que alguien me dijo hace muchos años. ¿Sabes? Olvídalo, ni siquiera sé como es la persona que me hablaba esas cosas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—le pregunté confundido, acercándome a ella con sigilo.

—Ya son varias veces que un chico se aparece al lado mío cada vez que tengo estas "visiones", o eso es lo que creo que son. Él aparece en muchísimas situaciones, pero nunca lo puedo observar nítidamente, siempre lo veo borroso—dijo mostrándome un esbozo de sonrisa, y su mirada se perdió en la vista que nos proporcionaba el ventanal de la habitación: toda la extensión de la bahía, donde se vislumbraba el reflejo de la luna sobre el mar. Pero mi vista estaba en algo más hermoso, Sakura miraba embobada aquella imagen.

—Es hermoso— dijo mientras me miraba sonriendo, por lo cual yo le devolví la sonrisa— Gracias Shaoran, gracias por estar aquí conmigo en este momento. Sé que te juzgué mal antes, pero ahora te pido disculpas por todo lo que alguna vez pensé de ti.

En realidad, ella me descolocó. No sabía como responderle. Sabía que anteriormente me había juzgado sin razón pero, ¡eso era normal en este mundo! Cada quien piensa lo que quiere antes de conocer a alguien, aunque yo nunca he sido así, pues desde pequeño me enseñaron algo muy cierto: "no se juzga a las personas por su apariencia, siempre hay que conocerlas antes".

—Disculpas aceptadas, pero solo por esta vez— le dije regalándole una sonrisa torcida que sabía que a muchas chicas hacía sonrojar. Y como si lo hubiera adivinado: Sakura pasó de pálida al color de un tomate, y aunque sé que para algunos sería chistoso, ese sonrojo la hacía ver incluso más bella ante mis ojos.

Mi corazón y mi mente estaban en un gran debate: el primero sentía que a Sakura la había visto en el pasado, que era mi posibilidad de enamorarme nuevamente. El otro quería investigar más sobre ella, saber que secretos oculta y en realidad saber si mi corazón estaba en lo correcto. _"Recuerda amigo: las coincidencias no existen, todo tiene una razón en la vida"_, me había dicho Eriol hace unos días y me acordé de aquella conversación que tuvimos.

_**Flash Back **_

—_Shaoran reconócelo, la chica realmente te gusta._

—_Eriol, ya no sé que puedo hacer. Me siento confundido, ¡Yo no puedo amar a nadie!- le grité después de que su molestia constante me hartara. _

—_Solo hay una persona a la cual puedes amar: Ella —me respondió mi amigo pensativamente._

—_Exacto—le dije calmándome._

—_Pero solo se parecen Shaoran, ya no hagas volar tu mente. Mi opinión es que debes continuar con tu vida y si ella se apareció y tienes sentimientos hacia ella… ¡Sigue adelante amigo! Pero recuerda: "Las conincidencias no existen,__todo tiene una razón en la vida" _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Eriol era mi amigo hace ya años, sabía que me conocía bien, aunque a veces odiaba cuando hacia el "misterioso" cada vez que pensaba más de la cuenta.

—Iré a descansar Shaoran, ya es tarde y mañana debemos comenzar el trabajo. Gracias por escucharme y por el té – su sonrisa iluminó toda la habitación y comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras.

— ¡Al fin!—rezongué recostándome sobre una silla y llevando mis manos hacia mi nuca.

—No fue tan cansador Shaoran—dijo ella entre risas.

—Claro que lo fue. Pero lo terminamos en tiempo record, seguro esto servirá en Periodismo como a mi me servirá en Proyectos Audiovisuales.

— ¿Tenemos que regresar?— preguntó haciendo un puchero y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme solo un poco, girando mi cabeza para que ella no lo notara.

—Aún no, seguro partiremos mañana al medio día. Bueno, solo si tú quieres.

— ¡No! Claro que no, me encanta este lugar y me ayuda —

— "_Me ayuda"— dije mentalmente_— ¿te ayuda? — le pregunté a Sakura.

—Yo me entiendo, no es nada —me respondió dejándome confundido.

—Esta bien, si no quieres decírmelo…

—Ok, no te lo diré— dijo sonriendo y parándose de donde estaba sentada, rozando su mano con la mía y de repente todo se volvió natural: el roce, el entrelazar nuestros dedos hasta que una muy sonrojada Sakura estaba firmemente tomada de mi mano con los ojos muy abiertos mirándome, por lo cual yo le respondí el sonrojo, la mirada, la sonrisa. El momento era mágico: solo la sensación de su piel contra la mía me hacía ser otra persona y creo que ella sintió lo mismo que yo.

— ¡Vamos a la playa!— pegó un gritito y de pronto me vi siendo jalado de la mano, bajando juntos los pequeños escalones de la cabaña y corriendo hacia la playa.

**CONTINUARA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Chicas, estaremos actualizando muy probablemente dos veces por semana, gracias a que ahora tenemos el apoyo de Anndie Cullen-Li - en el siguiente capitulo conocerán sus poderes como beta- y a que mi imaginacion esta volando ;)

Como adelante en Facebook y en el grupo **SE VIENE LA ACCIÓN EN EL FIC** Y COMO PODEMOS VER... EN ESTE SHAORAN DA UN INDICIO ;)

_**GRACIAS CHICAS Y DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO.**_


	7. CRY Capitulo 6

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, SON CREACION DEL GRUPO CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES PROPIA CREACION MIA Y DE MI IMAGINACION.**

***NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** _ Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

_***"IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA"**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

**"Una noche especial"**

El día en la playa estuvo realmente emocionante, junto a Shaoran paseamos a lo largo de la playa y vimos el atardecer. Acordarme de eso hacía que mi corazón latiera cada vez más rápido.

Sentía como latía y no pude evitar ruborizarme, me encontraba sentada frente al espejo por el cual vi mi muy pequeño sonrojo, sacudí rápidamente la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, pero fue en vano; de pronto, el espejo se convirtió en un recordatorio ante mis ojos…

_**Flash Back**_

—_Basta Shaoran __—__dije corriendo de un lado a otro, evitando que Shaoran me tirara arena mojada. Una gran sonrisa acompañaba mi rostro, ya que la idea de jugar con la arena se me había ocurrido a mí… tirándosela a Shaoran. _

— _¡__TREGUA! __—G__ritó, y poco a poco me le acerqué hasta quedar frente a él__—.__ Toma __—__sus manos estaban llenas de arena y las sentí golpear contra mi cuerpo ante el impacto__—. S__akura… no quería, realmente no quería. _

— _¿N__o querías qué? __—C__uando me di cuenta Shaoran estaba tirado en la arena y yo estaba sobre él, le aventé un poco de arena en la cara, ensuciándosela. Ambos reímos al ver lo sucios que estábamos, pero al dejar de reír caímos en la cuenta de la posición que teníamos. _

—_Y__o lo siento __—__dije rápidamente separándome de él._

—_Y...yo __—__dijo él mirando hacia otro lado. _

—_C__reo que es hora de regresar. _

—_No Sakura, ven siéntate, y espera un par de minutos __—pidió._

— _¿__Qué pasará en un par de minutos? __—no pude evitar preguntar._

—_Espera y veras __—__dijo mirando hacia el cielo. _

_Y así fue, ambos esperamos un par de minutos y vimos como el sol se ponía dejándonos maravillados con lo hermosa que podía ser la naturaleza. _

—_Shaoran_

— _¿__Sí Sakura? __—__Nuestros rostros se encontraban demasiado cerca, nuestras miradas se cruzaban y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía miedo de morirme de un infarto._

—_Gracias __—le __dije y rápidamente lo abracé para salir de esa incómoda situación _

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Mi vista no se apartó del espejo hasta que este mostró nuevamente mi imagen, el rubor seguía en mí y no sabía como hacerlo desaparecer. Me cepillé el cabello y me dije:

—_Ya es hora de ir a dormir, Sakura_ —dejé a un costado el cepillo y comencé a caminar hacia la cama, seguidamente traté de cerrar los ojos y de dormirme, pero me movía de un lado a otro en la cama. No podía dormirme, cuando me di cuenta de la hora eran ya las 3 am.

—Encontré la forma de dormir, creo que un vaso de leche tibia ayudará bastante —susurré y sonreí. Salí cuidadosamente de mi habitación para evitar despertar a Shaoran con algún ruido ocasionado por mi torpeza. Caminé lentamente hacia las escaleras y luego en la plata baja me concentré en ingresar a la cocina, tarareé despacio y prendí la luz y… Ah, me llevé una gran sorpresa, otra vez.

—Sakura ¿Qué haces despierta? —dijo Shaoran mirándome, sentado en una de las banquetas de la cocina.

—Shaoran —murmuré, un rubor llegó a mis mejillas, lo pude sentir ya que estás ardían—. Eh... ¡Me asustaste! —Exclamé, para salir de la incomodidad en la cual me encontraba—. Tomaré un vaso con agua y me iré —dije sonriéndole y dirigiéndome hacia la heladera, tomé una botella de agua y salí de la cocina rápidamente, pasé la sala pero pronto fui detenida.

— ¿Es que tú tampoco puedes dormir? —Sentí como se acercaba más hacia mí y todo mi cuerpo se tensó por el contacto de sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Debo subir —quise comenzar a subir, pero nuevamente me vi interrumpida.

— ¿¡Estás huyendo de mi!? —Abrí mis ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía él pensar así de mí? Claro que yo no estaba huyendo de Shaoran… ¿O sí lo hacía?

"_Sakura tú lo quieres, él es tuyo y tú tienes que ser suya". Mi mente… no otra vez, por favor._

—Shaoran…— titubeé—. Yo… yo no estoy huyendo de ti, no podría —dije. Comencé a bajar los pocos escalones que había logrado subir y pegué nuevamente mi cuerpo al de Shaoran; no podía dejar de mirarlo y tampoco podía evitar perderme en esa mirada tan encantadora.

Puse ambas manos sobre su pecho atrayéndolo más hacia mí. —Nunca podría huir de tu lado —sentí mis mejillas arder y supuse que era causa del gran sonrojo que debía tener en el rostro.

—Sakura —dijo él, abrazándome como si su vida dependiera de eso y él era correspondido.

—No sé cómo decirlo —dije, separándome de él y tomando su mano. Él me miraba confundido y con el ceño levemente fruncido—. No sé quien soy, perdí mis recuerdos pero… —dudé en decirlo. Debería decirle qué no era nada e irme, pero ya había empezado y era imposible que no continuara; en verdad él me mata…

—Pero… —dijo obligándome a continuar, ya que su voz así lo demandaba.

—Pero cada vez que estoy contigo estos vuelven y veo cosas que no sé qué son; me siento mal por no saber, pero soy feliz porque me veo sonreír con alguien que sé que es importante para mí.

—Sakura yo…

—Shaoran, no te sientas mal—pedí—. No es nada de cuidado —sonreí—. Hagamos algo, yo no puedo dormir y tú tampoco ¿Por qué no miramos unas pelis? —volví a sonreírle y sé que logré sacarle una amplia sonrisa.

—Está bien —dijo y luego me dejó para mostrarme todas las películas que había; optamos por una cómica y así estuvimos, mirando la peli muy concentrados. Sin darme cuenta apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y ahí me quedé quieta, sin mover ni un solo músculo, él poco a poco me rodeó con sus brazos y pronto quedé sobre su pecho.

La película había pasado sin mayor problema, las risas se intensificaron en aquella casa y las palomitas de maíz volaban por doquier; yo le aventé varias a Shaoran.

—Basta Shaoran —pedí entre risas.

—No, tú misma te lo buscaste, eso te pasa por tirarme palomitas cuando no debías —él comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

—Pero fue gracioso y casi imposible de abstenerme a hacerlo —expliqué—. Dormías con la boca abierta y tirarte palomitas en un puntería perfecta era mi meta, aunque debo decir que no lo logré —le dije mientras reía a más no poder.

—Encima te burlas —las cosquillas fueron incrementándose más y mi estómago comenzaba a dolerme de tanta risa.

—Basta —dije casi sin aliento y entre risas—. Estoy muriendo —dramaticé. Él se alejó y me dejó respirar, sus ojos brillaban como si hubiese ganado una gran batalla.

—Así que te crees listo —dije y me abalancé sobre él, tratando de hacerle cosquillas, cosa imposible debo decir, pues mis manos pronto fueron sujetadas.

—No creo que quieras sufrir de nuevo.

—No Shaoran no —murmuré poniendo carita de buena

—Así está mejor —sonrió, mientras, yo seguía sobre su cuerpo. Abrí mis piernas para sentarme a ahorcadas sobre él.

Él no dejaba de mirarme y yo mucho menos a él.

—Sakura… —susurró.

— ¿Sí? Dime.

—Eh… —titubeó y miró hacia un costado, incómodo y fue ahí que caí en cuenta de mí posición. Me levanté como un tren bala y el sonrojo no tardó en llegar, sentía como ardían mis mejillas y eso me hacía saber que estaba muy avergonzada. ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de la situación y mucho menos de mí posición? ¿Es qué acaso soy estúpida?

No podía creer lo que había hecho, rápidamente comencé a caminar.

—Hasta más tarde, Shaoran — le dije, caminando hacia las escaleras y subiendo lo más rápido que podía.

—Tú no te vas —sentí como mi cuerpo era pegado a la pared y como mis labios eran atrapados por los de Shaoran. Ese beso estaba lleno de pasión y no solo por mí parte, la parte más demandante era la de Shaoran; mordía mis labios delicadamente y yo no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido. Sus besos comenzaron bajar por mi cuello y los gemidos se intensificaban, hice que me levantara del piso y rodeé con mis piernas su cintura.

En muy poco tiempo nos encontrábamos en su habitación, me depositó delicadamente en la cama y se quitó la camisa de su juego de pijama. Los besos siguieron y mi mente estaba en blanco; me estaba dejando seducir y ser guiada por la lujuria que nuestros cuerpos sentían. Tenía que reaccionar ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Yo nunca… mi cuerpo no podía parar, mis neuronas no hacían clic y yo casi caía en la tentación. Shaoran volvió a dedicarse a mis labios, exigiéndolos, reclamándolos; dejó caer su cuerpo delicadamente sobre el mío, pero no fue su peso, fue cuando sentí su erección que me detuve, lo miré a los ojos y salí corriendo lo más rápido posible que mis pies podían. Una vez en el pasillo troté a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, dejándome caer contra la misma.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reaccionó de esa manera? ¿Por qué sus labios…? ¿Por qué él debía ser tan perfecto para mí? ¿Por qué una gran opresión en mi pecho me hacía un llamado de atención?

"_La amé cómo nunca amé a nadie en mi vida…"_

El camino de regreso a casa había sido el más raro de todos; se sentí la tensión en el auto, y ninguno hablaba. Sentí su mirada varias veces, pero me dediqué a ver por la ventana, dándole la espalda, no sabía que hacer ni que decirle.

"_Lo siento Li, no fue mi intención dejarte…excitado" _ironicé en mi mente.

Claro que no podía decirle eso, seria una completa estupidez.

Cuando llegamos al barrio tomé mi bolso, y mi pequeña maleta rápidamente.

—Gracias Shaoran —dije con la mirada baja y me adentré a mi casa rápidamente, sin dejarlo reaccionar y dejándolo con lo que me iba a decir en la boca.

No podía evitarlo, me sentía estúpida; rara. Mi corazón latía fuertemente, cómo si hubiese corrido una gran maratón mas no era así. Latía por él; sabía que si él me hubiese hecho suya no habría vuelta atrás para decir:

"_Me enamoré de él"_

No podía mentirme más, me había enamorado de la persona que no debía.

Después de las advertencias de Tomoyo, aunque debo decir ella tampoco sigue sus propias advertencias.

Mi corazón palpitaba con tan solo recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y que no pasó. Cerré los ojos y apreté fuertemente las manos, di un golpe a la puerta y me dejé caer en esta; unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, agradecía que nadie estuviera ahí para recibirme.

Ahora solo quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar que iba a hacer con él… Pero tenía un problema mayor ¿Cómo lo iba a evitar en la facultad?

¿¡CÓMO!?

_Continuará…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Hola chicas y chicos **MIL GRACIAS, GRACIAS INFINITAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE LE ESTÁN DANDO AL FIC , REALMENTE NO PUEDO PARAR DE AGRADECERLES PORQUE ASÍ LO SIENTO YO , PARA MI ESTO ES REALMENTE INCREIBLE, DESDE LEER SUS INCREÍBLES REVIEWS HASTA HABLAR CON USTEDES POR FACE, SUS "MG" A LA PAGINA HACEN QUE MI CORAZÓN BRINQUE DE ALEGRÍA , LO CUAL SE LO PUEDEN PREGUNTAR A PALOMA Y A ANNDIE... MIL GRACIAS! **

**POR ULTIMO ME QUEDA DECIRLES**... Las dudas se irán despejando de a poco, y con el debido tiempo... **COMENZAMOS CON LA ACCIÓN! **

**Que es lo que pasara ahora!? Esto los unirá!? Sakura recordara nuevas cosas!? **

**UN MINI AVANCE DE LOS QUE SE VIENE: **

**"MUY PRONTO EN CRY"**

_LA ACCION VA A COMENZAR _  
_LOS SECRETOS NO SOPORTAN ESTAR MAS GUARDADOS_  
_EL AMOR SURGIRA..._

_LOS RECUERDOS VOLARAN_  
_LA MUERTE APARECERA _  
_EL ENGAÑO, EL SUFRIMIENTO Y LO OSCURO SE APROXIMA_  
_EL LLANTO, EL ANGEL Y LA LUZ RENACERA _  
_NO SE LA PIERDAN!_


	8. CRY Capitulo 7

** LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP . LA HISTORIA ES UNICA & ORIGINAL PRODUCTO DE MI IMAGINACION Y LA DE MIS BETAS ANNDIE & PALOMA.**

***NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** _Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

_***"IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA"**_

**CRY CAPITULO 7**

**SHAORAN POV**

¿Por qué diablos tenía que pasar así? ¿Por qué diablos ella se zafó de mis manos?

No pude evitar pegar un puño contra el escritorio delante de mí, estaba frustrado. Sakura estuvo a milésimas de ser mía; mía y completamente mía, pero ella se paró rápidamente, me miró por unos segundos y luego salió casi corriendo, dejándome confundido ante su reacción

— ¡SOY UN IDIOTA! —Grité.

Me dejé caer en uno de los muebles de cuero que se encontraban ahí, mi cabeza no dejaba de pasarme imágenes del gran fin de semana vivido con Sakura.

Esa hermosa sonrisa; esa voz que salió como una melodía perfecta para mis oídos; ese sonrojo que cada vez se hacía más conocido; su risa que entraba por mis oídos pero no podía dejar oír; ese beso y ese casi encuentro de nuestros cuerpos…

—DEMONIOS ¿POR QUÉ? —Volví a gritar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y un hombre algo mayor, ya conocido perfectamente por mí, entraba al despacho.

—Disculpe joven Shaoran, pero el joven Hiiragizawa esta al teléfono —hizo una pequeña reverencia saliendo de la habitación y yo me acerqué al escritorio donde se encontraba el teléfono.

"—_H__ola Eriol ¿Qué pasa?_

—_H__ola amigo ¿cómo estás?, yo bien ¿y vos? __—__dijo. _

—_Eriol__… no estoy de humor para tus bromas, ¿qué es lo que sucede?_

—_N__o sucede nada Shaoran, hablo para saber qué pasó el fin de semana con Kinomoto. _

—_N__o pasó nada Eriol y si pasara tampoco te lo diría __—__dije seriamente y con el ceño algo fruncido_

—_N__o seas cruel Xiao-Lang __—__y ahí esta el tono que más me desagrada, hasta sacarme de mis casillas. _

— _¡__NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! __—__grite y escuché a mi mejor amigo y socio reírse muy abiertamente del otro lado del teléfono__—. __Eriol, ¿para qué me llamaste? ¿Para burlarte de mí? Ya lo hiciste, ahora PIER- DE- TE __—__dije y corté la llamada que había logrado sacar lo peor de mí."_

* * *

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Acaso… ¿¡Acaso me estaba evitando!?

No. Sakura no podía hacerme eso, no después de todo lo que pasó en aquella casa y aquel fin de semana. Toda esta semana traté de acercarme a ella pero no había caso, cada vez que me acercaba a ella aparecía el _muy jodido_ de Yue o Daidouji.

¿Es que todos habían armado un complot en mi contra?

¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Sakura me estaba exasperando y hoy era el día; no podía esperar mas, necesitaba saber qué le pasó ese día, ¿Por qué se fue así? ¿¡Por qué diablos me abandonó y por qué demonios me evita!?

¿Por qué me exasperaba tanto? Me había dejado, sí, pero no éramos nada.

¿Cuándo me puse así por una mujer? ¡Nunca señores! Nunca me puse así por una mujer en mí vida.

—Hola Shaoran —esa voz, fijé mi mirada en la mujer que tenía en frente mío.

—Emma —dije mirándola; llevaba un vestido color rojo, acentuado su cuerpo y dejando a la vista el gran cuerpo que poseía—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunté, algo me hacia sospechar de ella.

—Nada —respondió. — ¿Es qué no puedo hacerte compañía ahora? —Sonrió con la malicia dibujada en el rostro.

—No estoy de humor para tus rodeos, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —exigí.

—Mis padres llamarán a tu madre y le pedirán que tengamos una _"cita de compromiso" _—dijo sonriéndome.

—Sabes que no voy a casarme contigo ¿O es qué no te queda claro que no te amo? —dije restándole importancia al asunto.

—Yo tampoco te amo Shaoran, pero sabes muy bien que tu empresa uniéndose con la de mis padres tendría mucho más reconocimiento en el mercado europeo, después de todo Inglaterra es un gran país para abrir una nueva cede para la empresa Li, ¿O no te parece conveniente? —dijo acercándose más y dejando ver su gran escote, nada decente.

—Escúchame bien —murmuré acercándome a ella sobre la mesa, dejando que nuestros rostros estuvieran casi unidos—. Ni por toda la plata del mundo, nunca pero NUNCA —remarqué mis palabras—, me casaría con una mujer como vos —golpeé mi mano contra la mesa y ella dio un pequeño saltito.

—No descansaré Shaoran, juro hacerte la vida imposible y también a ella —advirtió, mirando hacia un lado, seguí su mirada y me topé con Sakura, sentada en uno de los bancos del campus.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño.

—No me conoces Shaoran —tomó su cartera y comenzó a caminar.

Emma era una mujer insoportable; pero como dicen por ahí: una mujer despechada puede hacer cualquier locura. No iba a permitir que se acercara a Sakura por nada del mundo, lo evitaría a toda costa, si algo le llegara a pasar… juro que me moriría con ella.

Me paré de mi asiento y me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Sakura; la miré, tenía los ojos cerrados y miraba hacia el cielo, se veía realmente encantadora.

—Sakura —dije, ella se sobresaltó y miró hacia todos lados—. Vamonos —exigí, la tomé del brazo y comencé a llevarla hacia el estacionamiento de la facultad. Saqué la alarma de mi auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y la hice entrar.

— ¿Shaoran qué haces? —Una Tomoyo completamente perpleja se acercaba a mí a gran velocidad.

—No te metas Tomoyo, el problema es mío y de Sakura.

— ¡Pero no puedes llevártela así! —exclamó, casi gritando.

—Tomoyo —gritó una voz a lo lejos. ¿Es qué acaso todos estaban realmente en mi contra? El idiota de Yue estaba acercándose a Tomoyo y poniéndose delante de mí.

—No te vas a llevar a Sakura —dijo y ambos comenzamos una guerra de miradas en la cual salí victorioso.

—No se metan —exigí—. Es problema mío y de ella, y Sakura lo sabe —miré hacia el auto y ahí se encontraba ella con la mirada baja. Subí y aceleré lo más que pude.

El camino no fue muy largo, era temprano y las calles de Tokio no estaban colapsadas, una gran diferencia si hubiese sido a la hora del almuerzo.

Entré en el Tokio Central tomado de la mano de Sakura, comenzamos a subir por el gran ascensor y me gané las miradas de todos los empleados, quienes guiaban su mirada a la chica que sostenía fuertemente del brazo y casi llevaba arrastrando. Ella aún no reaccionaba, estaba en su mundo, una de las cosas que me exasperaban más; quería saber qué es lo que estaba pensando, quería saber qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza, quería volver a tener esos labios que eran mi perdición. Sí, lo admito… mi perdición.

Sakura se había convertido en mi otro yo. Nunca creí que volvería a enamorarme y mucho menos que todos los sentimientos que estaban apareciendo los sentiría sin culpa alguna. Antes me sentía culpable cuando estaba con alguien, después de todo tenía que satisfacer mis necesidades de hombre.

—Akira, no dejes pasar a nadie a mi despacho, estaré ocupado —ordené y ella asintió, comencé a caminar y a abrir la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla Akira apareció nuevamente.

—Señor usted tiene juntas y la firma de un contrato realmente importante.

—Dile a Eriol que se haga cargo de todo, llámalo al celular, debe estar cursando la última materia.

—Está bien señor —cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la chica que aún seguía tomando de la mano, la guie hasta uno de los sillones y ambos tomamos asiento.

— ¿Puedes decirme algo Sakura? —dije tomándola de ambas manos, ella no reaccionaba, así que tomé su rostro con una de mis manos y lo levanté.

—Shaoran —murmuró, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pronto me vi abrazándola ya que comenzó a sollozar levemente.

—Calma mi amor —le di un pequeño beso en la cabeza y ella me miró nuevamente, con mis manos despejé las lágrimas que tenía en el rostro y ella me sonrió.

—Soy una estúpida, no sabía como enfrentarme a vos y… —no podía resistirme, esos labios eran mi perdición. Atrapar sus labios entre los míos, explorar la calidad de su boca, ser correspondido de la misma manera con la misma pasión y anhelación hacía que mi mundo estuviera al revés y me dejaba muy en claro que realmente la necesitaba como un loco.

Tenía que seguir mi vida, aún tenía dudas sobre ella, sus actitudes y todo, pero sabía muy bien que mi corazón palpitaba como un loco cada vez que la veía, cada vez que se sonrojaba y yo también lo hacía, me sentía tan conectado a ella que no sabía como explicar las cosas.

Ambos nos separamos, necesitábamos aire, nos miramos a los ojos y ahí lo supe; necesitaba a esa mujer en mi vida, y por nada del mundo la dejaría ir.

—Shaoran… esto es… —el sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas y se veía más linda así, amaba ese maquillaje natural en ella.

—Sakura, no voy a dejarte ir, necesito de vos —dije y uní nuestros labios en un corto beso.

—Shaoran…

—Shaoran nada, quiero estar con vos —le sonreí y la abracé, siendo correspondido al instante.

—Yo también Shaoran, yo también quiero estar con vos —afirmó.

Nos volvimos a unir en un beso y la tomé de las manos

—Salgamos a pasear y celebremos —le pedí.

— ¿Celebrar qué? —dijo con inocencia propia de ella.

—Lo nuestro mi amor, eres mía y nadie te va a alejar de mi lado, lo prometo —la puse delante de mí y le di un beso más. Sabía que no me cansaría de ella ni de esos labios que me volvían loco por completo

* * *

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella entró en el auto, comencé a manejar hasta la universidad y ahí nos encontrábamos, ella sonreía y eso hacía que mi día se iluminara

Estábamos juntos y eso realmente me alegraba el día y la vida. La miré y pude ver el conjunto de ropa que traía hoy; llevaba un vestido bastante lindo, la falda era un tono rosa claro con pequeñas flores, la parte de arriba blanca y su cintura era marcada por un cinturón ancho color marrón; su cabello estaba hacia un costado y llevaba una pequeña vincha rosada que hacía juego.

—Sakura estás hermosa —dije mirándola y frenando el auto, ya que así me lo pedía el semáforo.

Le di un corto beso mientras ella murmuraba un tímido _"Gracias"_ y vi como el sonrojo llegaba a su mejillas haciéndola más encantadora. Presté nuevamente atención al camino para luego de un par de cuadras adentrarnos a la universidad.

Al bajar todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, la tomé de la mano para darle mas firmeza y vi como de pronto el estacionamiento se llenaba de murmullos.

—Sakura —ella frenó junto conmigo y una muy emocionada Tomoyo llevaba una cámara en las manos.

Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada y más apegada mí, cómo pidiéndome ayuda para salir de esa situación. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios y Tomoyo seguía enfocándonos de todos los lados posibles.

—Ya era hora chicos, después de todos los mas allegados sabíamos que esto iba a terminar así, ¿no es cierto Tomoyo? —Eriol estaba abrazándonos a mí y a Sakura por la espalda.

—Yo creo que deberían decirnos porque se llaman por sus nombres ¿No es así? —dijo mi pequeña cerezo.

—Sí, mucha confianza entre ustedes ¿O acaso ustedes también…? —Dejé la pregunta al aire y vi como ambos se ruborizaron, Eriol tosió un poco para disimular, pero no lo logró y a Tomoyo casi se le cae la cámara de las manos

Sakura y yo comenzamos a reír de la situación y nos fuimos caminando por el campus lo más alegres y contentos

—Shaoran —escuché, las risas frenaron en seco y vi cómo Sakura se aferró más a mí.

—Emma —dije serio.

—Veo que ya estás con ella, felicidades, —murmuró, viendo a Sakura— espero que le caigas bien a la madre de Shaoran. Soy la única que logró complacerla —dijo burlonamente.

—Ella lo hará excelente, no te metas en dónde no te corresponde —dije con el ceño fruncido

—Oh Sakura, no puedes hablar, ¿es acaso qué los ratones te comieron la boca? —la risa de Emma se hizo audible y nos ganamos un par de miradas.

—Bas… —quise decir.

—Yo me puedo defender muy bien, y como dijo Shaoran, no te metas donde no te importa —exigió—, dudo que la madre de Shaoran sepa la clase de mujer que has sido estando en relación formal con su hijo —debo decir que quedé en estado shock, Emma cerró y abrió la boca.

—Dudo que seas la mujer que la madre de Shaoran quiere como hija —contratacó ella.

—Eso solo lo sabremos él y yo. No te metas más y déjanos en paz —sentí como era tirado de la mano por Sakura y apuré más mi paso.

—No dejaré que nos lastime —dijo ella, deteniéndose de golpe mientras unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

—Mi amor… —susurré, la abrace y su sollozo fue aún mayor—. Yo tampoco permitiré que ella te haga daño alguno —prometí.

**_Continuará… _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA FELIZ ;) _**

**__**Bueno chicas y chicos se que deben haber esperado este cap con muchas ansias, vamos a endulzarnos un poco con la historia que va a ocurrir con Sakurita y Shaoran ;) KAWAI!

Gracias a todas por la paciencia enorme que han tenido en esperar este cap, deje los adelantos en nuestro facebook: loveistolaughpageoficial - si no se ve recurrir a

nuestro perfil ahí también lo encontraras.

Otra cosa, de la cual estoy muy agradecida con ustedes porque ustedes tienen mucho que ver en esto, les agradezco inmensamente** la nominacion de CRY como "Mejor FanFic" en los CLAMP AWARDS 2012 organizado por los chicos del CLAMP FESTIVAL VIRTUAL **

Para votar les dejare el link de la pagina siempre en mi facebook, tenemos tiempo hasta el 21 de octubre ;)

**NUEVAMENTE MIL GRACIAS NO SABEN LO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO PARA MI ES Realmente GRANDIOSO Y FUE SORPRENDENTE , CREO QUE VOLVÍ A LEER EL MENSAJE DIEZ VECES ANTES DE CAER! jajajaja**

**GRACIA INFINITAS POR TODO EL APOYO QUE LE ESTÁN DANDO A ESTA HISTORIA, MIL GRACIAS!**


	9. CRY Capítulo 8

**Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas chicas _CLAMP. _La historia es única y original producto de mi imaginación y la de mis betas, Paloma y Anndie.**

Capítulo beteado por Anndie Cullen-Li, Beta de FFAD

www . facebook groups / BetasFFAdiction

* * *

**CRY- CAPITULO 8**

**Sakura POV.**

_¿Qué expresar? ¿Qué ver? ¿Por qué sonreír? ¿Por qué ser feliz?_ ¿Acaso no son esas las preguntas que siempre nos hacemos cuándo pensamos demasiado en cómo ser, en cómo encontrarle un sentido a la vida?

"_¿Acaso se puede ser infinitamente feliz?"_ Sonreí al escuchar esa frase y más aún cuando sentí dos brazos firmes rodearme.

Escuchar el palpitar de un corazón, una respiración, levantar mi vista y encontrarme con un hombre tan perfecto y varonil como él; ver cada rasgo fino de su rostro, y luego encontrarme con esos faroles color ámbar mirándome fijamente y sonriéndome era lo mejor que me podía pasar. Desvié mi mirada y volví a sonrojarme cómo la primera vez que lo vi; sentí como me aferró más a él. El mueble era lo bastante espacioso para que entráramos los dos. Nos encontrábamos en la sala de cine, muy cómodos acostados en el sofá.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

—Sí —sonreí, me giré y lo abracé.

Ambos nos giramos y seguimos viendo la película, aún seguíamos abrazados y puedo permitirme decir que adoraba estar de esa manera con él. Sharon me hacía completamente feliz, hacía que mis sentimientos se dispararan de la manera menos pensada. Esos besos efusivos, la sobre-protección que tenía; esos mágicos agarres entre los pasillos de la facultad. Las salidas a tomar un helado, las risas, las peleas de almohadas y cuánto más no hicimos en estos tres meses.

Me sentía tan protegida… sentía qué toda la felicidad que tenía estando con él no cabía en mi cuerpo. Mi corazón era grande y cuando estaba con él se volvía más grande. Atesoraba nuestros juntos, cada beso, cada segundo. Adoraba todo de él; desde su pésimo desayuno, que intentó hacerlo y que le salió todo mal, provocando su enojo; junto a Wei reímos como dos niños al verlo tan furioso y salir casi corriendo de la cocina al ver que sus _hot cakes_ se le habían quemado.

También recuerdo que luego de ayudar a Wei, salí corriendo hacia su habitación y lo abracé por la espalda, aferrándome a él cómo si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Sí, así habían sido los últimos tres meses, llenos de amor, pasión, risas, y mucha, pero mucha felicidad.

Pero ser feliz de esa manera es… _raro_; los miedos comienzan a invadirte, te sientes inferior a la persona a la cuál tienes al lado; te preguntas cosas como: _¿Está bien qué estemos juntos?; ¿Qué busca de mí? No quiero separarme de él ¿Se irá de mi lado y me abandonará?_

Las peores cosas vienen a tu mente y no sabes cómo reaccionar. Pero cuando él era tan tierno y dulce conmigo, todas esas dudas se iban al mismo tacho de basura del cuál salían.

Ver cómo se ponía cada vez que hablaba con un chico. El que demuestre que soy suya y de nadie más, plantándome un beso delante de todo chico que se me acercaba… Bueno, lo admito, yo tampoco permitía qué él estuviera demasiado cerca de una chica; creo que ambos éramos posesivos, pero de manera distinta; yo era más delicada y él más bruto.

"…_La única que pude acabar con mi sufrimiento es usted…"_

—Lo mismo digo —y ahí estaba él, comiendo palomitas, estaba sentado, mientras yo me encontraba acostada sobre sus piernas.

— "_Lamento mucho hacerlo sufrir, señor Li"_ —dije pícara y graciosamente, mientras me levantaba, acercándome a él

— "_Pues señorita, acabe usted con este sufrimiento que tengo aquí, en el pecho _—vi cómo se llevó la mano a su corazón.

— "_¿Pero como podría yo ayudarlo señor? No puedo… yo…"_ —guie mi vista hacia el piso.

— "_Míreme señorita" _—ambos seguíamos interpretando personajes, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y rápido sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo—. _"Usted es la única a la cual le debo todo"_ —sentí en ese momento qué mis labios eran tocados delicadamente por otros, cerré los ojos y me dejé guiar. Nuestros labios seguían bailando esa danza ya conocida. El beso que hacía instantes había comenzado delicadamente, se incrementó. Un calor me invadió, pronto fue él a quién tuve arriba de mí, sentí como bajó sus labios por mi cuello y yo comencé a soltar leves gemidos, instintivamente me mordí el labio… no quería dar un concierto.

—Eres tan perfecta… —me susurró al oído para después ocuparse de mis labios.

—Shao…ran -musité entrecortadamente.

_TOC, TOC _—se escuchó.

—Joven, voy a entrar —advirtió una voz del otro lado.

—Espere Wei —pidió Shaoran con la voz ronca, vi como se paró rápidamente y ahogué una carcajada al ver su ceño fruncido.

—Lamento molestarlos jóvenes, pero el señor Hiiragizawa los está esperando en la sala junto con la señorita Daidōji.

—Tomoyo está acá —dije sonriente, lo cual hizo que me ganara una mirada casi asesina por parte de Li.

Sí, en momentos así prefería decirle por su apellido. No me gustaba cómo me miraba.

—Con su permiso —Wei hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala de cine.

— ¿Así qué estás contenta? —Mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir esa mirada tan fuerte de Li y cómo él comenzaba a acercarse más y más a mí.

—Yo…yo —titubeé, no sabía qué decir—. Es mi amiga y sí, estoy contenta —me paré rápidamente, y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero no logré tan lejos como pensé, ya que Sharon me detuvo para abrazarme.

—Me vuelves loco Sakura —comentó seguro—, es natural qué quiera tener a mi _"mujer"_ —abrí los ojos como platos.

— ¿¡Mujer!? —Exclamé, sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa.

—Sí mi amor, eso eres. Mi mujer —afirmó—. Eres mía y de nadie más —sentí como su abrazo fue completamente posesivo; nos separamos solo un poco y fue ahí cuando nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez el beso comenzó con mayor fuerza, y poco a poco se fue debilitando. Sonreímos al separarnos y nos tomamos de las manos para salir al encuentro con nuestros amigos.

* * *

¡QUIERO DESAPARECER, YA NO SOPORTO ESTO! ¡TIERRA TRÁGAME! — gritaba para mis adentros, mientras era literalmente arrastrada por una muy feliz Tomoyo.

No me mal entiendan, es mi amiga y la amo muchísimo. Los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez viví con ella vuelven poco a poco, pero a la vez ya no le doy tanta importancia como antes.

—_Sakurita_ ese —afirmó—. Ese es perfecto —aquí vamos de nuevo; entramos por milésima vez en otra de las tantas tiendas que tenía el Tokio Central. Vi cómo Tomoyo daba órdenes a una de las señoritas y seguro era por el vestido, pero bueno —vamos a decir la verdad—, era realmente hermoso y ese color se me vería realmente bien, después de todo era un evento social, uno de los primeros a los cuáles iría junto a Shaoran, como él dijo.

"_Irás ahí como mi mujer, no como mi novia"_ —resonó en mi mente.

Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, en solo pensar sobre esa velada, pero los nervios me comían. Según mi madre no había ningún inconveniente en que Shaoran me presente como su novia, y justo cuando más necesitaba de mi madre ella tenía que salir de viaje de negocios.

Entré en uno de los probadores, esperé a qué me dieran el vestido para ponérmelo y salir a desfilar para Tomoyo, aunque debo decir que eso me daba mucha pena y vergüenza.

Cuando al fin tuve el vestido puesto me levanté un poco el cabello y salí, esperando una aprobación de Tomoyo, después de que ella lo mirara varias veces al fin exclamó sonriendo y con estrellitas en los ojos:

—Es este, este es perfecto —dijo dando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo.

Cuando terminamos de comprar enviamos las cosas al coche y ambas nos relajamos en la heladería. Moría por tomar un helado, además un helado en invierno no venía nada mal y pienso que hasta lo disfruto más.

—Y dime ¿cómo van las cosas con Li? —Preguntó Tomoyo, sentándose en frente de mí.

—Van muy bien, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar —sonreí.

—Lo has cambiado completamente —afirmó—, me sorprendo cada vez más.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí Sakurita, es así, vos no sabes como era él.

—Bueno, tampoco me importa, él ahora cambió y punto. No quiero saber nada acerca de su pasado.

—Sakurita te vas a ver hermosa con ese vestido —cambio de tema y se lo agradecí mentalmente—. Parece que fue hecho justo para vos.

—Ay Tomy, basta me apenas —pedí y vi como, en ese momento mi amiga se llevaba una de sus manos hacia su cabeza y la bajaba.

—Tomoyo, ¿estás bien? —Me acerqué rápidamente a ella.

—Sí Saku, no te preocupes, es solo que me agarró un fuerte mareo —comentó.

—Tomoyo —murmuré—, ¿desayunaste? —Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿La verdad? —Me miró, yo asentí y luego bajó la mirada—. No, no desayuné.

—Tomoyo, ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Debes desayunar, las compras pueden esperar y yo también.

—Sabes qué no me gusta ser impuntual —se excusó.

—Y sabes qué me molesto mucho si no te cuidas —le rebatí.

—Lo sé —dijo apenada—. Lo siento.

—Está bien, te perdono —cedí—. Pero la próxima no —amenacé en broma, aunque llevaba algo de verdad.

—Bueno —exclamo y su sonrisa volvió al ver qué nos traían nuestros helados.

Hablamos de cosas triviales y así se nos pasó un buen rato; amabas reíamos a más no poder. Cuando nos levantamos nos vimos rodeadas por dos hombres hermosos y volvimos a reír.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensamos qué ya se habían ido —preguntó Eriol.

—No, no nos fuimos, se nos pasó el rato hablando de muchas cosas —le contestó Tomoyo.

—Cosas de mujeres —aclaré y vi como Tomoyo estaba más sonriente al encontrarse entre los brazos de Eriol.

Ellos apenas y se están conociendo; aunque ese _"apenas"_ a mí y a Shaoran nos suena raro, ahí hay gato encerrado y esos dos no nos dicen nada, pero eso ya es tema de ellos.

—Bueno hermosas señoritas, ¿Gustan acompañarnos a cenar esta noche?

—Por mí encantada —contestó rápidamente Tomoyo.

—Por mí parte digo lo mismo —sonreí.

—Bueno, entonces vámonos —y todos nos vimos saliendo del lugar.

* * *

No sabía qué ponerme, era tan difícil elegir ropa… suspiré y me dejé caer en mi cama. Me senté nuevamente y observé mi closet, ya sabía qué vestido ponerme, ese sería perfecto.

Era un vestido color claro —durazno cremoso, se podría decir— y con un pequeño lazo que marcaba y acentuaba la cintura. Sonreí al verme en el espejo completamente lista y después de horas tratando de buscar el mejor atuendo. Lo peor de todo era qué Tomoyo no estaba ahí para ayudarme, ella estaba en su casa, alistándose también.

Peiné mi cabello, para luego de tantas idas y vueltas dejarlo suelto y un par de bucles en él. Me maquillé, me puse un poco de perfume y tomé mi bolso justo a tiempo.

—Señorita ya la están esperando

—Gracias Kotoko —le sonreí a la señora que salía por la puerta.

"_Sakura te ves linda"_ pensé y sonreí. Me miré por última vez en el espejo y salí de mi habitación. Bajé lentamente las escaleras, ya que con los tacones que llevaba no me iría muy bien que digamos.

—Sakura —exclamó con asombro Tomoyo, lo cuál hizo que ambos hombres —qué hablaban entre sí— me prestaran atención.

Sonreí nerviosamente y el rubor se apoderó nuevamente de mis mejillas, odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Cuando al fin llegué al final de las escaleras Shaoran me extendió la mano y yo gustosamente la tomé.

—Estás hermosa, mi amor —dijo y dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

—Tú también estás guapo —sonreí.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Eriol, él cual ya tenía sujeta a él a Tomoyo.

—Claro.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos al auto y luego de un largo camino por fin llegamos al restaurante indicado.

—Señoritas —ambos nos abrieron un poco las sillas para qué pudiéramos sentarnos y luego ellos lo hicieron.

El restaurante era bastante lujoso, y a través de sus ventanales se podía observar una gran —cómo siempre iluminada y linda— Torre de Tokio, sonreí al verla y al sentir una mano sobre la mía.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Bueno chicas, como se habrán dado cuenta no soy Joce, soy Anndie y ando de metiche (?) subiendo el cap. No queremos que Joce se quede sin ideas así que _literalmente_ la mandé a descansar porque le dolía la cabeza y como me quiere tanto, me pidió que subiera el cap cuando estuviera listo, así que aquí estoy n.n

Esperamos de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Por este capítulo y por lo que comentó Joce del otro, serán más de transición para lo que nos espera. Así qué, queremos saber sus opiniones ;D ¿Les gustó? Ojalá sí ^^.

Me esfumo, cambio y fuera.


	10. CRY Capitulo 9

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO SON DE MI PERTENENCIA, LOS MISMO PERTENECEN AL GRUPO HISTORIA ES UNICA, ORIGINAL MIO PROPI DE MI IMAGINACION Y LA DE MIS BETAS PALOMA & ANNDIE.**

**IMPORTENTE: LEER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**

Capítulo beteado por Anndie Cullen-Li, Beta de FFAD

www . facebook groups / BetasFFAdiction

* * *

**"CRY CAP 9"**

Sentí una mano sobre la mía, sonreí y dirigí mi vista hacia dónde se encontraba mi novio, pero este tenía el ceño fruncido… esperen ¿el ceño fruncido?

Miré a Eriol quién estaba serio y Tomoyo estaba asombrada, me giré poco a poco y vi quién estaba ahí aparado; con esa sonrisa encantadora, y quién tomaba ahora mi mano.

—Yue —murmuré sorprendida.

— ¿Es así cómo saludas a un viejo amigo? Porque hasta olvidado me tienes.

—Yo… Yue, lo lamento —me levanté y lo abracé.

—Buenas noches chicos —saludó después de que nos separamos. Me giré y pude ver como el ceño fruncido de Shaoran seguía a la vista, pero también tenía esa mirada penetrante. Vi como Eriol tomaba la mano de Tomoyo, a la cual le apreció un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios—. Bueno veo que están bien —comentó y se dirigió a mí—, Sakura estás tan encantadora como de costumbre —hizo una pausa y volteó a ver a mi celoso novio—. Shaoran cuídala, porque hay lobos al asecho —advirtió, pero soltó una carcajada—. Adiós chicos, pasen linda noche —se despidió y se fue.

Me volví a sentar, solo que esta vez sin ayuda de nadie. Shaoran desvió su mirada de la mía y yo bajé mis ojos para comenzar a jugar con mis manos.

—Sakura, ¿qué tal vas en tus estudios? —Rompió el hielo y la tensión Eriol.

—Muy bien gracias —respondí un poco tranquila—, estoy avanzando bastante rápido, espero que pueda ingresar al tercer año a medidos del año que viene —sonreí, me había esforzado mucho y también había aprovechado las materias promocionales para sacármelas de encima pronto.

—Sakurita ¿Tu mamá dónde se encuentra? Hace un tiempo qué no la veo por casa — dijo Tomoyo aún tomada de la mano de Eriol, quién en ese momento miraba a Shaoran

—Mi mamá se encuentra de viaje Tomy, tuvo que cerrar unos negocios junto a mi padre y mi hermano.

—Sakura y dime ¿Por qué te mudaste a Tokio? —Preguntó Eriol y vi como Tomoyo le daba un golpe en el hombro—. Perdón, hice una pregunta que no debía.

—No Eriol, está bien —le sonreí para tranquilizarlo—. Me mudé aquí porque mis padres se separaron y mi madre vino a hacerse cargo de una de las centrales que se encuentran aquí, en Tokio.

—Sakura, acompáñame —dijo por fin Shaoran, lo miré y asentí. Nos levantamos y disculpamos con Eriol y Tomoyo.

Tomamos el ascensor y subimos los siguientes dos pisos que tenía el edificio, cuando salí pude ver perfectamente la ciudad y quedé deslumbrada. Podía ver lo hermoso de la Torre de Tokio, como me gustaba… cada vez quedaba más maravillada con su resplandor y encanto natural.

—Sakura —murmuró Shaoran y sentí como me rodeaba de la cintura—, lo siento mi amor —dijo y depositó un beso en mi cuello.

—Yo también lo siento —susurré—, sé qué no te llevas bien con Yue y yo lo saludé delante de ti. No debí haber hecho eso, lo siento —repetí, me giré y lo vi a los ojos—. Odio cuándo te enojas de esta manera, sabes qué tú eres él único —y sin nada más que decir uní nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

—Y tú eres mía —murmuró sobre mis labios—, pero él es tu amigo y yo no puedo prohibirte qué lo saludes —dijo.

—Lo sé, pero lo dejaría de hacer sí eso te molesta.

Negó con la cabeza. —Salúdalo, sé qué eres mía y de nadie más —sonrió.

—Me he enamorado de un frío, serio y encantador chico llamado Shaoran Li —dije.

—Y yo me he enamorado de la chica más linda, llamada Sakura Kinomoto —nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en un beso.

Seguimos contemplando la ciudad un par de minutos más y bajamos de nuevo hacia el restaurante, en donde vimos a Eriol y Tomoyo muy divertidos.

—Veo que se arreglaron —comentó Eriol.

—No era gran cosa Eriol —dijo Shaoran despreocupado.

—Oh _Xiao Lang_, estás enamorado.

—No me llames así—exigió, con el ceño fruncido.

Junto a Tomoyo reímos, a lo cuál luego se nos unió Eriol, tomé de la mano a mi novio y este soltó un bufido.

La velada había sido encantadora; nos reímos, hablamos de cosas triviales, Tomoyo y Eriol se mostraron enamorados y sin prejuicio alguno y al igual que ellos Shaoran y yo hicimos lo mismo, la pasamos muy bien.

— ¿Cansada…? —Murmuró Shaoran a mi oído.

—Sí, algo. Fue un día agitado.

—Lo sé, vi como Tomoyo te arrastraba por las tiendas, y no quise interponerme; sabes cómo se pondría si hiciera algo así —comentó divertido.

—Lo sé, es mejor que no lo hayas intentado, no quisiera que murieras antes de llevarme al altar —reí, pero me llevé pronto ambas manos a la boca y levantándome del hombro de Shaoran quién se echó a reír de golpe.

Luego me abrazó mientras aún se escuchaba alguna que otra risita soltada.

—Te llevaré al altar mi amor —afirmó—, no te preocupes por eso —hizo que lo mirara a los ojos—. Eres la mujer que amo, y me estoy entregando y jugando todo por este amor. No quiero perderte, no de nuevo —. Esperen… ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo? —Musité algo confundida—. ¿De nuevo? —Procesé la última frase en mi mente y cuando el auto se detuvo me bajé lo más rápido posible.

— ¡IDIOTA! —grité.

"¡¿PERDERME DE NUEVO?!" —Oh sí, ¿Acaso tenía algún parecido con su primera novia? Por eso estaba conmigo… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¡Está loco! —Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Yo no era su anterior novia, ¡NO LO ERA! —Corrí hacia mi habitación, dejé caer mi bolso en uno de los muebles y cerré la ventana. Abrí mi closet y me puse el pijama.

—Sakura ¿eres vos? —Esa voz…

— ¡Mamá! —Vi como estaba parada en el marco de mi puerta y corrí hacia ella, dándole un abrazo.

—Con cuidado mi amor —pidió—, yo también me alegro de verte —dijo con un tono de voz bajo.

— ¿Mamá estás bien? —Dije al notar la palidez de su rostro.

—Sí, hija no es nada.

—Mamá estás pálida.

—Ve y duerme, mañana tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar y quiero qué invites a tu novio a almorzar —ordenó dulcemente—, ya es hora de qué lo conozca.

—Mamá…

—Hasta mañana mi niña —me dio un beso y vi como comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Esto lo hacía solo por mi madre y por nadie más. Ella realmente se veía muy emocionada.

Aunque me preocupaba realmente el semblante que tenía.

Era extraño, su sonrisa no era la misma, y estaba más distraída que nunca.

— ¿Mamá estás bien? —Pregunté, llamando su atención mientras desayunábamos.

—Sí hija, estoy bien.

—Estás muy pensativa.

—Oh, no es nada hija.

— ¿Viste a papá y a Tōuya? —Le cuestioné, para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, los vi. Están muy bien, Tōuya pronto podrá hacerse cargo de las empresas y podrás seguir con tus estudios y recibirte de periodista —sentí su mano sobre la mía.

—Ayer salimos en parejas —comenté y vi cómo ahora obtuve la atención de mi madre.

— ¿Y cómo les fue? —Preguntó.

—Bien mamá, por suerte bien pasamos una velada encantadora —sonreí— Oh, Tomoyo me preguntó por vos.

— ¿Ah sí? —Dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de avena.

—Sí, me dijo que ya no te veía como antes y que en dónde estabas. Le dije que te habías ido de viaje de negocios.

—Oh ya veo, tendré qué ir a visitar a Sonomi.

—Ya lo creo.

—Bueno terminemos de desayunar, yo voy a saludar a Sonomi, mientras arréglate y después nos vamos a hacer las compras para el almuerzo —exclamó con una sonrisa—. No quiero causarle una mala impresión a mi futuro yerno —comentó pícara.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Pero qué tiene? ¡Sí es verdad! —Sonreí.

Levanté los platos de la mesa, mientras mi mama salía de la casa hacia la casa de Sonomi, sonreí al verla.

Al terminar de limpiar los platos, corrí a mi habitación y me puse, una remera larga color gris, medias negras y haciendo juego, unas botas hasta la rodilla, el clima no estaba muy lindo que digamos y el invierno era cada vez peor.

Al fin teníamos todo lo del supermercado, comencé a ayudar a mi mamá para terminar más rápido. Shaoran dijo que llegaría lo más pronto posible, ya que se encontraba trabajando en el Tokio Central.

La comida de hoy iba a ser "Parrillada de carne y verduras"

Gran elección la de mi madre, con una entrada de _todo un poco_.

Corrí a la sala y puse algo de música, junto a mi mamá comenzamos a bailar y a cantar

_"La más bonita sin duda eres tú,_  
_la más auténtica de todas tú,_  
_si tú me abrazas no existe el dolor,_  
_si tú me hablas yo entro en razón…"_

Bailamos al compás de la música, nos costó mucho aprender a cantarla, y más aún conseguir el significado. No era tan fácil el español.

Mi madre reía y se veía con mejor semblante ahora, vi como ella volvía a prestarle atención a la comida y yo comencé a poner la mesa. Unos minutos después se escuchó el timbre; mi madre me miró y me siguió, abrí la puerta con una sonrisa, al igual que la de mi madre.

—Hola... ¿Nana Asumi? —Preguntó Shaoran con los ojos abiertos al máximo y vi como mi madre se quedó estática, con el asombro pintado en el rostro.

Las tormentas estaban cerca, pero no sabía qué en ese momento iba a comenzar una de las peores…

_Continuará… _

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA** Hola mis chikis, yo aca nuevamente dejandolas con un cap asi... muchas en este momento tendran una ganas teribles de matarme lo se... "LOS SECRETOS NO SOPORTAN ESTAR MAS GUARDADOS" alguna recuerda esto? jajajaja ssiis es lo mismo, es la promocion de cuando las cosas aun eran inciertas... esto sera la comienzo... LA PEOR DE LAS TOMENTAS COMENZO!_

_A todos los queme han preguntado si este fic es la continuacion de Sakura Card Captor, dejenme deciles que NO ES NINGUNA CONTINUACION, solo uso a los personajes, ay que se prestan para mi historia ;) ... Si tengo en mente y gracias a Anndie entre mis listas de esperas uan posible continuacion de SCC con mi perpectiva... aunque es incierto. _

_Si todas me sigen en el Facebook sabes que se viene un nuevo proyecto... "POR UN ERROR" tambien con los personajes de SCC._

_Oh x ultimo MIL GRACIAS A TODAS x su apoyo incondicional, como deben saber las votacion del CLAMP AWARDS 2012 se cerraron ayer, A TODOAS LAS QUE VOTARON MIL GARCIAS LINDAS ;) _

_GRACIAS TODOS EN FIN POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC. Besos y los deje... cambio y fueraa_


	11. CRY Capitulo 10

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCES, SI NO QUE PERTENECEN AL GRUPO CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES IDEA ORIGINAL MIA, PROPIA DE MI IMAGINACION EN CONJUNTO CON MIS BETAS.**

*******NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** _Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

***IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA**

* * *

**CRY CAPITULO 10**

_"Tengo que ser fuerte"_

No pensé qué este momento llegaría tan pronto; nunca pensé qué iba a vestir así, qué iba a tener el maquillaje corrido, qué las lagrimas caerían y yo no podría hacer nada en contra de eso.

Todos los sentimientos que están en mi corazón son de tristeza y soledad. ¿Cómo llevaría mi vida hacia adelante?

"_Eres el pilar de mi vida"_

Mi corazón lloraba conmigo; no solo lloraba una perdida, sino dos. ¿Cómo dejar de llorar? ¿Cómo hacer para que mis lágrimas no caigan más?

"_Quiero llorar... estos sentimientos no te alcanzaran en el cielo"_

Sentía qué ya nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera el caminar detrás de donde ella se encontraba, con un ramo de rosas blancas, vestida de negro y teniendo al lado a mi mejor amiga llorando junto conmigo.

Ya era momento de decir adiós y no me sentía preparada para eso. ¿Cómo le pides a una hija qué se despida de una madre…? ¿Cómo una hija se puede separar de una madre? ¿Cómo decirle adiós a una madre, cómo vivir y ser capaz de ver el futuro sin tu ella? Sin esa persona con la que conviviste toda tu vida, la cual te ayudó a dar tus primeros pasos; la qué te enseñó a hablar; la qué te levantaba del suelo cada vez que te caías; la qué te contaba un cuento por las noches, la qué te cantaba, la qué te hacía reír… La que te abrazaba sin importar el porqué; la qué te miraba y lo entendía todo sin una palabra. La que te ayudaba a resolver tus dudas y te decía _"La vida no es fácil, tienes que ser fuerte"_.

¿Cómo me piden qué me despida de ella? ¿Cómo despedirme de la persona qué me tuvo dentro de ella 9 meses y estando con ella me protegió cómo el tesoro más valioso? ¿Cómo decirle adiós a la mejor madre del mundo? ¿¡Cómo!?

¡Tenía qué despedirme de mi mamá! ¿Cómo podía hacer eso?

No era capaz de hacer eso; no me consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para despedirme de ella. No podía, no quería dejarla ir. No así. ¿Por qué mierda pasó todo esto? ¿¡Por qué!?

"_Eres el pilar de mi vida,_

_Tus ojos azules son mi religión" _

Sé qué lloraría por mucho tiempo; también sé qué no lo demostraría, qué me haría la fuerte delante de todo el mundo; qué enfrentaría esto como un golpe y _nada más_.

Pero lloraría… lo haría en el silencio de mi habitación, recordando cada momento con cada una de sus fotografías, videos y, sobre todo, en su habitación. Es lugar dónde todo era ella y tenía impregnado su perfume y aroma personal, el cual a partir de este momento se convertiría en el refugio de mi llanto, de mi corazón, mi oscuridad y sí, también de mi perdición…

"_Cantaré al alba nuestra canción,_

_Te diré… qué siempre serás el ángel de mi corazón"_

A lo lejos de esa escena se encontraba un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, de piel blanca, ojos ámbares y cabellos castaños, los cuales se encontraban revueltos a causa del viento, el cual pronosticaba la llegada de una tormenta.

Bajo esos ojos pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, pero eran ocultas por dos cristales negros.

Sentía la necesidad de estar ahí, abrazándola y diciéndole qué todo iba a salir bien, pero no podía. No podía hacerlo. ¿Cómo se acercaría a ella? Él simplemente no podía estar con ella.

Sentía una terrible punzada en el corazón viéndola sufrir de esa forma, su llanto se escuchaba y resonaba por todo el cementerio y él no podía seguir viendo aquella escena desgarradora para su alma y su corazón.

Junto a él se encontraba su fiel servidor, quién le hacía una reverencia a cierta castaña y mentalmente le pedía disculpas; sabía qué algún día la volvería a ver, pero también sabía qué esa joven encantadora y alegre que conoció desaparecería por completo.

Miró a su amo con tristeza y se dirigió a él.

—Ya es hora de irnos joven —dijo dirigiéndose a su joven amo.

—Vamos Wei —murmuró, viendo por última vez a la castaña, para luego meterse en un auto negro, el cuál comenzó a andar y pronto desapareció de toda vista

—Sakura hija, no puedes estar aquí. No así —dictaminaba Sonomi, quién ya lo había intentado todo, pero Sakura se reusaba a salir de ahí y apartarse del lado de su madre. No quería abandonarla, no con esa tormenta.

— ¡NO QUIERO, DEJENME! —Gritó quejándose, cuando dos de los guardaespaldas de Sonomi la tomaron en brazos, y pronto el médico que había llevado, le aplicó un sedante.

— ¿Estará bien doctor? —Exclamó una muy preocupada Tomoyo.

—Solo le apliqué un calmante, señorita —explicó, sonriéndole a Tomoyo.

—Gracias Ruel, no sabría qué habría hecho sin vos —dijo Sonomi haciendo una reverencia.

—Una perdida así puede causar muchos trastornos; lo mejor será qué ella se trate con un psicólogo. Si comenzó no aceptando la muerte de su madre, no viene una muy buena temporada que digamos —comentó.

—No logro comunicarme con su padre, ni hermano —dijo con suma tristeza Sonomi, qué miraba la cara de preocupación de su hija quién permanecía al lado de su mejor amiga

—Es muy probable qué tenga fiebre, llámame cuando sea así, iré a revisarla. En este momento ella tiene que contar con todo el apoyo posible —el doctor le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y la mujer se permitió sonreír solo un poco.

—Lo tendrá doctor, no se preocupe por nada —afirmó. La mujer de pelos cortos entró en el segundo auto y estos comenzaron a andar rumbo a su casa.

*.*.*

"— _¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —Pregunté, algo sorprendida. _

_Pero ellos tampoco ayudaban mucho que digamos, ya que ambos estaban igual de sorprendidos_

— _¡NANA ASUMI! —Dijo Shaoran de pronto _

—_Joven Shaoran —murmuró mi madre, bajando la vista. _

— _¿Cómo es posible? Oh, ella… ella está aquí —vi como él comenzó a buscar algo con la mirada—. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? —Gritó, lo cuál hizo qué mi cuerpo se estremeciera. _

_Pronto vi como Shaoran comenzó a zarandear a mi madre por los hombros y ella se ponía pálida, más de lo que ya estaba desde ayer._

_No podía seguir viendo aquella escena…_

— _¡BASTA! —Grité al fin, las lágrimas se apoderaron de mi rostro—. ¿Me pueden explicar qué es lo que está pasando? —Dije casi suplicando. _

— _¡QUÉ TE EXPLIQUE TU MADRE! —Exclamó él sin más, soltándola y dejándonos con un portazo resonando por toda la casa. _

—_Hija— comenzó—, yo tengo que decirt… —se interrumpió y vi como mi madre me sonrió mientras se llevaba un de sus manos al corazón—. Lo siento mucho mi niña, te amo —fueron sus palabras y desde ese momento todo pasó tan rápidamente ante mis ojos que no fui consciente de la llegada de la ambulancia; el abrazo con Shaoran; cómo le ponían una sabana blanca tapándola de pies a cabeza. Y tampoco fui consciente de que no volvería a ver los hermosos ojos azules de mi madre…" _

—Sakurita… —sentí la mano de Tomoyo a un lado de mí, quién ahora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué me pasó Tomoyo? —Le pregunté.

—Estaba tan preocupada…—comenzó, automáticamente las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de mi amiga.

— ¿Qué pasó Tommy? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Bueno, estuviste enferma; caíste en cama con fiebre y no dejabas de delirar. El médico de la familia se quedó toda la noche para atenderte.

—Gracias, yo no quería causar problemas —me levanté de la cama y fui en dirección al baño con mi ropa en mano para cambiarme.

Me vi vestida nuevamente de negro. Deje salir las últimas lágrimas al ver como en el espejo se pasaba un resumen de todo lo que había vivido

Mi madre había fallecido. ¿Ahora qué sería de mí? Mi padre no daba señales de vida y mucho menos mi hermano; ¿¡Dónde demonios se habían metido cuando más los necesitaba!?

— ¿Sakurita estás bien? —Preguntó Tomoyo, acercándose a mí mientras secaba mi cabello.

—Sí, lo estoy—dije fríamente y caminé hacia la salida—. Nos vemos, Tomoyo —hice una pequeña reverencia y salí de ahí; bajé rápidamente las escaleras, escuchando los gritos de Tomoyo, al final de estas me encontré con una Sonomi cruzada de brazos y el ceño fruncido.

—Muchas gracias por todo, es hora de regresar a mi casa —le agradecí.

—Sakura, tienes que quedarte sabes qué estarás mejor aquí que allá sola.

—Sé cuidarme señora, no se preocupe por mí —seguí mi camino yendo muy pronto a casa.

*.*.*

No muy lejos de ahí se podía ver a una mujer de cabello en tonos grises y negros, la cuál poseía una belleza extraordinaria y envidiada por muchas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como una chica de casi 19 años cruzaba la calle con la mirada baja, llevando sus manos hacia una pequeña cadena de oro en forma de corazón que traía desde qué era una niña.

Ella recordaba exactamente ese preciso momento, cuando puso delicadamente el hermoso collar de oro en el delicado cuello de su niña de tan solo 3 años de edad.

Sus esmeraldas se nublaron por completo y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

No podía acercarse a aquella niña que cargó enseguida de su nacimiento; a la cuál extrañaba por más que no quisiera verla, y le dolía ver el sufrimiento por el cual pasaba su hija.

Pero ella no podía perdonarse fácilmente; no podía ver como su hija sufriría a su lado luego del accidente que le causó. No podía, se rehusaba a ver algo así; por eso le pidió a su esposo qué la alejara de ella; le dijo qué no la quería, que no la vería. Le rogó qué otra se hiciera cargo de ella.

Siempre se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto, tocando fuertemente el violín y caminando lentamente hacia el gran balcón que había en su habitación; miraba hacia el horizonte, ida entre recuerdos que la dañaban, especialmente uno…

Aquel accidente hacía ya 4 años del cuál se culpaba.

Luego los resultados del hospital… no podía perdonarse eso. ¡Nunca lo haría!

No podía seguir más ahí, ya había tenido suficiente viendo como ella era la causante del sufrimiento actual de su hija.

Aquella hermosa mujer no pudo contener más el dolor, la angustia y las lágrimas; salió corriendo del lugar. Corrió con todas su fuerzas, y como resultado de no ver por dónde iba se terminó tropezando con un joven él cual le tendió su mano.

— ¿Señora se encuentra bien? —Preguntó el joven educadamente, la mujer no dijo nada y tan solo siguió su camino.

—Esos ojos me recuerdan a alguien —aquel hombre de anteojos y cabellos negros se quedó pensativo.

_TRES MESES DESPUÉS _

— ¿Lista Sakura?

—Sí —asentí con la cabeza.

Junto a la señora Sonomi nos trasladamos en su auto, y comenzamos a salir hacia el centro de Tokio.

Me vi nuevamente rodeada de edificios; el tránsito no era mucho, ya que era temprano. Pronto vi como el pequeño camión de mudanza se detenía enfrente de nosotras.

—Hemos llegado —dijo la señora Sonomi y sonrió.

Hacía ya tres meses desde el fallecimiento de mi madre. ¿Cómo me sentía ante eso? Pues dolió y sí, aún duele, pero me levantaré y lucharé. Ese es mi plan, vivir y tomar las riendas de la empresa lo más pronto posible. Mi vida se iría en eso, en dedicarme a las empresas.

"—_Quiero hacerme cargo de la empresas —demandé. _

— _¿¡Que tu quieres qué!? —Escuché a través del teléfono el grito de mi hermano._

—_Quiero comenzar a hacerme cargo de las empresas —repetí, sin ningún titubeo en mi voz._

—_Sakura hija, es mucho trabajo. No estás preparada, tienes otra carrera a la cual te estás dedicando —dijo mi padre conciliadoramente. _

—_Sí, la tenía __—le dije—. M__e he cambiado a Administración de empresas, en el campus económico. _

— _¿Que hiciste qué? _

—_Sí __—afirmé—,__ lamento no habértelo informado antes, pero me haré cargo de las empresas de la ciudad de Tokio, ustedes aún están de viaje y yo iré a tomar las riendas. _

—_Pero hija__ —replicó—. E__sto hay que discutirlo, firmarlo y también tenemos qué presentarte. _

—_Hablaré con Henry, adiós —exclamé y por fin corté una llamada sabía __—__de antemano__—__ no sería muy buena."_

En estos tres meses me había sentido más sola que nunca; Tomoyo estaba con Eriol y realmente no quería molestarlos cuando salían juntos; esto hacía qué muchas veces declinara su invitación; decía no sentirme bien o alguna otra excusa.

_Últimamente Tomoyo estaba rara y yo no sabía el porqué, _pensé.

Mi actitud en este último tiempo cambió; me di cuenta qué siendo la persona infantil que era no iba a llegar a ningún lado, qué todo el mundo me iba a lastimar y qué volvería a terminar con el corazón roto ¿Por qué lo digo…? Sí, están en lo cierto. Lo digo por él, Shaoran Li. No sé nada de él desde qué desapareció hacía ya tres meses atrás de Tokio.

Eriol no sabía exactamente su ubicación, pero me dijo qué era muy probable que se hubiera trasladado a Hong Kong, su lugar de origen.

_Tan complicado podía ser el amor hay veces._

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir la mano de Sonomi y ambas entramos en el edificio.

—Hola, buenas tardes —saludó—. Necesito las llaves del departamento 45 —explicó. El portero reconoció a la señora y le entregó el juego de llaves.

Ambas subimos en completo silencio en el ascensor hasta qué llegamos al piso indicado.

—Bienvenida Sakura, este será tu nuevo hogar —me dijo.

Entré en el departamento y vi qué era realmente amplio para una sola persona, pero me gustó mucho; le hice una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento y me adentré más en el lugar; comencé a recorrerlo tranquilamente, entré en la cocina y el pequeño comedor, luego seguí por un pequeño pasillito hasta qué entré en la cuál sería mi habitación, tenía un baño personal y un pequeño armario.

Salí de ahí y me dirigí hacia una segunda puerta, la cuál era el baño de la casa.

—Sakura, las cosas ya están dentro del departamento —explicó—. Como puedes ver ya está amueblado y remodelado, espero que te guste, tu padre me lo hizo saber todo.

—Muchas gracias señora Sonomi, no tuvo porqué molestarse.

—Claro que sí, eres como una hija para mí —dijo cariñosamente—, aparte estás muy ocupada estudiando.

—Así es —dije y me permití sonreír solo un poco, aunque solo apareció una mueca en mis labios.

Ya no sonreía como antes y esa alegría qué tenía se había desvanecido cuando tomé la decisión de derramar las últimas lágrimas. Sería fuerte, así nadie me lastimaría. Sí tenía qué ser la persona más mala de todo este mundo lo sería.

—Bueno hija, te dejo —vi como Sonomi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ambas nos despedimos para luego dar paso al orden. Arreglé mis cosas, entre ellas las fotos junto a mi madre, sonreí al verlas, dejando una en cada rincón de la casa.

Me di cuenta de qué había terminado en tiempo récord y me propuse estudiar para pasar el tiempo rápido. Rato después me quedé dormida, con todos los libros sobre mi cama.

*.*.*

—Hola Sakura —saludó Tomoyo, quién estaba con los ojos hinchados.

—Tommy… ¿estás bien? No tienes buen aspecto.

—Tenemos que hablar amiga —pidió—. Juro qué no puedo más —dijo e inmediatamente Tomoyo comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Tommy qué te pasa? —Pregunté alertada y pude darme cuenta qué hacerme la persona fría no funcionaría por mucho tiempo.

—No puedo, yo no puedo —murmuró.

— ¿Tommy qué es lo que no puedes? —Levanté la mirada, buscando con esta a Eriol; él ya tenía que estar llegando. Suspiré aliviada cuando divisé su figura a lo lejos, pero me miró y comenzó a caminar hacia otro lado, ahí comprendí todo, ellos se habían peleado.

—Ven Tommy —mire con rabia el lugar por dónde desapareció Eriol y tomé a Tomoyo de la mano, haciéndola subir a mi auto, le di la botella de agua que llevaba en mi bolso y salimos de ahí.

Manejé hasta mi nuevo departamento y ayudé a mi amiga a bajar; subimos al ascensor y vi como Tomoyo se llevó dos manos a la cabeza y se hizo una bolita, dejándose caer al piso.

— ¿¡Tomoyo qué te pasa!? —Me estaba alarmando.

—Sakura estoy mareada, no me siento bien —dijo llorando. Cuando el ascensor paró le tendí mi mano y la ayudé a qué se levantara.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Lo único que le faltaba a mi día para qué fuera pero de lo que ya era.

—Hola Emma —le saludé fríamente—. No estoy de humor para responder a una idiota como vos, permiso —Tomoyo y yo pasamos delante de ella.

Ahora tenía mi mente centrada en Tomoyo, la hice pasar y la senté en uno de los sillones; dejé caer mi bolso y corrí hacia la cocina por un vaso con agua, se lo puse en la mesa y ella al fin me miró, enseguida noté su palidez.

—Tomoyo ¿Desayunaste? —Dije ya enojada.

—Sí lo hice Sakura, lo juro.

—Estás pálida —afirmé—. Juro qué si me mientes no te hablaré más y me enojaré mucho —dije levantándome del sillón, haciendo qué ella me mirara. Noté como sus ojos se cubrieron con lágrimas y nuevamente vino el llanto. Me acerqué a ella, consolándola, pero no había caso, le pedí qué se calmara pero volvía a repetir _"No puedo hacer esto, no puedo."_

—Tommy, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Vos nos sos así, linda. Dime qué te pasa —exigí, aun consolándola.

—Sakura, yo… —se interrumpió.

— ¿Vos qué Tommy? Dime amiga, sabes qué yo te ayudaré siempre en lo que pueda.

—Sakura tengo un retraso —no pude evitar mi sorpresa, y poner mis ojos como platos; inmediatamente comencé a caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro.

— ¿Estás… segura? —Le pregunté casi tartamudeando por los nervios que sentía—. ¿No te cuidaste o qué Tomoyo? ¡Habla! —Exigí.

—Sí que nos cuidamos, pero…—ella miró hacia el piso.

— ¿Pero qué Tomoyo? Esto es grave y lo sabes —dije algo alterada y vi como ella nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

—Lo siento mucho amiga —sollozó—. Fui una tonta, solo me cuidé la primera vez —explicó.

Ahora sí, esto era lo peor…

—Tommy…

—Sakura, no sé qué hacer —reconoció—. Se lo dije a Eriol y él…—su voz se apagó y el llanto aumentó.

—No digas nada, ya lo imagino —le dije—. ¿Pero estás segura?

—Aun no me he hecho la prueba, pero mi retraso ya es muy grande —dijo, la abracé e intenté calmarla nuevamente.

Estaba segura de qué si Sonomi se enteraba de esto, mataría a Eriol y por último a mi amiga.

¡Qué situación tan complicada! ¡Por dios mamá, ayúdame en esto, por favor!

**_Continuará… _**

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_ **Hola chicas y que tal¿? me imagino sus caritas! jajaja

sisisis asi comienza la tormenta que tiene para un rato mas...

que es lo que paso con SHAORAN!¿? DONDE SE METIÓ¿?

A que lo saben... Y el problemita de Tomoyo y Eriol¿? Esta embarazada¿? que piensan¿?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YA QUIERO SABER MAS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

1,2,3,4,5,65874984521524165843531 uff me calmee.. creo :S

jajajajaja

Bueno chiquis espero que DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO.

**POR FAVOR TENGAN ME PACIENCIA , YA QUE SOLO ESTOY CONTANDO CON UNA SOLA BETA , LA CUAL ES ANNDIE **

**YA QUE PALOMA ESTA ENFERMA. GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION.**

**MIL GRACIAS A LAS QUE VOTARON POR "CRY" EN LOS CLAMP AWARDS 2012 **

**Y MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO INCONDICIONAL PARA CON LA HISTORIA! GRACIAS INFINITAS.**


	12. CRY Capitulo 11

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES UNICA Y ORIGINAL, PROPIA DE LA IMAGINACION MIA Y LA DE MIS BETAS.**

**********_Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

***NOTA IMPORTANTE:**** En este capitulo aparece "Ariel" Amamiya, personaje creado por la señorita "Sake Kinomoto" a quien **

**agradesco mucho por haberme permitido usar su personaje. **

* * *

**CRY CAPITULO 11**

_"Como un tonto, porque te dejé ir_

_Como un tonto, mi corazón está llorando lentamente"_

**_TRES MESES ATRÁS_**

—Señor el avión lo espera, ya está todo listo para su salida —miré el atardecer que alguna vez compartí con ella. Tenía ganas de llorar; de no irme, pero mi deber era hacerlo. Quedándome me hacía mal y también a ella.

Verla de la manera en que la vi; cargando ese ramo de flores blancas, vestida de negro, y dejándose caer al suelo cuando el cajón de su madre era enterrado mientras lloraba con desesperación era insoportable para mí. No podía quedarme ahí con ella, pero no niego que tuve ganas de abrazarla, de decirle:_"Todo estará bien mi amor, te juro que todo estará bien";_ pero no fue así, no pude ni acercarme a ella, no pude.

Subí al avión privado con el cual contaba, necesitaba irme lo más lejos posible y el arreglar los asuntos en Inglaterra era la escapada perfecta. Regresar a Tokio no me sería tan fácil, pero después de todo regresaría cuando se inaugurara la sede ahí.

—Señor por favor abróchese el cinturón—miré a Wei quién ya se estaba sentando en su lugar para luego abrocharse el cinturón.

—Wei—dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la ventana.

—Sí señor, dígame.

—Me siento vacío —murmuré, dejando caer varias lágrimas.

—Lo sé señor, lo sé —musitó, sonriéndome con el apoyo pintando en su cara.

_TIEMPO ACTUAL_

"_Ahora lo sé, tú eres mi único amor_

_Incluso si mis ojos te buscan_

_Incluso si mi corazón se estremece por ti_

_Yo pensé que eso no era amor_

_Que debido a mi soledad me apoyaba en ti"_

Busqué el cierre de su vestido, cuando lo encontré prácticamente se lo arranqué y vi como este se iba al piso; vi su perfecta figura y una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Sentí como me despojó de mi camisa; comencé a devorar sus labios sin nada se sutileza.

Todo estaba dicho, esa noche tendría sexo.

Rápidamente nos despojamos de la ropa y nos entregamos a los placeres de la carne. Nakuru era una excelente maestra en esa materia; sus gemidos hacían que mi excitación fuera mayor.

Comencé a embestirla sin alguna delicadeza o piedad de mi parte, haciendo que ella gritara. Me deleité con sus pezones, jugando y succionándolos. Sentí su peso sobre el mío y como sus caderas comenzaron a moverse a un determinado ritmo. Dejé salir un gemido cuando al fin llegué al tan esperado orgasmo.

—Eres el mejor sin duda alguna—murmuró con la respiración entrecortada.

—Fue bueno que nos juntáramos —me acerqué a su rostro y besé sus labios. Cuando me separé de ella sonreí al verla; ver esos ojos verdes y ese cabello castaño algo despeinado. Sonreí y volví a besar sus labios, volviéndolos a exigir, pero al fin mi mente hizo _click_; ella no era Sakura. La miré de nuevo para llevarme la sorpresa de que la mujer que estaba a mi lado tenía el cabello color marrón, al igual que sus ojos.

—Nakuru—dije haciendo que ella me mirara—. Es hora de irte, le diré a Wei que te lleve—sin decir más me levanté de la cama y me fui al baño, dejando a una Nakuru sonriente en al cama.

Deberían ser como las 5 de la mañana en Inglaterra, tomé el teléfono que se encontraba en el baño y llamé a la residencia de Wei, dándole las indicaciones de lo que debía hacer.

Me di un baño y cuando salí me di cuenta de que Nakuru ya no se encontraba ahí, pero si una carta se posaba sobre la cama.

"_Gracias por los tres hermosos meses, Shaoran. La pasé muy bien y espero que vos también. Me di cuenta que aun no las has olvidado, quiero decirte algo como amiga:¡Deja de ser un tonto y recupérala! No todo está tan mal como me lo vemos, un beso._

_P. D. Gracias por cederme la presidencia. Nakuru."_

Sonreí al ver la carta de mi mejor amiga de la infancia, a la cuál conocía desde que tenía uso de memoria. Nuestras madres siempre quisieron que acabáramos juntos y lo intentamos, pero no llegamos a nada. Ella es muy chillona, llora por todo; es muy extrovertida y cuenta con mucha energía.

Yo no estaba para ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos para soportarla; aunque ella era muy buena como amiga.

Me acosté y me dormí en tan solo segundos.

—

—_Shaoran—sentí como todo el peso de su cuerpo iba hacia mí y la levanté entre mis brazos, comencé a bajarla lentamente mientras ella reía; me dio un beso, uno que nunca olvidaría__—. T__e amo—y se formó una sonrisa en mis los labios. _

—_Yo también te amo Sakura—dije, bajándola de mis brazos y rodeándola de la cintura, atrayéndola más a mí._

_Ambos comenzamos a caminar hasta que al fin llegamos a donde ella quería; nos acercamos al mirador y vimos la ciudad. Tokio en todo su esplendor, las luces eran hermosas, el cielo estaba despejado, dejando a la vista una gran luna._

— _¿Sabes algo? —Comenzó a decir._

—_Dime. _

— _¿Conoces la leyenda de este lugar? —Preguntó, mirándome con ojos expectantes._

— _¿Te decepcionarás si te digo que no?_

—_Sí —vi como bajó la mirada—, pero si no la sabes te la cuento—dijo y su sonrisa volvió a su rostro._

—_Cuéntamela, por favor —le sonreí. _

—_La leyenda dice que una vez unos niños se conocieron aquí y que después emprendieron una gran amistad; que esa amistad se hizo tan fuerte que no se podía romper con nada. Pero esos niños eran de clases diferentes y cuando sus padres de enteraron de su amistad los separaron__—__se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna. No podía quitarle la vista de encima__—__, al crecer ambos se volvieron a encontrar en este mismo lugar, siendo ya independientes de sus padres los sentimientos aun seguían ahí. Ellos se enamoraron y al final se casaron en contra de marea. Por eso, dice la leyenda qué si traes a este lugar a la persona que amas nunca, pero nunca__—afirmó—, __te separarás de esa persona especial, porque siempre habrá algo que los vuelva a unir hasta que por fin se queden juntos —vi como su vista se iluminaba y ese rojizo ya tan familiar para mí aparecía en su rostro._

—_Sakura, mi amor __—__la llamé_—, _nunca, pero nunca pienso dejarte__—__afirmé en su oído__—__. Eres mía y de nadie más—hice que se girara y le di un beso con toda la pasión y ternura que podía tener en mí._

—

Me desperté sobresaltado; fui al baño, me cambié y salí de ahí con dirección a las empresas.

—Buenos días a todos—dije y me senté en el asiento del frente—.Como ustedes saben, esta misma noche regreso a Tokio y a cargo de la empresa se quedará Nakuru; la cual va ser mantenida, observada y cuidada por Meiling, mi prima—expliqué y vi como ambas sonrieron. Las dos eran muy buenas amigas. —Así que ahora mismo le entrego su puesto a Nakuru —sonreí, volteando a verla— Ven, por favor—dije levantándome de mi asiento y dándole el paso a ella. Todos los empleados ahí reunidos comenzaron a aplaudir y muy pronto llegaron las felicitaciones para ella.

—Shaoran mi tía quiere verte —me informó Meiling.

—Sí, ya lo sé —le comenté—. Me llamó esta misma mañana.

— ¿Estás bien primito?

—Sí prima, no te preocupes—dije.

—Vendrás para mi boda ¿Verdad?—Preguntó con esa alegría tan típica de ella.

—Claro que vendré —dije serio, pero luego me relajé y la abracé—. Te felicito prima, Ariel es un gran tipo.

—Gracias primito, espero que tus problemas allá en Japón se arreglen pronto; quiero conocer a Sakura, no creo que se parezca a Amamiya—murmuró—, pero si tu dices que el parecido es extraordinario, debo creerte—sonreí al ver ese enojo típico de mi prima cada vez que hablaba Sakura Amamiya, quien ahora formaba parte de mis recuerdos, los cuales guardaba con mucho anhelo.

Cuando la reunión se dio por finalizada salí rápidamente de la oficina, despidiéndome previamente de todos, y dejando todo en manos de Nakuru.

—

—Mamá, ya estoy aquí —dije entrando en la sala.

—Señor su madre se encuentra en el despacho—vi como Ami me hacía una reverencia y comencé a caminar hacia el despacho de la mansión, toqué la puerta para segundos después entrar.

—Hola hijo, siéntate—dijo fríamente, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Qué eslo que me quieres decir madre? Ya todo en la empresa está en orden.

—Todo esta en orden en el empresa, pero no en tu corazón—abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar eso por parte de mi madre y tosí un poco para disimular mi incomodidad; seguro Meiling había abierto la boca.

—No pienses que fue Meiling—advirtió.

— ¿Entonces en quién quieres que piense?¿Emma?Me dijiste que te desvinculaste de su familia, porque ellos querían traicionarnos.

—Así es —aseguró—. Oh y por cierto, hice que la sacaran de la universidad de Tokio; sabes que también tenemos poder ahí.

—Madre no era necesario llegar a tal punto—murmuré, cruzándome de brazos.

—Claro que sí lo era. Esa niña está loca, así que ahora contarás con guardaespaldas—dijo.

—Madre tengo suficientes con los que tengo que cargar en el Tokio Central—rebatí.

—No sé porque tiene que ser un problema para ti ir con guardaespaldas.

—Lo es y punto madre.

—Hay gente mala que quiere hacerte daño Shaoran—musitó—. Entiéndelo hijo, ya perdí a tu padre, no pienso perderte a vos—dijo con su voz casi quebrándose y me sentí infinitamente culpable por eso.

—Lo siento madre —dije bajando la mirada.

—Esta bien hijo, no te preocupes. Ahora me preocupas vos—dijo acercándose y poniéndose de rodillas ante mí—. Ella está en una grave confesión y tú estás en un grave error al no quitarte esa venda de los ojos. ¿Es qué aun no te has dado cuenta mi niño? —Sentí como una de sus manos pasaba por mi mejilla—. Sé qué aun me tienes rencor por tal cosa—murmuró—, lo hice por tú bien, pensé que ella no era la indicada, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si lo era, nunca te vi así de mal por una simple niña y lo comprendo totalmente. Ella en este momento, tiene a su alma gemela y a su futuro esposo delante de ella y ambos están en una guerra —afirmó.

—Mamá no te entiendo qué es lo que me quieres decir—estaba tremendamente confundido.

—Mi niño—murmuró maternalmente—, cuando logres sacarte esa venda, qué sé que será muy pronto—añadió—, no pierdas la oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes, no te alejes más de ella. No lo hagas—vi como mi madre se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, dejándome confundido con sus palabras—. Que tengas buen viaje hijo—me sonrió y por fin salió del despacho.

Realmente mi madre era extraña. ¿Qué demonios trataba de decirme?¿Esque acaso yo no hablaba su mismo idioma?

¿¡Por qué no podía entender las palabras de mi propia madre!?

Sentí mi celular vibrar y lo abrí, viendo el nombre de Eriol, enseguida atendí.

—Hola Eriol ¿cómo estás?

— ¡Estoy loco amigo, loco! —Prácticamente estaba gritando.

—Eriol ¿pasó algo en la compañía?

—No Shaoran, todo esta en orden ahí.

— ¡Entonces no me asustes así, idiota!

—Shaoran estoy en problemas—dijo, ligeramente calmado.

— ¿Cómo que estás en problemas?

—Sí amigo, así como lo escuchas estoy en muy serios problemas—repitió.

— Eriol explícate—me estaba desesperando—, sabes que no sé a qué te refieres.

—Ya te contaré cuando vengas

— ¡Con un demonio! —Oficialmente había colmado mi paciencia— ¿¡Acaso me estás jodiendo!?

—Shaoran mi problema no es algo que se pueda hablar por teléfono—por primera vez escuché a mi primo realmente serio y preocupado.

—Esté bien—cedí—, llegaré en la madrugada. Anda a mi casa y quédate allí —le pedí—. ¿No sabes si ella está en su casa?—Pregunté tímidamente.

—Ella se mudó, Shaoran.

— ¿¡Qué!?—Exclamé con asombro.

—

—Señor hemos llegado—dijo al fin Wei, despertándome de mi sueño.

—Está bien, Wei—tomé mis lentes y me puse mi saco antes de salir, pero pronto me arrepentí y me lo quité, el cálido viento ya estaba llegando a Japón y el verano cada vez más cerca.

No tardé mucho en hacer los papeleos necesarios para salir del aeropuerto; en una hora me vi justo afuera del mismo, subiendo al coche que me llevaría a casa.

"_Ella está en un momento crítico, se debate entre su alma gemela o su futuro marido." _

¿¡Por qué, de todo lo que había dicho mi madre, esa frase seguía en mi mente!?

Miré el cielo aun oscuro, pero estaba despejado; sonreí al verlo y llevé una de mis mano al pequeño bolsillo de mi saco y ahí lo saqué, ese dije que tenía en mis manos era importante. Pero mi futuro ahora estaba en aquella chica de ojos esmeraldas y cabello castaño, a la cual le gritaría si era necesario que la amaba con toda el alma.

No me importaría nada, la tenía que recupera. Sé qué ella no correrá a mis brazos. Lo que había hecho no tenía precio y más el saciarme con mi mejor amiga, cuando se lo contara seguramente no iba a querer hablarme nunca más en la vida.

Sonreí ante eso, amaba que me celara así como yo era posesivo con ella y la celaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

—Sakura—susurré mirando el cielo por la ventana del carro.

*.*.*.*

—Señor sea bienvenido—dijo Sora.

—Gracias Sora—murmuré entregándole mi saco.

Vi como junto a Wei se saludaban amistosamente, dándose un abrazo

—Oh joven, el señor Hiiragizawa se encuentra en su despacho.

—Gracias—caminé hacia mi despacho y pude ver como toda la casa estaba en completo orden.

Sonreí, Sora había hecho un trabajo excelente al mantener la casa limpia en estos tres meses; todo estaba en su lugar.

Llegué a la puerta de mi despacho y la abrí para después entrar, ahí vi a un Eriol desarreglado, con los cabellos revueltos y los anteojos en mal estado, definitivamente su aspecto no denotaba nada bueno.

— ¡Shaoran!—Inmediatamente sentí el fuerte abrazo de mi primo.

—Hola —saludé, devolviéndole el gesto—, pero que mal te ves —comenté.

—Lo sé —dijo, llevando una mano a su cabello, removiéndolo más, mientras que se tomaba de un solo sorbo el vaso de whisky que tenía en la otra mano—.¿Te sirvo?

—Sí, gracias—me senté en el mueble de cuero, y esperéa qué mi primo me traiga el vaso, lo tomé y él se sentó enfrente de mí—. Si Tomoyo llega a verte así se muere—comenté divertido y las risas salieron sin poder evitarlo de mis labios, pero me di cuenta de qué Eriol no reía conmigo; eso no era normal en él—. Las cosas con Tomoyo están bien ¿verdad? —Pregunté con preocupación en mi voz

—Shaoran, yo…—musitó,Eriol se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro—. Esto… —titubeó—, esto es difícil

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa Eriol?¡Habla de una maldita vez!—Exclamé ya exasperado.

—Tomoyo está embarazada—en ese momento me quedé estático, mirando la cara de mi amigo; no dije nada, ni siquiera era capaz de formular palabra.

— ¿Estás seguro Eriol? —dije al fin, poniendo mis pensamientos en orden

—Se hizo el test y le salió positivo, pero para tener más certeza iremos mañana al ginecólogo.

—Vas a responderle, ¿no?

El silencio de Eriol no era bueno. El problema es más serio de lo que esperaba.

_Continuará…**_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: HOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS ESPERO QUE ESTÉN BIEN... A QUE ADIVINO...MMM...

ME QUIEREN MATAR VERDAD¿? JAJAJAJA BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE ME LO MEREZCO , CREO :s

JAJAJAJAJAJA NO PORFIS NO ME MATEN!

BUENO POCO A POCO LAS COSAS SE VAN PONIENDO COMPLICADAS...

BUENO ESTE CAP TRAERÁ CONSIGO, EL PRIMER "ESPECIAL" EL CUAL SERA LA HISTORIA DE TOMOYO Y ERIOL.

AUN NO SE SU PUBLICACIÓN CON EXACTITUD PERO... LOS ESPECIALES SERÁN SUBIDOS AL BLOG OFICIAL.

BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN MUCHO EL CAPITULO.

NO ME MATEN!

Y MIL GRACIAS X SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS,LOS QUIERO! Y ESTAMOS EN CONTACTO!


	13. CRY Capitulo 12

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES UNICA Y ORIGINAL, PROPIA DE LA IMAGINACION MIA Y LA DE MIS BETAS.**

**********_Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

**LEER NOTAS DE LA AUTORA! MUY MUY IMPORTANTE**

* * *

**CRY— CAPITULO 12**

Realmente no sabía que es lo que sentía. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por mi cabeza en ese instante?

No sabía hacia donde ver. No sabía que hacer con mis manos, con las que me encontraba jugando como una niña pequeña. ¿Pero qué demonios me estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era qué estaba nerviosa? Pero la pregunta era porque lo estaba tanto.

Verán, hace ya dos semanas atrás fuimos a la consulta del ginecólogo y comprobamos ahí que Tomoyo estaba embarazada y de solo cuatro semanas.

La sorpresa fue visible en ambos rostros; ver el monitoreo e imagen del bebé dejó a ambos padres paralizados. Tomoyo lloró toda la tarde y por supuesto, yo estuve a su lado, por nada del mundo dejaría mi mejor amiga sola en esto.

Por suerte me faltaban un par de exámenes para terminar la carrera. Debo decir que logré dar con las materias en un tiempo récord. Un año más, porque no pienso dejar a mi amiga.

—Sakura realmente yo no sabía que él iba a venir —dijo mi amiga con preocupación, poniéndose delante de mí y dejándome ver sus ojos con lágrimas.

—Sabes que en tu estado no puedes estar así, ¿verdad? —Dije cruzándome de brazos y mirándola seriamente.

—Lo sé —respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Sabes lo que dijo el medico —le dije con tono maternal, no pude evitarlo—. Y no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien —declaré—, lo soporté en la consulta, ¿crees qué no puedo hacerlo ahora? —Dije mirándola desafiante

—Sé qué no sos tan fuerte como aparentas —dijo con la mirada baja Tomoyo, refiriéndose a Shaoran.

—Las personas cambian, y lo sabes —le dedique una sonrisa y tomé su mano.

—Amiga…

—Eriol, Shaoran—dije dirigiéndome hacia ambos hombres, quienes nos miraban confundidos y más a Tomoyo que se encontraba secando sus lágrimas fugitivas.

— ¿Estás bien Tomoyo? —Le preguntó Shaoran.

—No es nada Li, estoy bien —dijo y miró a Eriol

—Bueno chicos, vamos al grano.

—Estoy con Sakura.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, pero puedo decirlo sola —dije fría y cortantemente

Todos los presentes en la mesa me miraron.

—Bueno, Eriol y Tomoyo —comencé—, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ustedes? —Pregunté cruzándome de brazos y mirándolos a ambos —. Ustedes tienen que hablar, han pasado 2 semanas desde la consulta al ginecólogo. ¡Tomoyo va a cumplir dos meses, Eriol! —Exclamé algo enojada.

— ¿Crees qué no lo sé? —Dijo Eriol alterado, no muy propio de él—. ¿Crees qué no me doy cuenta que ahí hay un bebé y qué esto es un problema mío y de ella? —Murmuro, señalando a Tomoyo.

— ¡Entonces ahora le dices problema! —Miré inmediatamente a Tomoyo, quién se había levantado abruptamente de su asiento y golpeado con ambas manos la mesa—. ¡Si no quieres hacerte cargo dímelo de una maldita buena vez! —Explotó—. ¡No necesito de vos para poder vivir con mi hijo, no te necesitamos! —Tomoyo tomó su bolso y salió casi corriendo del restaurante.

—Gracias por alterarla —dije mirando con disgusto a ambos hombres y saliendo del lugar.

*.*.*

_Una semana atrás. _

—_Sakura no sé que hacer y lo sabes —decía Tomoyo mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabello._

—_Lo sé amiga y sabes qué puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. _

— _¿Sabes? Algo esta cruzando por mi mente, pero no sé si sea lo correcto._

— _¿Qué es eso Tomoyo? —Pregunté con interés y vi como ella se levantó, clavando su mirada en mí._

—_No quiero que nazca. Sé qué suena malo decirlo así, pero Eriol no quiere hacerse cargo. Yo no quiero problemas con mis padres, porque tendré problemas con ellos —ella, claramente, estaba hablando desde la desesperación de no saber qué hacer—. Sabes que yo no haría algo así, pero no puedo Sakura —susurró con la voz cortada—. ¿Cómo voy a salir adelante? ¿¡Cómo!? —Las lágrimas comenzaron a abordarla y yo no sabía qué hacer o qué decirle. _

_Primero, sabía qué el aborto no era una solución, y ya me había dado cuenta de a dónde apuntaba Tomoyo desde hacía una semana. Últimamente tenía más ojeras de las comunes, sabía que no estaba durmiendo bien desde que estuvimos en la consulta; ella había observado datos del departamento de abortos el mismo día que fuimos a la consulta. Evalué su mirada y noté que miró hacia otro lugar tratando de distraerme, pero su mirada regresó al mismo lugar. No dije nada y solo me concentré en mirarla. No soy de las persona observadoras, pero creo que estoy adquiriendo ese hábito. _

*.*.*

—Tomoyo espera —dije tomándola del brazo y deteniéndola.

—Amiga…—murmuró, comenzando a llorar fuertemente, caminamos hasta llegar a mi auto y conduje hasta el barrio privado. Agradecía al cielo que a Sonomi le hubiera salido un trabajo en el extranjero y que no estuviera aquí.

—Sabes qué mamá me matará —dijo Tomoyo, con el miedo y la preocupación en su dulce voz—. Él ya me lo dio a entender, no se hará cargo Sakura —continuo, al igual que las lágrimas por sus mejillas y muy lentamente comenzamos a subir las escaleras.

—Tommy, ahora por favor cálmate yo voy a estar contigo amiga —le dije—. Siempre —le afirmé—, pero déjame decirte que el aborto no es una opción. Te arrepentirás toda tu vida, créeme.

—Lo sé amiga —murmuró—, pero estoy tan confundida que ya no sé qué hacer; me queda menos de un mes para que me puedan interrumpir el embarazo y yo pueda hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado —Y seguía la terca, rodé mis ojos internamente.

— ¡TOMOYO BASTA! —Dije enojada y mirándola ahí parada —. No vas a abortar —fue más una _orden _que sugerencia—, lo vas a tener, y si no lo quieres yo me haré cargo del bebe —exclamé firmemente—. No porque un hombre no tenga bien puestos los pantalones vas a dejar a una vida sin nacer —esperaba qué con esto ella entendiera mi punto de vista. Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos y no dijo nada más—. Tommy, te quiero amiga y pase lo que pase siempre vas a contar conmigo —le dije, ya más tranquila—. Si tu madre te echa, las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas —murmuré, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sonomi entenderá tarde o temprano por lo que estás pasando.

—Sakura —me abrazó y continuamos hasta llegar a la habitación.

—Necesito que descanses y te tranquilices —le pedí—, sabes qué si sigues así no le hará nada bien al bebé —le sonreí y salí de la habitación, tomé mi celular y marqué el numero de Shaoran.

Si realmente quería ayudar a este par necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más y quien mejor que él: el mejor amigo de Eriol.

_Genial, tendré que trabajar con la persona que no quiero ver, pero todo sea por el bien de mi amiga,_ pensé.

—Hola —respondió.

—Hola Shaoran, necesito que nos encontremos.

—Dime dónde —directo. Perfecto, pensé.

—En mi departamento, anota —le dije y le dicté todos los datos que necesitaba.

—Enseguida iré para allá —dijo, después de unos segundos de silencio. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

—En una hora nos vemos, adiós —corté la llamada sin darle oportunidad para responder y fui a la cocina por una jarra de agua y un vaso para llevarlo con Tomoyo.

—Señorita déjeme ayudarla —dijo Clementina entrando al lugar.

—No te preocupes —le pedí—, hoy es tu día libre. Ve a dónde tengas que ir. Tomoyo va estar bien, yo vendré en la noche a quedarme con ella, y mañana en la mañana nos vemos —le sonreí y ella me correspondió, tomó su bolso y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Esto realmente era importante para mí; mi mejor amiga estaba en esta situación por no haberse cuidado y ahora me ponía a pensar, ¿cuántas veces no hablamos de esto?

Amaba a Tomoyo, pero debo decir que mi amiga era muy liberal y por eso estaba hoy en esta situación. Estaba segura que ella saldría ilesa de esta situación. Yo la quiero, es una hermana para mí, y la ayudaré con todo lo que necesite.

Sí, así lo haré.

—Sakura —oí que me llamó.

—Aquí estoy Tommy, fui por agua —le expliqué, entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida—.Ten, bebe todo —le di el vaso con agua y no aparté mi vista de ella hasta que se lo acabó.

—Voy por mis cosas a casa y regreso en unas horas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —murmuró tranquilamente.

—Descansa —la miré y ella me sonrió, enseguida se acostó, acomodándose y llevó una de sus manos a su vientre; sonreí ante ese gesto.

Volví a manejar hasta mi departamento, el tráfico era —totalmente— un caos. Solamente a mí se me ocurría citarlo a la hora pico. Seguramente él también tendría problemas con tantos autos.

*.*.*

_Realmente estaba confundida; parpadeé un par de veces. No podía ser cierto, aquel hombre no podía ser él. Simplemente no podía. Era imposible._

_Sentí como mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y mi corazón a latir fuertemente; la sangre subió rápidamente a mis mejillas y no pude evitarlo, sonreí; pero borré todo rastro de aquello antes de que él lo notara. No podía verlo y tampoco quería hacerlo y lo peor es que realmente pensaba que era él. Por supuesto que no era Li; él se había ido. Había desaparecido y lo sería así por siempre; yo nunca dejaría que volviera a entrar en mi vida. ¿Para qué me lastime de nuevo? No._

— _¿Ese es Shaoran? —Preguntó Tomoyo, parpadeando y refregándose ambos ojos con la yema de sus dedos—. No es imposible —_hasta ella está de acuerdo conmigo_, pensé—. ¿Él no estaba de viaje?_

_Cuando volví a mirar, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y él comenzó a caminar a la par de Eriol. _

_Estaba como siempre, con ese cabello algo alborotado, los ojos ámbares y esa mirada tan fija que hacía que todo mi cuerpo cayera rendido ante él._

_¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! —Desvié mi mirada de Shaoran y la centré en mi amiga, pero ella estaba más confundida que yo._

—_Hola —dijeron ambos hombres saludando, ambas nos levantamos y los correspondimos._

*.*.*

—Hola —dije al encontrarlo en la puerta de mi departamento, caminando de un lado a otro—. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—No, llegué hace un minuto —respondió.

—Oh, ya veo —murmuré mientras abría la puerta—. Pasa —le pedí y él me hizo caso—. Por favor toma asiento —dejé caer mi bolso en el sillón y me senté, cruzando mis piernas.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas decirme? —Dijo mirándome fijamente, mientras se sentaba.

—Bueno Shaoran voy al grano —exclamé, mirándolo fijamente, sin titubear—. Sabes el problema que estamos enfrentando, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —respondió tranquilamente, pero podía ver que seguía tenso—, pero sabes también qué no es asunto nuestro.

—Shaoran claro que es asunto nuestro —le dije—. ¡Son nuestros mejores amigos y ellos en este momento no saben qué hacer!

—Claro que lo saben —eso me desconcertó—, Eriol se hará cargo, ya lo verás. Solo déjalo en sus manos —. Por lo que veía él confiaba mucho en Hiragizawa.

—Sabes qué no es así —pero yo no podía hacerlo y la actitud de Eriol decía mucho.

—Sakura, él esta asustado.

— ¡Así cómo vos cuando te fuiste! —Le dije y vi como su ceño se fruncía y me penetraba con la mirada

—Sabes qué no te dejé —me contradijo y yo sentí qué, literalmente, explotaba.

— ¿Qué no me dejaste? —Medio grité—. Por favor, deja de mentir.

—Tuve que irme —rebatió, moviéndose incómodo.

—Y en mi momento más crítico ¿verdad? —Mi voz apenas fue un susurro.

—Yo tengo la culpa —dijo—, me siento culpable de lo que sucedió.

— ¿¡Tú!? —Sin poder evitarlo más exploté—. ¿Y qué hace pensar eso? ¡Yo mate a mi madre! —La voz se me estaba quebrando—, todo por querer averiguar tú verdad y ella, ella…—no pude evitar dejar salir algunas lágrimas, pero me levanté y me acerqué a él.

— ¡TE ODIO! —Grité —aunque no era cierto— y él se levantó también.

— ¡Y YO TE AMO! —. No sé en qué momento pasó ni como sucedió, pero… él me besó. Yo me reusé en un principio, mas esos labios eran una completa adicción; me besó lentamente y luego con mucha fuerza, dejando la delicadeza a un lado. Nos separamos por falta de aire, nos miramos y yo corrí el rostro. ¿¡Qué había hecho!?

¿¡Qué demonios había hecho!?

Me separé de él y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro por todo el salón ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta qué lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal? Porque sí, estaba muy mal.

Nosotros no podíamos volver a estar juntos.

El silencio me pareció una eternidad hasta que tuve que romper el silencio, sino Shaoran seguiría en quién sabe dónde.

— ¡Ella quiere abortar! —Sentencié, me giré y vi su rostro asombrado.

— ¿¡Abortar!? —El shock era evidente en su atracti… ¡hoe! En su rostro, sí, eso.

—Sí Shaoran, abortar —le confirmé—, y si no hacemos algo pronto, ella lo va a hacer.

— ¡MIERDA!

_Continuará…_

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_ **Hola mis chicas y chicos lindos :D MIL PERO RECONTRA MIL DISCULPAS por haberlos hehco esperar tanto :D

Realmente no queria hacerlos esperar, pero como saben siempre aparecen pequeños problemitras inesperados :D

Bueno como veen CRY esta en su mejor momento! sisisi, realmente piensas que tomoyo abortara¿? que pasara entre Eriol y Tomoyo¿? cual es su historia¿? y shaoran y sakura¿?

**OH X DIOSS! ESTO ES TOO MUCH! **

**Joce esta a apuntod e colapsar! ahahahaha... MATENME mi cabeza no me deja de dar ideas locas...**

**LO QUE ESTA POR VENIR:**

***Yue cada vez mas cerca **

***Emma y una noche fogoza **

***Ieran LI **

***Sakura y Shaoran **

***Un accidente **

***Un viaje y retorno inesperado**

***La verdad sale a la luz**

***No sabes lo que espere por esto**

****Si lo se son titulos, y solamente son algunos, quiero que se vallan dando una idea de lo que se viene en poco, poco

Y respondo a todas su preguntas...

***ESTE FIC NO ES UN CONTINUACION DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR**

***NO SE SI VA A HABER SECUELA, DEPENDE DE USTEDES **

***Es dificil saber el destino de Sakura y Shaoran, pero los dejare ser felices **

***NO SOY EVIL!**

**PARA MAS NOTICIAS AGREGARNOS EN FACEBOOK :**

loveistolaughpageoficial - **ACA ENCONTRARAN TODAS LAS NOTICIAS Y NUEVOS PROYECTOS QUE SE VIENEN! **

**MIL GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS HERMOSOS Y POR TODA SU BUENA ONDA A TODOS LOS QUE SON FIELES A ESTE FIC, NUNCA ABRIA LOGRADO TAL COSA SIN USTEDES! MIL GRACIAS! **


	14. CRY Capitulo 13

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES UNICA Y ORIGINAL, PROPIA DE LA IMAGINACION MIA Y LA DE MIS BETAS.**

**********_Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

_***IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**  
_

* * *

**_Cry_ Capítulo XIII, _"Un desenlace esperado"_**

"_Sé qué no puedo dar un paso más cerca de ti_

_Porque lo único que esperaré es el arrepentimiento"_

_**Eriol**_

¿Por qué es todo esto? No estoy muy seguro ¿Por qué siento que todo esta perdido? Siento cómo si todo fuera irreal, cómo si todo fuera un sueño… Sí eso es, solo un mal sueño del cual no puedo despertar.

Sé qué Tomoyo esta embarazada y se suponía que yo sería la persona más feliz del mundo; la abrazaría y la besaría sin parar. Posaría mis manos sobre su vientre y le hablaría a esa pequeña criaturita que aun no conozco, diciéndole que ya la amo, así cómo amo a su madre, y que ambos cuidaríamos de él o ella en contra de todo y qué es producto de nuestro gran amor.

¿Por qué Dios mío? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer eso? ¿Por qué estoy sentado en esta maldita barra bebiendo como un idiota y no puedo hacerme cargo de mi propio hijo o hija? ¿Por qué no puedo ir y decirle a Tomoyo qué me haré cargo? Qué quiero casarme con ella; qué quiero que mi familia siga formándose a su lado, ¿¡Por qué!?

Siento qué todo el mundo se me cae a pedazos; qué mi corazón se parte, que me ahogo en este dolor y que debo solucionarlo de una vez; tengo que ser fuerte —realmente fuerte— y enfrentarme a ella.

Tengo que hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que siento.

—Mírate hijo, en qué condiciones llegas.

—No me des un sermón madre —dije señalándola.

— ¿Cuánto bebiste Eriol? —Cuestionó mi madre regañándome.

—No es tu problema.

— ¿Hijo qué es lo que tienes? —Estaba angustiada, lo notaba en su tono de voz.

—Madre...—las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que pudiera evitarlo—. Ayúdame —supliqué y sentí como las cálidas manos de mi madre me abrazaron.

— ¿Qué has hecho mi niño?

—He hecho lo peor del mundo —reconocí—. Por favor madre, guíame.

—Eriol, no me preocupes mi niño —pidió—, sabes qué siempre puedes decirme lo que te agobia.

—Madre —no podía decir nada, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro.

—Ya mi niño, no llores —dijo, mientras me dejaba desahogarme.

_**Shaoran**_

"_Estoy aquí solo, sin querer irme,_

_Mi corazón no se mueve, está incompleto._

_Ojalá hubiera una manera…_

_¿Qué puedo hacer para que entiendas?"_

Ya no podía soportarlo; mirarme a un espejo era volver a ver esa escena, ver como ella se reusaba en un principio a mi contacto y luego como cedió. Sentir esos labios entregarse de lleno a mí era un sensación realmente incomprensible. Sentirla tan cerca y saber que aun no ha perdido esos sentimientos por mí hace que mi corazón salte; que no me sienta mal, que pueda albergar esperanza alguna para volver a conquistarla. Haré todo lo que sea por conquistarla, por hacerla mía nuevamente.

¿¡Pero qué demonios dices, Shaoran!? ¡Ella nunca dejó de ser tuya!

Claro, nunca dejó de ser mía; ella me pertenece, ella es solamente mía y de nadie más. Yo la amo; la amo como a nadie en este mundo, desesperadamente.

Aun sigo preguntándome si todavía nos pertenecemos, ¿Por qué mi madre me pidió que me sacara la venda de los ojos? ¿Por qué dijo _"ella está en un dilema, tiene que elegir entre su alma gemela y su futuro esposo"_? ¿Su alma gemela y su futuro esposo? ¿Qué es lo que quiso decir?

Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas y yo no podía dormir; ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando en mi mente solo estaba ella?

*.*.*

—Joven Shaoran tiene una visita.

—Wei estoy ocupado —dije girando mi asiento para ver mejor a mi mayordomo.

— ¿Es qué harás que me echen?

—Emma —dije levantándome de mi asiento—, puedes retirarte Wei, Emma toma asiento.

—No sabes lo que te extrañé —comentó—, me enteré qué estuviste en tu mansión de Inglaterra y también sé que coincidiste con tu madre. Que coincidencia, ¿verdad?

—Emma, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Le pregunté, quería que se dejara de todos los cuentos y fuera directa.

—Quiero qué me des la libertad de antes; ¡Quiero ir a la universidad de Tokio y por culpa de tu maldita familia no puedo ir más ahí!

—Oh veo que estás preocupada, ¿Acaso tu fortuna anda en malo pasos? —_Touché_, pensé al ver su expresión.

— ¿Pero qué… —titubeó—, qué demonios dices? ¡Mi fortuna es interminable!

—No me mientas Emma —exigí—, sabes qué soy un hombre de negocios. Lo sé todo con respecto a ellos.

—Pero yo no vine por eso —rebatió—. ¡Quiero mi libertad! ¿Quedó claro?

—Déjame decirte que no puedo dártela —le dije, mientras jugaba con mi abrecartas—. Yo no te cerré las puertas, ese asunto trátalo con mi madre.

—Así que fue ella —murmuró.

—Sí

—Entonces dile que se cuide, porque...—ella pensó un rato me miró y sonrió de una forma diabólica; luego vi su figura desaparecer por la puerta, salí corriendo y la tomé del brazo.

—No me conoces Emma —le advertí—, así que no te metas ni conmigo ni con mi familia, ¿está claro?

—Sabes qué no te tengo miedo —dijo zafándose de mi agarre y subiéndose a su auto—. Adiós _Shao_.

Apreté los puños lo más fuerte que pude; cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente, abrí mis ojos y miré hacia la casa de Tomoyo y ahí _los vi_. Comprendí a lo que mi madre se refería, no estaba solo, tenía competencia; pero esta vez no perdería, no podía perder.

*.*.*

_**Sakura**_

—Yue, no lo vuelvas a hacer —dije enojada.

—Él nos estaba mirando —explicó, aunque eso no me importaba—, no quieres volver con él y me pediste que te espere. ¿Qué mejor que darte un beso para que él se entere que ya no tiene oportunidad contigo?

—Eso fue cruel Yue.

—No me digas que aun lo quieres.

— ¡YUE!

—Lo siento, vendré más tarde para buscarte —vi como se subió al auto y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida del barrio, suspiré y me di media vuelta para caminar hacia la casa de Tomoyo.

—Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué lo haces Sakura? —Dijo Shaoran, mientas agarraba mi brazo.

—Suéltame, no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada.

— ¿Qué no lo tengo? ¡Somos novios!

—Éramos novios —le corregí y me estaba doliendo en el alma.

— ¡Nunca rompimos! —Rebatió.

—Tú rompiste todo cuando faltaste a tu promesa de nunca separarte de mí. De siempre cuidarme —no podía seguir con él, me faltaba el aire. Corrí hacia la casa de Tomoyo y entré en ella.

Me dejé caer sobre la puerta, sentía que no tenía fuerzas; traté de calmarme, pero pronto me vi en un sin fin de lágrimas. Respiré repetidas veces y logré tranquilizarme después de unos minutos, fui hacia el tocador, me lavé la cara y retoqué mi maquillaje, salí y fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua, saludé a los pocos empleados que habían llegado y subí a la habitación de Tomoyo. Sonreí al ver que todavía dormía, me acerqué a su cama para despertarla y me senté cerca de ella, levanté la colcha y me llevé una sorpresa. Ella no estaba ahí, eran sus almohadas y encima de ellas había una pequeña nota.

"_Ya sé qué es lo correcto para mí, Sakura. No traten de detenerme, quiero hacer realmente lo correcto. Tomoyo."_

— ¡Maldita sea! —Grité, tomé mi celular pero no sabía a quién llamar, guardé mi celular frustrada y salí corriendo del lugar. —Tomoyo no hagas una locura por favor —imploré.

Miré hacia la casa del frente, no había alternativa. Tenía que ir allí.

—Seño...

—Permiso Wei —en cuanto abrieron la puerta, ignoré a Wei y entré—. ¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran! —Grité y corrí, buscándolo por toda la casa, encontrándolo en su despacho.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó indiferente, sin dejar de ver como el fuego consumía los leños en la chimenea.

—Shaoran es una emergencia.

—No me importa —declaró y me di cuenta de que un líquido se balanceaba junto con hielos en la copa que había en su mano—. Ya tienes quién te ayude —realmente el Whisky le estaba haciendo mal; me detuve cerca de él, le quité la copa y me lo tomé de un solo sorbo, realmente lo necesitaba. Él me miró inexpresivo, solo… observándome.

—Tomoyo fue a abortar.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Su reacción fue inmediata, como interiormente lo esperaba. Ambos salimos corriendo y nos subimos al auto.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Eriol —dijo con preocupación.

—Yo lo llamo, maneja tranquilo —le pedí.

_¡Eriol, contesta!_

Sentía todo mi cuerpo tenso, el ambiente no era muy bueno que digamos. Ellos no podían estar haciendo esto, realmente quiero creer que Tomoyo está haciendo realmente lo correcto…

*.*.*

_**Eriol**_

¿Por qué ella me citó en este hospital? ¿Qué es lo que hay aquí?, la cuestión es porque volvemos al mismo hospital de la consulta.

Me acerqué a la recepción y di los datos de Tomoyo.

—Oh usted es el novio ¿verdad?

—Sí —le dije a la enfermera quién me miraba feo. _¿Por qué?_

—Sígame, por aquí —dijo y se dio media vuelta guiándome hacia donde estaba Tomoyo.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso y leí el nombre del departamento al cual entramos.

"DEPARTAMENTO DE LA INTERRUPCION AL EMBARAZO"

Me detuve y volví a leer el nombre repetidas veces. ¿Esto era una broma? Era un mal sueño, ¿¡Qué mierda significaba esto!?

— ¿Se encuentra bien? Está pálido.

—No se preocupe estoy bien —respondí—, pero dígame una cosa ¿Leí bien... el nombre? —Tartamudeé un poco, nada común en mí.

—Sí señor, este es el sector de la interrupción al embarazo, es donde se hacen los abortos.

—Pero... —murmuré confundido.

¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Qué hace Tomoyo aquí? ¿Acaso…? ¡No! No puedo permitirlo. Miré a la enfermera y ella me sonrió, comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación y ahí estaba ella, con una bata blanca y se encontraba dormida.

—A su novia le toca hasta dentro de una hora, después de eso descansará solo treinta minutos y será dada de alta —explicó.

—Gracias, pero...

—Lo sé —ella sonrió y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

Cuando la enfermera salió me acerqué a Tomoyo y la tomé de las manos

—Tomoyo, mi amor —la llamé—. Lo siento, no sabes como lo siento. Lamento haberte puesto en una situación así, no quiero qué… —no pude continuar, tomé aire y seguí—: quiero hacerme cargo.

—Eriol —ella abrió los ojos y ahí nos encontramos. No hizo falta decir más, me acerqué a ella y la besé, como hace tanto no lo hacía. Cuando nos separamos besé su vientre y nos volvimos a besar

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Encima lo festejan! —Nos separamos para encontrarnos con Sakura y Shaoran agitados, cabe decir que era una Sakura _completamente fuera de sí_—. ¿Qué demonios hicieron y cómo pueden sentirse bien? ¿Saben lo qué acaban de cometer? —Su voz se fue apagando, mientras se deshacía en lágrimas y cómo lentamente fue descendiendo, Shaoran la tomó en brazos, ayudándola a levantarse y me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que piensas? ¿Qué voy a perder a mi hijo y a la mujer que amo? —Ella me miró sin dejar de llorar y me abrazó.

—Me hicieron llevarme un buen susto —reclamó—, malagradecidos ¿Cómo pueden hacerme algo así? —Se soltó de mí y fue hacia Tomoyo.

—Felicidades hermano —me abrazó Shaoran

—Amiga. —Vimos como las chicas se abrazaban y ambas lloraban. ¿Por qué lloraban? No tengo idea, pero debe ser la emoción.

—Ahora te toca recuperarla —le murmuré a Shaoran—, solamente eso. Ya te dije _"las coincidencias no existen, solo puede haber lo inevitable". _

—Deja de decirme frases —reclamó—. Suficiente tengo con la de mi madre.

Reí abiertamente, ganándome el ceño fruncido de mi amigo y la atención de las chicas.

—Ahora viene el comunicado, el decírselo a sus padres —dijo Sakura. Tomoyo y yo nos miramos y nos sonreímos, eso nos bastaba.

_**Sakura**_

—Me alegra que hayas hecho lo correcto amiga —la abracé no quería soltarla más.

—A mí me alegra que Eriol haya hecho lo correcto.

— ¿Y cómo es eso Tomoyo?

—Intuición femenina —sonrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —Pregunté algo confundida.

—Sabía qué sí Eriol veía que estaba internada en este departamento tendría presión, y ahí es cuando reaccionaría —explicó—. ¿Realmente pensaste que lo haría?

—Tomoyo ¿Y si Eriol no hubiese hecho nada? —Pregunté, sabía que no pasaría eso, pero siempre hubo esa opción.

—Realmente no hubiera abortado, amo demasiado a mi hijo o hija, tanto que ya lo siento parte de mí y si Eriol no hubiera tomado la decisión correcta yo lo hubiera hecho por él —dijo tranquila—. Sé qué él esta asustado y yo también —reconoció—, pero sabía qué tarde o temprano él se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y tendría que reaccionar, así como lo hice yo —ella estaba seria y realmente se veía segura de sí—. Sé qué no sabía para dónde ir, pero reaccioné cuando me gritaste _"Basta Tomoyo, tú no vas a abortar". _Tú me ayudaste amiga —no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran y la abracé como nunca.

—_Oh, la he olvidado —dijo compungida—, eso me pasa por salir rápidamente sin haberme vuelto a fijar en mis cosas —una niña de cabello largo amatista se quejaba._

— _¡Eh! ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Qué es lo que has olvidado? —Le dijo una niña de cabellos castaños que tenía una amigable sonrisa en sus labios._

—_He olvidado mi goma de borrar —dijo tristemente la niña amatista. _

—_Ten —la niña de cabellos castaños le extendió una goma en forma de un conejo. _

—_Gracias —respondió mientras tomaba la goma._

—_De nada, puedes conservarla —le dijo la castañita—,_ _desde ahora seremos grandes amigas ¿Sí?_

—_Sí —dijo la niña amatista sonriendo, contagiada por la gran sonrisa de la pequeña castaña._

Al salir del hospital presencié la escena de los tortolitos junto a Shaoran, ambos nos miramos y yo me giré hacia otro lado, enseguida me acerqué a Tomoyo.

—Tommy tenemos que hablar —le dije—, ahora yo necesito ser escuchada.

— ¿Nos tomamos un café? —Le preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol.

—Lo que quieras mi amor, vamos Shaoran.

—Tengo que volver a la oficina —respondió este.

—Vamos a acompañar a estas señoritas, tomamos algo y luego nos vamos a la oficina.

—Está bien —aceptó.

Fuimos a una cafetería no muy lejos de ahí y los cuatro pedimos café, solo Tomoyo pidió una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. — ¿Hay mucho trabajo en la oficina, Shaoran?

—Sí, así es —afirmó, mientras asentía con la cabeza—. Hay que hacer la contabilidad; ya es momento de comenzar a cobrar y tenemos que ver lo del asunto pendiente —dijo cauteloso y _muy_ _sospechoso. _

—Ya se van a cumplir siete años.

— ¿Siete años? —Pregunté incrédula y confundida.

—Eh, sí Sakura; siete años desde la inauguración del Tokio Central —dijo Eriol rápidamente.

—Oh, ya veo —sonreí.

—Sakura debo felicitarte has hecho un trabajo realmente abrumador dentro de la facultad.

—Gracias, pero me tomaré un año. Ya puedo tomar el mando de las empresas Amamiya, aunque todavía no me recibo, solo me quedan las últimas cuatro materias y realizar la tesis que la haré el año que viene —expliqué—. Este año quiero estar con Tomoyo —dije, mientras la veía con un sonrisa—, aun faltan las reacciones chicos —dije sutilmente regalándoles una sonrisa a cada uno.

—No creo que mi madre haga mucho escandalo —dijo Eriol. _No digas nada estúpido_, rogué poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me preocupa más Sonomi.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que intentas decir Eriol Hiiragizawa!? —Exclamó una Tomoyo _muy enojada_.

—Mi amor, tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo en que tu mamá es todo un caso —pidió sin alterarse.

—Bueno... pero no hables así de ella —dijo Tomoyo quien se cruzó de brazos mientras un puchero adornaba sus labios; Eriol le dio un beso contentándola y sí, el momento fue incómodo para mí y supongo que para Shaoran también.

Ambos hombres tomaron sus respectivos cafés y se marcharon despidiéndose de ambas

—Tommy, estoy en un gran lío —comencé—, Yue me besó y yo bueno...

—Espera, poco a poco —pidió—, ¿¡Qué Yue te besó!? —Gritó.

—Eh, ¿quieres hablar más alto Tomoyo? Creo que la mesa de allá no te escuchó.

—Lo siento —dijo ya calmada—, ¿pero cómo que te besó?

—Sabes qué desde que Shaoran desapareció, él es quién estuvo ahí para mí —susurré—. Nunca pasó nada, pero hoy me besó porque anoche salimos a cenar y yo cometí el error de decirle que le abriría mi corazón.

— ¿¡Que tu qué!? ¡Oh Sakura…! —El asombro se reflejaba en sus ojos y también en su tono de voz.

—Lo sé —reconocí—, Shaoran nos vio y lo peor es que hace solo dos días atrás me reuní con Shaoran en mi departamento y en un acto de bronca yo le dije que lo odiaba y él me respondió diciéndome que me amaba, para después besarme como nunca antes —los recuerdos de aquella noche no dejaban de atormentarme y los ojos de Tomoyo no podía abrirse más—. Primero fue delicado, yo me reusé y él dejó toda delicadeza de lado, besándome con mucha más fuerza y yo no pude resistirme —me equivoqué, sus ojos _sí_ podían abrirse más—. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que pienso? —Ella automáticamente negó con su cabeza—. Qué Shaoran y yo no podemos volver a estar juntos, y tú también lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé Sakura, pero...

— ¿Pero qué Tomoyo? No me digas nada. Ya sé que hice mal y no tengo idea de cómo salir de este lío —reconocí—. Realmente no sé qué hacer.

—Yo lo veo de esta manera —habló tranquilamente—. Pienso qué Yue es tu alma gemela, puesto que me dices que siempre qué estás con él te sientes bien; qué nada te hace sentir mal a su lado; qué te sientes completa y tranquila.

— ¿Alma gemela? No, no lo creo —era imposible ¿cierto?

—Claro qué sí Sakura; Yue y tú se complementan y eso es por algo —rebatió—, pero no como para una relación —explicó—, no como para casarse. Son almas gemelas, pero él no es el indicado para ti —la seguridad en sus palabras me sorprendió y me pregunté sí sería cierto—. No te brillan los ojos cuando lo ves. No es con quién quieres estar siempre, él no es quien te hace hervir, por así decirlo —Tomoyo me estaba dejando sin palabras—. Esos sentimientos le pertenecen a otra persona y por más qué no quieras aceptarlo, para mí es _él_ —dijo dando énfasis a su mención— quién me parece el indicado.

¿Por qué Tomoyo lo hacía ver más fácil de lo que realmente era? ¿Cómo podría elegir entre dos chicos? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Realmente necesito huir de aquí, despejar mi mente. Irme lejos, sin que nadie me siga.

La conversación con Tomoyo siguió durante un rato; nos despedimos quedando de hablar después.

Pero antes tenía…

¿Qué es lo que realmente necesitaba hacer? ¿Por qué estoy tan confundida? ¿Por qué mi mente no me deja en paz? ¿Por qué mis pensamientos están tan desordenados?

¿Realmente yo tenía la respuesta para esta situación? Me pregunté, pues fue lo que Tomoyo comentó cuando nos despedíamos.

—_Solo tú sabrás qué hacer, Sakurita —había dicho cuando nos separamos; ella iría con Eriol y yo a mi casa._

A Yue no le veo nada de malo y es verdad, me siento complementada con él, pero nos falta algo para poder ser una pareja. ¿Pero que él sea mi alma gemela? Realmente Tomoyo era increíble en cuánto a esa deducción.

Por otro lado estaba Shaoran; realmente no podía volver con él. Todo nos sale mal.

Pero con él... con él todo es diferente, todo se siente de otra manera...

¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué hago con esta situación?

_**Continuará…** _

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Hola a todos & todas bueno chicas debo realmente agradecerles acada una el tiempo que se toman para dejarme un REVIEWS no saben lo feliz que me hacen con eso, por mas siemple que paresca.

Ver los REVIEWS a los que he llegado me emociona muchisimo, porque se que la historia realmente les gusta, me encanta ver como reaccionan en cada capitulo, que es lo que esperan, y las criticas que me hacen para seguir creciendo, segun Anndie , he progresado jajaja :D

En fin **MIL GRACIAS **DE TODO CORAZON!

Quiero aclararles, que hay cosas del capitulo que no van a encontrar en el anterior... si no que de esas pequeñas cosas que excluyo voy a armar ESPECIALES, los cuales van a ser subidos al BLOGGER OFFICIAL , cuando este terminado , ya que le ando haciendo un par de modificaciones, espero que se aiga entendido... cualquier cosita que quieran consultarme ENCUENTRENME EN FACEBOOK COMO : Joce Love (loveistolaugh)

**TAMBIEN IMPORTANTE... CUANDO CRY ESTE LLEGANDO A SU FIN DARE UNA TWITCAM, Y RESPONDERE TODAS SUS DUDAS Y PREGUNTAS, TAMBIEN ME ENCANTARIA SABER QUE ES LO QUE ESPERAN EN EL CAPITULO FINAL DE "CRY"**

**MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y POR LOS "MG" DE LA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK! MIL GRACIAS!  
**


	15. CRY Capitulo 14 Parte 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES UNICA Y ORIGINAL, PROPIA DE LA IMAGINACION MIA Y LA DE MIS BETAS.**

**********_Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

_***IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**_

* * *

CRY – Capitulo 14- Parte1

"Antes de la confrontación"

SEIS MESES DESPUES

_**Sakura **_

¿Qué es lo que en ese momento estaba pasando por mi cabeza? ¿Cómo no pude detenerlo? ¿Es que acaso soy idiota y nuevamente quiero qué me haga daño?¿Por qué ese beso no se iba de mi mente, de mis pensamientos, de mis recuerdos?¿Por qué lo tenía tan presente día a día?

Han pasado ya seis meses, en los que él está haciendo su vida y yo la mía, nos cruzamos solamente porque nuestros amigos están juntos y porque van a tener un bebé; solamente nos vemos en las salidas en grupo que compartimos con ellos.

¿Por qué Dios mío?¿Por qué siento que tenemos que estar relacionados todo el tiempo?

¡BASTA SAKURA! —Me paré frente a mi espejo mirándome fijamente—. Tienes que ser fuerte, estás con Yue; entre ustedes dos no pasa nada, solo tienes que comenzar a evitarlo un poco y comenzar a decirle NO a las salidas grupales de los chicos—me dije a mi misma—. Mamá… como desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo, apoyándome en esto, guiándome como siempre solías hacerlo. Estoy tan confundida mamá, ayúdame, dame una señal por favor—dije mirando la foto de mi madre en donde nos encontrábamos juntas; una lagrima furtiva fue cayendo por mi rostro, tomé en mis manos el cuadro y lo abracé contra mi pecho, las lágrimas poco a poco fueron cayendo.

_**Shaoran**_

—Wei por favor, tráenos té.

—Enseguida señor.

— ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí Tomoyo? Estamos cada vez más grandes—dije con algo de diversión en mi voz y acercándome a ella y abrazándola para luego tocarle el vientre.

—Sí cada vez crecemos más —ahora la encargada de tocarse el vientre fue ella para luego tomar asiento.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que necesitas?

—Li eres realmente un lento—dijo con algo de…¿enojo?

— ¿Qué es lo que me he perdido? —Pregunté confundido.

— ¿Cuándo piensas reaccionar ante la situación? La tenías en tus manos y ahora tengo que soportar verla fingir con alguien con quién ella realmente no quiere estar. ¡Despierta, Shaoran!

—Tomoyo, es...es complicado—dije casi sin ánimos y desviando mi mirada—. Desde que vi el beso que ellos se dieron pensé en pelear con ella, pero cuando vi poco a poco como se iban volviendo más unidos, por alguna extraña razón la frase: _"Si realmente amas a alguien déjalo ir"_ apareció ante mí. No quería deshacer esa sonrisa que veía cuando ella estaba con él. No quiero que ella viva llorando como cuando estaba conmigo, no quiero eso —afirmé y la voz poco a poco se me fue quebrando.

—Shaoran—me llamó para después bufar—, Sakura a quién realmente ama es a ti y a nadie más —afirmó—. ¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta de eso? —Sentí la mirada de Tomoyo en mí y me obligué a verla a los ojos.

Porque sentía muchos sentimientos encontrados...

"_... Cuando la miro mi corazón se conmueve_

_Mi corazón oxidado, mi corazón helado_

_Tú lo volviste a la vida..."_

—Tomoyo no sé qué hacer—dije al fin.

—Solo déjamelo a mí, créeme que ustedes van a volver a estar juntos.

—Tomoyo...

—Nada de peros, no acepto un "no" por respuesta, ustedes son el uno para el otro—ella sonrió y debo decir que me contagió su sonrisa—. Ya verás que todo estará bien—Sentí una gran paz ante esa frase.

_**Sakura**_

—Tenemos que salir a celebrar, mi amor —dijo—, mi madre está contenta y quiere conocerte.

—No creo que aun sea el momento.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es muy pronto—dije y sonreí mientras él me abrazaba.

—Sakura...—él hizo un silencio y fijó su mirada en mí, después de un rato continuó—:Está bien, lo que tú digas mi amor—tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las besó, sonreí ante ese gesto—. Vamos te llevo a tu casa.

—Me parece bien.

¿Por qué sentía que tenía que darle la razón? ¿Por qué sentía que hace seis meses atrás podría haber tomado la decisión correcta?¿Por qué no lo hice?¿Por qué siempre busco hacerme más lío?

¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? Mi vida y mi cabeza son un completo desastre; ¿qué es lo que debo hacer cuando paso por estos sentimientos y pensamientos absurdos?

¿¡Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo!? Ni yo misma me entiendo, ¿qué es lo que realmente quiero?

Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, ¿qué es lo que me falta? Estoy en pareja, mi carrera la estoy por terminar el año que viene, estoy empezando a ver lo de las empresas;¿Qué es esta necesidad? Debería estar feliz con todo lo que he logrado, pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan vacía?

"_Aunque lo intente_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_Sin saberlo pienso en ti_

_Y comienzo a sonreír"_

Despegué mi mirada de la ventana y le presté atención a la canción que estaba sonando, porque de alguna manera me sentí identificada con ella.

_**Emma**_

"¿¡Realmente piensan que pueden salirse con la suya!? Claro que no. Yo no pienso rendirme, daré pelea hasta el final, hasta que no logre ver a Shaoran completamente destrozado y a la estúpida...mmm... ¿muerta? No pararé"— sonreí ante mis pensamientos.

—Hijas ¿estás bien?

—Eh... sí madre, no es nada —dije, volviendo a la realidad.

—Esa mirada tuya… ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando Emma?

—Nada madre, ¿crees que sería capaz de hacer algo? —Le dije tiernamente.

—Deja las cosas como están Emma —pidió. ¡Ja! Sí, claro—. Ya solucionaremos el tema, tanto el tuyo mi niña, como el de las empresas.

—Lo sé mamá —sonreí.

—Cambiando de tema hija —exclamó—,¿Cómo vas con Tsukishiro? Es heredero de una de las empresas a tercer nivel en Japón.

—Así es madre—sonreí más mientras me llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Espero que no lo dejes ir, sabes que una alianza con una empresa así nos puede beneficiar muchísimo y un matrimonio aún más—dijo y vi como me miraba, amaba esas miradas cómplices que solo nosotras entendíamos.

—Por supuesto madre, quédate más que tranquila —murmuré y después nuestras risas se escucharon a lo largo de todo el comedor.

_**Tomoyo**_

—Hola mi amor—sentí unos labios posarse sobre los míos con sutil delicadeza, para luego reclamar lo que era suyo; todas mis hormonas se activaron y como poco a poco un fuego era creado, detuve el beso abrí los ojos, encontrándome con su sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Eriol!—Lo regañé.

—Lo siento mi amor —dijo, aunque estaba segura que no era cierto—. ¿Cómo están mis dos princesas? —Me levantó la blusa maternal y besó mi vientre, que cada crecía más.

—Tu madre llamo a casa, dijo que vendrá la en dos semanas, sabe que estamos cerca de la fecha del parto.

—Lo sé, por suerte tenemos todo ¿cierto? —Cuestionó, dándome un dulce beso para luego comenzar a desvestirse.

—Sí, tenemos todo listo—dije levantándome y apoyándome contra el cabezal de la cama—. ¿Cómo te fue en la oficina?

—Muy bien mi amor, aunque aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer y la inauguración de lo que ha querido Shaoran está por llevarse a cabo.

— ¿Tan importante es esa inauguración, Eriol?

—Sí que lo es; representa lo más sagrado que ha estado guardando Shaoran por mucho tiempo. Es un sentimiento que nunca ha podido olvidar, pero que ahora solo lo recuerda, porque una persona que conocemos muy bien hizo que resurgieran esos sentimientos en él.

— ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona?

—Así es —él volvió a acercarse a la cama, acostándose a mí lado—. Hola mi princesa, ¿sabes? Mami y papi te estamos esperando muy ansiosos, ya queremos conocerte —dijo tiernamente a mi vientre. ¿Cómo podía ser tan _así_?, pensé, con la ternura invadiendo mi cuerpo—. Sé que serás hermosa como tu madre y te amaré más que a ella —murmuró divertido—, pero ojo, lo último es un secreto entre nosotros, no se lo digas a mami —pidió con una sonrisa.

—Eriol—dije divertida, atrayéndolo hacia mí para luego besarlo.

Ambos tuvimos que parar nuestro beso cuando el teléfono sonó.

—Hola —contesté y no respondieron— ¿Hay alguien?—Volví a intentar, pero nada, por último se escuchó el corte de la llamada—. ¡Me cortaron!—Exclamé con indignación.

— ¿¡Enserio!?

—Eriol no es chiste —dije con un puchero.

—Mi amor, tal vez quién llamaba estaba fuera de línea y se le cortó tan rápido la llamada que no pudo contestarte.

— ¿Tú crees? —Dudé, aunque se me hacía rara esa pausa justo antes del sonido de corte.

—Claro mi amor —respondió y decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Bueno… ¿En qué estábamos? —Le pregunté pícaramente, recibiendo una sonrisa maliciosa por su parte.

_**Sakura **_

Me miré al espejo, sonreí un poco y tomé mi bolso.

—Estás bellísima—dijo Yue, regalándome un sonrisa amplia.

—Gracias Yue—murmuré algo avergonzada.

—Vámonos mi amor.

—Vamos

Ambos bajamos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto, el cual nos llevó a un hermoso y elegante restaurante.

—Por favor—dijo Yue deteniéndome la silla para que pudiera sentarme y él tomar asiento frente a mí.

—Espero que esta noche sea tan especial para ti como para mí —pidió.

—Yue, por favor.

—Sakura hace tres meses que estamos saliendo y siento muchas cosas por ti desde hace mucho tiempo y lo sabes —explicó.

—Sí Yue, lo sé. Sabes que yo te dije que me dieras tiempo, que poco a poco voy a ir tomándote cariño.

—Lo sé, por eso te di todo ese tiempo y sé que poco a poco me vas a ir amando como yo ya lo hago —sonrió—. Sakura en esta noche especial, tienen que suceder cosas especiales.

—Yue, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro, dime.

— ¿Porque en el restaurante solo estamos nosotros?

—Es que lo reservépara esta ocasión.

—Oh, ya veo, pero no tenías por qué haber hecho eso —no quise decírselo, pero me parecía algo exagerado.

—Claro que sí.

Observé a lo largo de la cena que Yue era quién daba las órdenes, también vi qué el salón estaba adornado con rosas rojas, y me di cuenta que el vino estaba haciendo efecto en mí.

—Un poco más —me ofreció.

—No Yue, gracias—dije.

—Pero estamos festejando mi amor —insistió.

—Está bien, solo un poco—me costó mucho decir las palabras.

—Realmente hoy es un día que nunca olvidarás mi querida Sakura.

— ¡Yue, basta!—Dije, sintiéndome mareada.

—Solo quiero mimarte un poco y lo sabes.

—Yue, dijimos que iríamos poco a poco.

—Ya lo sé, pero...

— ¿Pero qué?

—No, nada importante.

La velada seguía en pie, pero la que no iba a seguir en pie era yo, sentía que todo me comenzaba a dar vueltas; veía a dos Yue, realmente el vino estaba haciendo efecto, nunca antes había bebido tanto…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :  
**

**MIL DISCULPAS A TODAS! X EL RETRASO DE ESTE CAPITULO!  
**

Anndie estuvo enferma asi que por ese motivo fue por lo cual el cap se retraso, ahora esta muchisimo mejor ;)

asi que el proximo capitulo llegara pronto...

en fin chicas, les agradesco los hermosos reviews y comentarios del facebook.

**CRY ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FIN... MUY PRONTO DIRE CUANDO ES LA TWITCAM ASI ME PREGUNTAN LO QUE QUIERAN**

**NO SOLO AMI, SI NO QUE LAS BETAS TBM ESTARAN AHI PRA RESPONDER TODAS SU PREGUNTAS Y CURIOSIDADES ;) **

****Por ultimo , le quiero decir que Paloma volvio! sisisi ella tambiene stara beteando a a aprtir de ahora...

**Se viene POR UN ERROR! y se viene nuestro OS de navidad "TE SOÑE" NO SE LOS PIERDAN!**


	16. CRY Capítulo 14, segunda parte

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES ÚNICA Y ORIGINAL, PROPIA DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y LA DE MIS BETAS.**

**********_Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

_***IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**_

* * *

Capítulo –14, segunda parte.

"Una confrontación ¿con final…?"

La noche decía mucho, los mozos del lugar nunca antes habían visto a una persona en tal estado; la mujer de cabellos castaños era introducida en el auto de su novio sin conciencia alguna de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, un joven de cabellos plateados daba una propina a cada mozo y terminaba por subirse a su auto, rápidamente comenzó a manejar, por el espejo retrovisor vio a la mujer que estaba durmiendo en la parte trasera del auto y con una mirada de excitación observó detalladamente cada parte de esta.

Esa noche sería el fin de los rechazos de la dulce castaña para dar paso al placer que hace tanto estaba buscando dicho joven.

_**Shaoran.**_

¿Por qué me encontraba afuera de su departamento y a estas horas? ¿Por qué tenía que ser manipulado por una mujer embarazada? Me miré en el espejo, ordené —si se puede hacer—, un poco mi cabello y estaba a punto de salir del auto, pero me detuve de tal acción al ver como Sakura salía junto a Yue y se introducían en el auto de este.

Sentí nuevamente a mi corazón quebrarse, qué esos pequeños pedacitos se hicieron miles. No podía evitar sentir enojo y celos dentro de mí, en primera porque ella estaba con él y en segunda porque estaba luciendo hermosa; llevaba un vestido rojo que solo a ella podría quedarle realmente bien, un peinado alto que dejaba a la vista sus hermosas facciones faciales. Apreté mi puño con fuerza y lo golpeé contra el volante; quería gritar, salir y detenerlo, tomar a Sakura de la mano, meterla en mi auto y llevarla lejos para qué ese desgraciado no la pueda besar, ni tocar ni siquiera estar cerca de ella. Quería hacerlo pero mi cuerpo no me respondía, ¿¡por qué no me respondía!?

— ¡Maldición! —Grité, bajé la cabeza, apoyándola en el volante y unas lágrimas fugases salieron rápidamente, segundos después levanté mi mirada y encendí el auto; como un loco comencé a manejar de regreso a mi casa, buscando el encierro, no quería que nadie me molestara. Ahogaría mis penas en lo que se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, el wiski.

*.*.*

Una castaña nada consciente de sus sentidos abrió los ojos y trató de ubicar dónde estaba siendo ingresada, con algo de fuerzas se soltó de los brazos del hombre que la estaba cargando y apoyándose de la pared frotó insistentemente sus ojos.

— ¿Dónde estamos Yue? —dijo la joven de ojos esmeralda, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

El joven de cabellos plateados sonrió maliciosa y pícaramente, acto seguido se acercó a ella, estampándola contra la pared

—Llegó el día Sakura, hoy serás mía —murmuró, se pegó más a ella y posó sus labios en los femeninos.

La joven reaccionó en ese momento y el alcohol que se encontraba en sus venas pareció evaporarse, con ambas manos empujó al joven de cabellos plateados, alejándolo de ella; el hombre cayó al piso por la sorpresa, miró con furia a la mujer para levantarse y acercarse nuevamente.

— ¡Llévame a mi casa y aléjate de mí! —Gritó, ágilmente sacó su celular de su bolso ante la vista del hombre.

—Nadie te salvará de esta querida Sakura —la agarró de los cabellos y forzosamente la besó. La joven trataba de resistirse y en su afán de separarse de él mordió sus labios, lo cual hizo qué el joven la soltara por completo para después maldecir a los cuatro vientos.

Sakura no veía salida alguna; intentó con la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave, pensó en meterse en el baño pero el resultado fue el mismo: estaba cerrado. No había escapatoria, todo su cuerpo le temblaba y el miedo estaba presente en ella.

Vio su celular en el piso y lo tomó rápidamente, dirigiéndose a sus contactos marcó un número desconocido, ya que en ese momento Yue se acercó a ella, tomándola fuertemente del brazo para levantarla y volverla a estampar contra la pared.

— ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? ¿¡Por qué me mordiste los labios!?

—_Sakura, dime qué es lo que quieres _—el joven no obtuvo respuesta y dejando el vaso de wiski a un lado escuchó atentamente.

— _¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame, por favor no me hagas nada!_ —Suplicó la voz de Sakura, por su voz se dio cuenta que estaba a punto del llanto.

—_Te haré todo lo que me plazca_ —dictó la voz de un hombre—. _Hoy serás mía, te haré mía_ —afirmó. Shaoran al escuchar estas palabras se fijó en la ubicación de la llamada y se levantó como ráfaga de viento, saliendo de su casa y subiéndose a su auto.

Desde el celular que tenía únicamente para la empresa le marcó a Eriol, el cual entre sueños le respondió y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la dirección que le indicó su amigo. Una Tomoyo completamente fuera de este mundo y todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor dormía plácidamente en la cama; Eriol delicadamente besó su frente y salió de la habitación, subiéndose a su coche y conduciendo lo más rápido posible.

Un joven se bajó frenético de su auto, estaba a pasos de golpear al peor hombre, al desgraciado que estaba lastimando a _su _Sakura. A las afueras de la casa se encontró con dos guardias y haciendo uso de su fuerza golpeó a cada uno con una destreza increíble.

Pero no era novedad, Shaoran Li había entrenado desde pequeño las artes marciales y sabía defenderse perfectamente; uno de los hombres estaba por sorprender al joven castaño por la espalda, pero no pasó nada gracias a que Eriol llegó y tiró de una sola patada a uno de los guardias, aventándolo contra la pared, dejándolo automáticamente noqueado por el golpe en la cabeza.

Shaoran formó un puño con ambas manos y le pegó al otro guardia en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al piso inconsciente.

—Vamos, lo último que escuché de Sakura fueron gritos —le dijo a Eriol mientras observaba la casa para encontrar una forma de entrar sin llamar la atención—, corté la llamada, no podía seguir escuchando y te juro que lo mataré. —Sin quedar otra opción entre los dos abrieron la puerta y entraron en la casa de Yue Tsukishiro; buscaron por todas partes y momentos después escucharon el fuerte grito de Sakura, se miraron y no duraron un segundo más, corrieron al lugar de dónde venía el sonido.

Sin pedir más Shaoran, con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas, tiró la puerta, junto con Eriol, quién miraba detenidamente a su amigo, nunca imaginaron encontrarse con tal escena al entrar a la habitación.

El vestido de Sakura estaba completamente desgarrado, ella tenía golpes en su bello rostro, el cual le sangraba y estaba contra un rincón; mientras Yue se quedó como estatua al ver a ambos hombres, al joven le sangraban los labios por todas las mordidas que había recibido de parte de Sakura, Shaoran no pudo contener su rabia al ver a Sakura de esa manera y corriendo se acercó a Yue estampándolo contra una pared, golpeándolo por todas partes. Eriol aprovechó y llevo a Sakura en brazos hasta la gran sala, en dónde la dejó en uno de los sillones.

—No me dejes sola, por favor —imploró y el corazón de Eriol se rompió al ver el sufrimiento en los ojos esmeraldas de la mejor amiga de su Tomoyo.

—No tengas miedo Sakura, voy por Shaoran —pidió.

El joven de cabellos negro-azulados volvió hasta dicha habitación para detener a su amigo, que tenía en el piso a Yue golpeándolo sin parar. La rabia era visible en sus ojos y sus facciones.

Shaoran Li estaba tratando de cumplir su juramento.

Eriol se acercó a su amigo, quitándolo de encima de Yue y lo tomó por ambos brazos para que no se le escapara.

— ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a ella? ¡Vas a pagar caro por todo, maldito infeliz! —Gritó Shaoran completamente fuera de sí, Yue comenzó a levantarse a duras penas y rió, llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro, se tocó una sus múltiples heridas y luego miró la sangre en su mano sin decir nada.

— ¡Te pudrirás en la cárcel, desgraciado! —Exclamó Li Shaoran que era sacado de la habitación por Eriol, quién luego de dejar a Sakura siendo abrazada por Shaoran regresó a dicha recamara.

Eriol lo golpeó un poco más y con uno de los trozos del vestido de Sakura sujetó fuertemente manos y pies de Yue, impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

La policía no tardó mucho en llegar y se llevaron a Yue, cada uno fue interrogado y como pruebas se llevaron los teléfonos celulares de Shaoran y Sakura, el cual lo encontraron en la habitación.

Sakura fue trasladada al hospital y Shaoran no se despegó ni un minuto de ella.

Eriol volvió a su casa para contarle todo delicadamente a Tomoyo, ya que Sakura estaría internada para poder tenerla en observación y estar seguros de que no hubiera ninguna fractura o lesión interna en el cuerpo y para eso debían pasar veinticuatro horas.

_**Shaoran.**_

"_En donde estés, yo estaré ahí también_

_A donde vayas, yo iré hasta allí también"_

Verla dormida, no poder observar esas bellas esmeraldas, ver ese delicado rostro golpeado me daba una inmensa impotencia, tenía ganas de matar al maldito de Tsukishiro, y si no hubiese sido por Eriol juro que lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora él está en la cárcel y tal vez yo no lo haya matado, pero se va a pudrir ahí, eso lo aseguro.

Miré a la mujer que era dueña de mis sentimientos, ella no me había soltado la mano en toda la noche; acaricié suavemente sus cabellos, los cuales estaba atados en una larga trenza y besé sus manos. Sentía como mi corazón latía a mil por hora, poco me importaron las pequeñas heridas que tenía en el rostro, la que realmente estaba herida era ella.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —Giré mi vista hacia la puerta y me encontré con una Tomoyo sorprendida, llevándose ambas manos a la boca mientras que Eriol la sostenía.

—Te advertí que estuvieras tranquila, si no volveremos a casa —dijo regañándola.

—De acuerdo, me calmaré —dijo Tomoyo, sonreí un poco y me levanté, quise soltar su mano, pero ella no me dejó, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver los suyos abriéndose lentamente.

—Gracias —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Por favor no me dejes sola —pidió con los ojos cristalizados, me acerqué a ella y acaricié suavemente su rostro; dejé un beso en una de sus mejillas y ella cerró los ojos.

—Nunca volveré a dejarte —prometí y esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto amaba me sonrieron, brillando intensamente.

—Shaoran yo…

—Luego hablamos —pedí—, descansa, te dejo con Tomoyo, estaré afuera —ella asintió y salí de la habitación junto con Eriol.

No pude evitarlo, me dejé caer al piso contra una pared y el llanto me ganó, sentía miles de sentimientos encontrados.

—Hey, vamos amigo, arriba.

—No puedo Eriol, siento que si hubiera llegado antes ella no estaría así —golpeé con impotencia el suelo, formando puños con mis manos.

—Tú no tienes la culpa Shaoran —afirmó.

—Claro que la tengo —llevé ambas manos hacia mi cabeza y removí un poco mis cabellos.

— ¡Shaoran basta y escúchame! —Exclamó—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ella no está así por tu culpa, la ayudaste y punto. Ella está bien ahora, si no hubiera sido por ti pudo haber sido… —no lo dejé terminar

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dije mirando fijamente a mi amigo.

—Quédate tranquilo, ven vamos al buffet —me tendió su mano para ayudarme a levantar y la tomé, encaminándonos hacia el buffet.

_**Sakura.**_

"_Qué suerte saber que eres agua en mi desierto  
difícil creer que se acabe con el tiempo  
No hay mas nada que hablar  
Lo que existe es de verdad  
No hay más nada que hablar, verás…"_

Tomoyo estaba conmigo, con su hermoso vientre trayéndome una paz increíblemente buena, abrazándome y besándome por todos lados.

—Estoy bien amiga, no te preocupes —le dije.

—Juro que lo mataré Sakurita, ¿cómo pudo? ¿Cómo…? —Su voz se apagó hasta convertirse en un hilo.

—Vamos Tomoyo cálmate, sabes que no es bueno para ti ni para el bebé —dije lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

—Está bien, voy a calmarme —dijo con toda la dramatización propia de mi mejor amiga.

—Sakura, dime que él no…

—No me tocó Tomoyo, no lo dejé, me defendí como pude —me quedé viendo un punto fijo y los recuerdos algo borrosos vinieron a mi mente; me vi siendo estampada contra la pared, a Yue jalándome del cabello, siendo golpeada en el rostro, vi como este sangraba… Sacudí un poco mi cabeza y me liberé de esos recuerdos.

—Lo siento Sakurita, no quería… —se disculpaba.

—Está bien —le dije—, no te disculpes, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿sí? —Sonreí.

—De acuerdo —sonrió para después hacer una mueca rara, vi cómo comenzó a respirar profundamente y me alerté.

— ¿Tomoyo estás bien? —Le pregunté con preocupación, sentándome un poco más en la camilla.

—Quédate tranquila, no es nada. La señorita patea como si fuera a ser jugadora de futbol —dijo quejándose y no pude evitar reírme—. Mira, siente —ella tomó mi mano y la llevó a su vientre; ahí fue cuando sentí los pequeños golpes del bebé, se movía de un lado a otro y no pude evitar sonreír y mirar a mi amiga.

Luego de eso la abracé, no queriendo soltarla nunca más. Nos separamos después de un rato y sonreímos, volví a tocar su vientre y ambas comenzamos a soltar lágrimas y a reír.

—Gracias por todo Tomoyo, gracias —dije secándome las lágrimas.

—Para eso estamos las amigas —dijo tiernamente—. Estamos en las buenas y en las malas, ¿verdad mi niña? —Llevó su mano a su vientre, recibiendo un pequeña patadita como respuesta, lo cual hizo que ambas nos echáramos a reír.

"_Qué bueno encontrar un apoyo tan perfecto  
Que puede entender todo lo que pasa adentro"_

La tarde pasó sin ningún problema, a raíz de haber despertado me hicieron más estudios, dejándome en observación hasta el día siguiente, ya que el médico que me estaba atendiendo así lo dispuso.

Tomoyo por su lado, se retiró con Eriol diciendo que mañana temprano estarían aquí de nuevo, trayéndome ropa para la salida lo cual agradecí con una sonrisa

Volví a quedarme a solas con Shaoran quién se volvió a quedar… me sonrió un par de veces y me atendió en todo lo que necesité durante la noche.

—Descansa que ya es tarde —pidió después de que cené.

—Necesitamos hablar Shaoran, por lo menos yo —le dije.

—Sakura, no…

—No Shaoran —le interrumpí—. Quiero hablar, por favor escúchame, prometo que luego de hablar me dormiré, pero no te niegues.

—Está bien —cedió y vi que tenía su completa atención.

—Shaoran… Yo, lo siento — dije bajando la mirada un poco—. Yo realmente sabía qué no quería estar con Yue, estaba completamente enojada contigo. No quería estar cerca de ti, sentí qué cuando más te necesité me dejaste sola, en esos tres meses te eché mucho de menos —dije mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por mi rostro—. El día que me más sufrí perdí a las dos personas que más quería, ¿qué podía hacer? Me sentía sola, no quería seguir existiendo. Sentí qué yo no te importaba y mi corazón se lleno de negatividad, cuando volví a verte… —me detuve, levanté la vista y me encontré con sus ojos color ámbar mirándome, mantuve mi mirada fija en él—. No puedo negarte que no sentí nada por ti —le dije—, tenía ganas de besarte, de estar cerca de ti, de correr a tus brazos, pero… Yue fue quien estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesité —expliqué—. Creo que por eso acepté estar con él y me di cuenta que tú no insististe más pensé que no regresarías más a mí.

—Sakura… —comenzó, pero yo necesitaba sacarlo todo.

—Por favor, déjame terminar —exigí—. Ahora veo qué realmente fui una tonta; qué realmente estuviste todo el tiempo ahí, qué siempre que llame a alguien tu vas a ser el único. Eres el único que hace qué mi corazón lata con tal fuerza imposible de explicar. Haces qué todo mi ser vuelva a vivir, no quiero que me dejes, no quiero —pedí con un hilo de voz y los ojos cristalizados, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

—Hey… no te dejaré jamás y dejé de pelear por ti cuando vi que sonreías; no quería que esa sonrisa abandonara tu rostro, sentía qué cada vez que estabas conmigo sufrías, que yo era él responsable de todo. No quería lastimarte, por eso dejé que fueras feliz, pero ahora no más —afirmó—. No te dejaré ir, te protegeré como a mi propia vida, o más que a ella y si tengo que morir por ti lo haré, pero nunca volveré a dejarte ir, ¿entendiste? —Dijo con firmeza, tomándome de ambos brazos y acercándose más a mí.

Nos miramos fijamente y sentí como mi corazón latía a mil por ahora, mientras que él lentamente se acercaba más a mi boca, la distancia se hizo nula y nuestros labios se unieron un beso lleno de amor, de ternura y protección; al separarnos sentí mis mejillas arder y sonreí involuntariamente.

—El maquillaje natural realmente te sienta bien, mi amor— dijo sonriente y lo abracé.

Nuestros sentimientos estaban más que presentes que nunca y esa noche dormí sobre el pecho del hombre al que realmente amaba.

No podía desear nada más en este mundo, ahora lucharía por mi verdadera felicidad y esa felicidad era él.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Hola chicas, cómo verán no soy Joce, ella se fue a divertir y me dejó sola y triste en el departamento de edición de LoveistoLaugh... (?) La verdad es que se lo merece, pero yo no me enrollo más y les dejo su mensajito.

"Hola chikis les quiero desear un muy feliz año nuevo, pásenlo y disfrútenlo con amigos y familiares... Qué este año que viene sea mucho mejor qué el que sea va. Les deseo lo mejor y mil gracias por hacer de mi 2012 el mejor año de mi vida. Gracias por cada review y comentario en facebook, un beso y un abrazo enorme."

Qué le dicha, la paz y el amor recaigan sobre ustedes y sus familias.

P. D. Los adelantos y spoilers se darán por medio de Facebook y pueden encontrar a Joce como: Joce Love (loveistolaugh).

Ahora si me esfumo, ¡disfruten la lectura!


	17. CRY Capitulo 15

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES ÚNICA Y ORIGINAL, PROPIA DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y LA DE MIS BETAS.**

**********_Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

_***IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**_

* * *

**CRY – Capitulo XV**

**"_Detalles"_**

No podía mover ni un dedo, me encontraba entre los brazos de Shaoran riendo mientras que él delicadamente me dejó caer en el asiento trasero del auto, yo me deslicé un poco para acomodarme, vi cómo me cerró la puerta y corrió hacia el otro lado para subirse.

Al entrar esperamos por Wei quien comenzó a conducir, mientras que nosotros estábamos tomados de las manos.

Lamentablemente mi amiga no pudo venir porque unas pequeñas contracciones comenzaron y la obstetra le dijo que ya era momento de quedarse en casa.

—Vamos con Tomoyo, por favor —puse mi mejor carita de niña buena.

—Necesitas descansar, así que no —dijo él seriamente mientras me abrazaba.

—Pero… él bebé.

—Está bien—me contradijo.

—Quiero ir a ver a mi amiga.

—Prometo que mañana iremos, quiero que descanses —dijo—,tengo que regresar a la oficina y no puedo quedarme contigo, pero Wei estará a tu entera disposición.

— ¡Shaoran!—Exclamé exaltada.

—Mi amor, te dije que no —dijo y fue lo último que escuché de sus labios, me solté de su agarre y me crucé de brazos, poniendo mi mejor cara de enojada. Él comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, mientras dejaba besos en mi mejilla; hizo que mis brazos cruzados desaparecieran y que me diera vuelta para mirarme y darme un delicado y corto beso en mis labios.

—Entiéndeme —pidió con una sonrisa.

—Está bien —acepté y volví a besarlo.

Delicadamente bajé del auto y subimos hasta mi departamento, al abrir la puerta me encontré con el regalo más hermoso: un ramo de rosas acompañado con un hermoso oso de peluche que tenía un gran corazón que decía _"Te amo, solo a ti"_.

Me giré y lo miré a él, sonriente.

—Es hermoso, muchas gracias —le di un corto beso y entramos en el departamento.

Shaoran se quedó solo un rato, me dirigí a darme un baño y cuando salí él ya no se encontraba en casa, se había ido hacia la oficina y Wei se estaba ocupando de la sala mientras yo estaba en cama y descansando como quería el señor Shaoran Li.

Cerré mis ojos y poco a poco quedé en un sueño muy profundo.

*.*.*

**Una semana después **

— ¿Segura que estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado

—Mi amor ha pasado una semana —le dije—. Ya descansé lo suficiente e iré a la universidad para ver lo de mis inscripción para el año siguiente —besé sus labios y salí de la oficina.

Realmente estaba feliz, con Wei tan a mi disposición que me acompañaba a todos los lugares que asistiera hasta que Shaoran estaba cerca de mí para luego retirarse. Shaoran prácticamente vivía conmigo, ya que no me dejaba sola ni un segundo y yo tampoco quería que él se alejara de mi lado.

Me metí en el ascensor y esperé a bajar para después de qué se abrieran las puertas comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del "Tokio Central".

—Muy buenos días señorita puede probarse estos lentes, por favor —me pidió un joven.

—No gracias, no quiero comprar nada.

—Por favor pruébeselos —insistió y accedí al petitorio del vendedor, probándomelos. Realmente no estaban nada mal los lentes de sol. Me los quité y se los di. —No señorita, hoy es su día de suerte, llévese los anteojos—lo miré extrañada, pero luego le hice una reverencia y seguí mi camino.

Bajé hacia el segundo paso y retomé mi camino hacia la otra escalera mecánica.

—Flores, flores —una joven con un ramo de rosas chocó accidentalmente conmigo—. Lo siento mucho señorita, por favor tome este ramo de rosas como mi modo de pedirle disculpas.

—Está bien, no es… —no pude terminar de decir nada pues el ramo de rosas estaba en mis manos y la joven había desaparecido rápidamente.

No dije nada y seguí caminando.

—Hoy es su día de suerte —exclamó un señor—, le regalamos este peluche —me sonrió junto a una muchachita y supuse que eran los vendedores de aquella tienda de regalos, para después salir corriendo y volver a entrar a su tienda. ¿Es qué todo el mundo se había vuelto loco?

—Wei, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—Sí señorita, permítame —Wei tomó el peluche y el ramo de rosas, y continúe con mi camino bajando hacia el primer piso, para salir al fin, del gran Shopping.

—Señorita, esto es para usted —dijo un joven qué salió de _no-sé-dónde_ a quién miré raro y tomé la caja que me ofrecía, al abrirla vi que eran chocolates en forma de corazón.

Enserio, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba a la gente? ¿Acaso se habían vuelto locos? ¿Porqué me estaban atacando solo a mí? Bueno… atacando no era la palabra indicada. Seguí mi camino pero distintos niños comenzaron a darme globos, los cuales no podía rechazar, ya que si lo hacía se ponían a és de unos segundos me di cuenta que no había ido hacia la salida; mis pasos me habían dirigido al lugar que menos esperaba: "El Carrusel".

Lo miré, este se prendió y una suave melodía comenzó a sonar; cerré mis ojos por inercia y dejé que la hermosa melodía invadiera mis oídos. Abrí de golpe los ojos al sentir el roce de mi piel con otra, pero cuando me di cuenta de quién era, comprendí toda la locura de la gente. Sonreí más al darme cuenta del collar que estaba colgando de mi cuello, una pequeña cadena de oro con un corazón, el cual tenía incrustado un pequeño diamante.

Solté todos los globos y me aferré a su cuello, atrayéndolo a mí, besándolo delicadamente para luego profundizar el beso.

Ambos nos separamos y comenzamos a reír como niños cuando él comenzó a girarme.

—Vamos mi amor, hoy tengo el día libre—me tomó de la mano y sonreí—. Wei, ve al departamento y deja todo —ordenó.

—Enseguida señor—dijo, nos hizo una reverencia y observamos a Wei, quien se perdió entre la gente.

—Quiero ir a ver a Tomoyo, sé qué dirás eso —me interrumpió al notar que hablaría—. Por eso tengo la buena noticia de que iremos a comer con Tomoyo y Eriol—dijo y solo pude sonreír complacida.

—Vamos—dije.

—Vamos mi amor—me apegó más a él, tomándome de la cintura y comenzamos a caminar

Una vez en el auto él condujo hasta la casa de Tomoyo y Eriol.

Cuando vi a mi amiga prácticamente corrí a sus brazos. Ella estaba enorme, debo decir, y en su cara se veía cada molestia que sentía. Eriol la ayudaba a hacer todo, o mejor dicho hacia todo

— ¿Cuándo vendrá tu mamá Eriol?

—Dijo que entre mañana o pasado estaría por aquí —comentó mientras servía el té.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Vas ver que estarás acompañada muy pronto Tomoyo —la abracé.

—Lo sé amiga, yo veo que estás mejor— dijo mientras se acomodaba en el mueble.

—Sí—sonreí y miré a Shaoran.

—Son unos tortolitos enamorados —ante el comentario de Tomoyo todos reímos.

Durante el almuerzo hablamos de cosas triviales; las risas no se hicieron esperar, la alarma ante cada cara de Tomoyo… hablamos hasta del nombre de la pequeña, el cual aún no estaba decidido.

—Gracias por la visita—dijo Tomoyo, despidiéndose de ambos.

—Ni que lo digas amiga, quise venir antes pero alguien—miré a Shaoran acusadoramente—, no me dejó porque quería que descansara.

—Descansaste y estás mejor—murmuró Shaoran.

—Tiene razón—casi fulminé a Tomoyo con la mirada y ella comenzó a reír.

—Chicos, antes de que se vayan—interrumpió Eriol—. Creo que es un muy buen momento Tomoyo.

—Mi amor… —dijo ella poniendo un puchero—. Está bien —sonrió, Shaoran y yo nos miramos confundidos y tomamos asiento antes la señal de ellos.

—Esto para nosotros es realmente importante—comenzó Eriol, quien tomaba la mano de mi mejor amiga y la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Chicos vamos, déjense de rodeos —pidió Shaoran.

—Para mí es entregarles una gran responsabilidad y como dijo Eriol, es algo importante, porque es como si les estuviéramos dando nuestra vida.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Tommy?—Pregunté y me acerqué a ella al ver como unas lágrimas comenzarona correr por su rostro.

—No te preocupes amiga —me tranquilizó—, no es nada—dijo y volví a mi lugar.

—Queremos que…—ambos se miraron—. Sean los padrinos de nuestra hija—dijeron al unísono.

Nos miraban expectantes. Por mí parte me perdí y ladeé un poco la cabeza; regresé a mis sentidos y miré a Shaoran y ambos sonreímos, ya sabíamos nuestra respuesta.

—Por supuesto que aceptamos—dijimos y entre los cuatro nos abrazamos y felicitamos.

Después de tantos problemas, de tantas idas y vueltas; de los miedos, de las superaciones, de lo que nos quedaba por enfrentar, de la linda amistad que se estaba formando entre nosotros estábamos aprendiendo a vivir y a avanzar lo más que podíamos en la vida. Y esa pequeña era una nueva personita que llegaba a un mundo en donde nosotros tendríamos que enseñar a defenderse. Esa nueva vida no solo estaba en manos de sus padres, sino que en manos de nosotros sus padrinos, también. Ella, que está por nacer, es un ser importante para los que estábamos ahí, porque aprendimos y crecimos más de lo que nosotros mismos podíamos ver.

Junto a Shaoran salimos de la casa tomados de las manos, luego de haber dejado atrás a unos felices Tomoyo y Eriol y a una beba que daba pataditas y quejas a su madre.

—Hoy tengo algo más preparado, espero que te guste.

— ¿Y qué es? —Pregunté intrigada.

—Una salida más.

— ¿Ah sí? —Dije mientras me subía al auto para dirigirnos hacia mi departamento.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Quise saber.

—Es una sorpresa—respondió—, te gustará—dijo y por más que le insistí no conseguí que me dijera nada más.

*.*.*

Me miré en el espejo y sonreí complacida; llevaba el pelo suelto el cual terminaba en suaves ondas, un vestido negro, corto adelante y largo atrás. Tomé mi pequeña cartera color plateado, que hacía juego con mis zapatos y salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con él, vestido con un elegante esmoquin y un pequeño moño que me hizo reír, dándose él cuenta de mi presencia

—Estás hermosa, como siempre.

—Gracias —dije sonrojada—, tú estás muy bien.

—Vámonos señorita—dijo ofreciéndome su brazo, el cual acepté encantada y salimos hacia nuestro destino.

Durante el camino hablamos y nos reímos; aun no sabía a dónde íbamos, pero ya llevábamos más de una hora arriba del auto.

—Mi amor,¿a dónde vamos? —Me animé a preguntar.

—Ya estamos por llegar, no desesperes.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —me interrumpió—. Te dije que era una sorpresa—la determinación en su voz era totalmente palpable.

—Esperaré —concedí al fin.

El viaje no duró mucho más, bajé del auto y sentí la brisa del mar, cuando vi las luces encendidas de la casa que conocía perfectamente pude comprender en dónde estábamos. Sonreí complacida y esperé porque me abrieran la puerta.

La perfecta luna estaba sobre el cielo despejado y las olas rompían contra la orilla de la playa, como una suave melodía para mis oídos.

Caminamos hacia la casa con nuestras manos entrelazadas, nos dimos miradas cómplices que decían entré me di cuenta que las luces interiores estaba algo bajas y una música suave sonaba por todo el lugar; el piso estaba cubierto con pétalos color rojo, formando un camino hacia el balcón, en donde había una mesa para dos con velas encendidas , un mantel blanco y sobre el mismo más pétalos, pero esta vez blancos.

Tomamos asiento y nos dispusimos a cenar.

—Es todo tan perfecto que me parece un sueño —susurré emocionada.

—Pues no lo es mi amor—él delicadamente besó el dorso de mi mano.

—Parece tan irreal mi amor—le dije—, después de todo lo que pasamos… —suspiré—, que estemos así.

—La vida nos ayuda a aprender nuevas cosas.

—Lo sé.

La cena fue absolutamente perfecta e impregnada de amor.

Me paré delicadamente de la mesa y me acerqué más hacia el balcón para poder apreciar la hermosa vista y el mar. Sentí sus pasos y como me abrazó por detrás, cerré mis ojos y los abrí cuando me giré, lo besé delicadamente, explorando cada rincón de su boca. El beso comenzó a intensificarse y antes de separarnos mordí suavemente sus labios.

—Te amo—susurré entre suspiros.

—Y yo a ti te amo más—volvimos a besarnos, esta vez más intenso, sin necesidad de preludios,ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos. Queríamos pertenecernos el uno al otro, nuestros cuerpos se decían todo con el solo roce de nuestra piel.

¿Y quién era yo para negarnos?

_Continuará… _

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** _

Hola chikis como les va, espero que muy bien, bueno Nos tardamos un poco verdad¿?

jajajaa Bueno les pido mil disculpas por eso... pero ahora se viene los capitulos mas seguidos... S**E ACERCA EL FINAL, ESE FINAL QUE DESEARON DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!**

No puedo dejar de agradecerles a todas ustedes, por cada Review, comentario en Facebook, siempre los leo TODOS!

Gracias, nunca pense que esta historia me iba a traer todo lo que me trajo, alegria, amigas, gente nueva, de distintos paises, realmente es genial!

Espero que asi como nos acompañaron desde el principio, nos sigan acompañando hasta el final!

"Porque el Final es solo el comienzo para nuestros protagonistas"

**ESPERO QUE AIGAN DISFRUTADO DEL CAPITULO!  
**

***IMPORTANTE  
**

**-ULTIMO TRAILER DE "CRY"**

www. youtube watch ?v= U5eBkVmx2Vk&feature =youtu. be (UNAN TODO-DISFRUTENLO)

**Mas Novedades, SPOILERS DE LO QUE SE VIENE EN NUESTRO FACE OFICIAL , Busquennos como : Joce Love (loveistolaugh)**_  
_

_me fuii! besos  
_


	18. CRY Capitulo 15 Parte 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES ÚNICA Y ORIGINAL, PROPIA DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y LA DE MIS BETAS.**

**********_Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

_***IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**_

* * *

CRY – Capitulo XV, segunda parte.

"Esta historia recién empieza"

Sentía la suave brisa chocar con mi rostro, mi vestido danzaba al compás esta mientras me dedicaba a ver la luna, el mar y las estrellas. Era realmente una noche maravillosa.

La suave melodía de la música que llegaba hasta mis oídos era encantadora; cerré mis ojos, para abrirlos de golpe cuando dos brazos me tomaron de la cintura, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de su aroma y su respiración, sintiéndome segura y protegida. Me sentí única y especial, me giré hacia él topándome con sus ojos color ámbar brillando intensamente, como nunca antes los había visto. Llevé una de mis manos hacia su cara y la acaricié, sus ojos se cerraron y comencé a recorrer cada recoveco de su rostro, situé mi mano entre su pelo y su rostro; el abrió los ojos, le sonreí, y acorté la poca distancia que había entre nosotros.

El beso comenzó siendo lento y delicado, pero poco a poco se volvió más intenso; mi respiración se entrecortó al sentir sus labios bajar por mi cuello, dejando besos a largo de este. Cerré los ojos y solté un leve gemido, sus manos bajaron y se posaron en mis muslos. En ese momento poco me importó estar con un vestido, me impulsé y me sujeté de sus caderas, él me comprendió y comenzamos a entrar, subimos las escaleras y los besos no cesaban; el ambiente había cambiado por completo. Al entrar en la habitación abrí aún más mis ojos al ver velas y pétalos rojos alrededor de todo el lugar.

Volví a girarme hacia él y lentamente comencé a desabrochar cada botón de su camisa, esta se deslizó hacia el piso mientras él me dejaba delicadamente sobre la cama para luego dedicarse a besar mis labios y a subir y bajar por mi cuello. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Sentí como la tela de mi vestido se levantaba y ahí lo comprendí: estaba siendo guiada por quien quería, estaba a punto de hacer lo más hermoso con la persona que quería y por la cual mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, por la persona con la cual me sentía segura de mí misma, la que me hacía sonreír todas las mañanas; sentí como Shaoran hizo un movimiento, dejándome arriba de él. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar el cierre de mi vestido y yo me levanté repentinamente, lo miré a él sobre la cama y me despojé del vestido, Shaoran me imitó y se despojó de la ropa que traía, para entregarnos al placer de la carne.

Se introdujo en mí lentamente, gemí y nuestras caderas comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo que solamente ellas conocían.

Besó y recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, no se privó de nada y yo tampoco lo hice. Sentí que solamente era mío; que lo tenía para mí y para nadie más, que lo llevaría en mi cuerpo por toda la vida, que él seria mi primer y única experiencia y era algo que realmente me ponía contenta.

Ambos nos abrazamos cuando llegamos al tan ansiado orgasmo y fue así como, con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios, me quedé profundamente dormida, al lado de la persona que amaba.

*.*.*

Una suave brisa golpeaba contra mi cuerpo, me aferré más a las sabanas mientras sentía los golpecitos de los rayos del sol en mi piel; delicada y perezosamente abrí los ojos, sonreí al ver el hermoso sol y las cortinas danzando al compás del viento, me senté en la cama aferrándome más a la sábana con la cual cubrí mi cuerpo al levantarme y comencé a caminar hacia el balcón de la habitación y fue ahí donde vi la playa, en donde alguna vez había estado con él.

Me giré para ver la cama pero esta estaba vacía, sonreí un poco y entré en el baño para darme una ducha. Al terminar salí del baño y vi mi vestido, pero me parecía demasiado como para comenzar el día, así que vi mi segunda opción, la camisa de Shaoran, me vestí —si es eso se llamaba vestirse— y me peiné un poco.

Bajé lentamente las escaleras y al no ver a nadie en la sala me introduje en la cocina, ya que un olor delicioso salía de la misma.

—Muy buenos días —dije entrando a ella y sentándome frente al desayunador.

—Hola mi amor, despertaste dormilona —se acercó dejando un corto beso en mis labios.

— ¿Es muy tarde? —Pregunte confundida.

—Van a ser las dos de la tarde.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Exclamé, levantándome abruptamente, mientras él reía.

—Relájate, almorcemos y luego salimos para la ciudad.

—Está bien —sonreí y me dispuse a ayudarle a Shaoran a terminar el almuerzo; mala idea.

El desorden era abrumador, por lo cual nos tomó mucho tiempo terminar de limpiar todo e irnos a la ciudad.

—Mi amor —lo miré.

—Dime —dijo sin dejar de ver el camino.

—Gracias por la hermosa noche —murmuré y no pude evitar sonrojarme, ya que los recuerdos invadieron mi mente.

—De nada mi amor, te mereces eso y mucho más —sonreí y me acerqué a darle un beso cuando detuvo el auto en uno de los semáforos.

El viaje fue agotador, por lo cual decidí dormir un poco…

—_En donde estoy __—__miré el hermoso parque o campo en el cual me encontraba, la vegetación era de un color verde intenso, las flores bailaban al compás del viento y pude divisar la silueta de una mujer de cabello largo, la cual llevaba un largo vestido y estaba junto a un gran árbol. Poco a poco comencé a acercarme pero ella cada vez parecía estar más lejos; quería llegar pero no podía. Comencé a entrar en pánico y todo se volvió de pronto oscuro; rayos rompieron el silencio y la lluvia comenzó a caer. Yo me dejé caer, comencé a llorar desesperadamente, sentía que me ahogaba._

—Hey, Sakura —oí que me llamaban—, mi amor ya llegamos, despierta —me levanté abruptamente mientras que un rostro sorprendido me observaba.

— ¿Sakura estas bien?

—Yo… sí —dije rápidamente y sonreí para darle más credibilidad a mi palabras, después de todo eso había sido solo un sueño, todo estaba más que bien.

*.*.*

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres que vaya a cuidarte?

—Estoy bien amiga, la mamá de Eriol es un amor y está cuidando muy bien de mí y de Ailee.

—Está bien, me quedo tranquila pero cualquier cosa avísame.

—Está bien, cuando no sea una falsa alarma —ambas reímos ante lo dicho.

Tomoyo y Eriol habían corrido al hospital más de diez veces y todas habían sido falsas alarmas, Ailee los traía de cabeza a los dos.

Pero había algo que debía solucionar y lo haría mañana temprano, realmente esto no podía seguir así. Por más que mi amiga no lo demuestre, por más que se haga la fuerte, yo sé qué ella desearía la compañía de alguien más a su lado, y esa no podía ser otra que su propia madre, Sonomi.

Todos habíamos pensado que al momento de decirle a Sonomi todo estaría más que bien, pero nada fue como todos pensábamos; eso fue lo que destruyó a mi amiga, aunque ella siempre se mostró con su sonrisa más natural. Todos sabemos que sufre un dolor por dentro y que si está calmada es por su embarazo.

— ¿Sakura sigues ahí? —Preguntó Tomoyo.

—Oh si, discúlpame —le dije—, mañana iré a verte un rato, por lo menos.

—Está bien —se rindió, ambas nos despedimos y colgué.

Ayudaré a mi amiga en todo lo que este a mi alcance, cueste lo que cueste.

*.*.*

—Hola, muy buenos días —saludé—, vengo a ver a la señora Sonomi Daidōji.

— ¿Tiene una cita?

—No, no la tengo —respondí—, pero vengo de las empresas Kinomoto.

—Oh, señora presidenta, por favor sígame —usar el poder a veces no estaba de más.

—Señora permiso, vino la presidenta de la empresa Kinomoto.

—Hágala pasar —dijo Sonomi que estaba de espaldas, mirando por el gran ventanal.

—Buenos días Sonomi —dije fríamente.

—Sakura —dijo con asombro notable al verme.

—Sí, soy yo, tanto tiempo.

— ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?

— ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarme qué es lo que se me ofrece Sonomi? —Dije perdiendo la compostura

—Yo no te di la confianza necesaria como para que me hables así, mocosa —dijo golpeando con las dos manos su escritorio.

—Realmente pensé que eras diferente —me acerque más a ella—. Pensé que eras una madre excelente; pensé que siempre ibas a proteger a tu hija, que nunca la ibas a dejar desamparada y mírate —no pude evitar el tono ácido en mis palabras—, tú estás aquí y Tomoyo está sido realmente fuerte para poder tener a su bebé sano y salvo —los ojos se Sonomi se abrieron como platos.

—Tomo…—poco a poco comenzó a bajar la mirada.

—Así como lo escuchas, Tomoyo está luchando por mantenerse calmada, por no agitarse, y por no causarle daño a su bebé, lo está protegiendo como nadie y a su lado está el mejor hombre que pueda tener, cuidándola día y noche, sin despegarse ni un segundo de ella —el recuerdo de Eriol y Tomoyo era lo que me mantenía aquí, ella merecía ser completamente feliz—. ¿Y tú? ¿¡Dónde demonios estás tú, Sonomi!? —Terminé por gritar lo último.

—Yo… yo —murmuró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la mujer de cabellos cortos.

Me acerque a Sonomi y la tomé con ambas manos, haciéndola levantarse del suelo. —No vine a pelear; vine por mi mejor amiga, vine porque sé qué ella está sufriendo —hice que Sonomi me mirara—, ella es muy fuerte y todo ese dolor lo está sintiendo sola, pero sonríe como nunca; sonríe con una sonrisa natural y única —le dije—, la madre de Eriol está con ella, pero creo yo que hay alguien más que debería estar con ella a su lado —murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sonomi, Tomoyo va a ser mamá, va a ser madre primeriza, necesita a su mamá al lado de ella, protegiéndola de todos los temores que siente, no la dejes sola en un momento tan importante para ella —murmuré y vi como los ojos de Sonomi volvieron a cristalizarse, segundos después ella me abrazó; el llanto comenzó a caer. Sonreí, sabía que había logrado lo propuesto.

Luego de calmar a Sonomi y de haber tomado el té con ella, me despedí con la certeza de volver a reencontrarnos en la casa de Tomoyo esta misma tarde.

Shaoran me había llamado minutos antes para saber en dónde estaba; luego de decirme que él pasaría a buscarme en diez minutos a las Empresas Daidōji bajé por el ascensor y luego salí por la puerta principal. Miré hacia el frente pero no me encontré con Shaoran.

Me quedé parada por unos segundos, hasta que vi que él se encontraba cerca. Miré hacia ambos lado para poder cruzar a calle y comencé a caminar hacia él, cada vez estaba más cerca; miraba su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo despeinado que bailaba al compás del viento, lo cual me hizo reír.

Estaba cruzando la última calle cuando lo que casi creía imposible pasó.

— ¡SAKURA! —Escuché el grito de Shaoran y lo último que sentí fue un gran impacto contra mi cuerpo; no podía moverme, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo me respondía.

Vi como Shaoran se acercó a mí y sentí sus lágrimas golpear contra mi rostro.

— ¡UNA AMBULANCIA! ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA! —Gritaba desesperado.

—Yo…—mi voz salía ronca, como si la estuviera perdiendo.

—No, shh… —siseó—, no hables, va a estar todo bien mi amor. Mírame —pidió—, no te duermas, mírame, solo a mí —decía con lágrimas en sus ojos y la angustia en sus palabras.

—Te… amo —el peso de mi cuerpo fue más notorio, mi vista se nubló y a lo lejos escuché su grito, aunque no entendí que es lo que decía, lo último que supe fue… oscuridad.

_Shaoran._

— ¡SAKURA, NO! ¡NO ME DEJES! —Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, la quería tomar en mis brazos, pero el llamado de atención de un paramédico me frenó, vi como rápidamente la subieron en la ambulancia y yo corrí hacia mi auto. Mientras iba detrás de la ambulancia pensaba en lo sucedido, yo los había visto, habían sido ellos.

— ¡Malditos desgraciados! —Grité y golpeé el volante.

Llegamos al hospital más cercano, salí rápidamente de mi coche y seguí todo el trayecto a mi Sakura, la cual estaba sumida en un sueño.

—No puede pasar.

—Tengo que estar con ella —le dije a la enfermera.

—Ella está siendo llevaba cirugía, señor. Por favor cálmese —pidió—, ella va a estar bien.

—Por favor sálvela, se lo suplico —dije con la voz quebrada.

—Descuide, haremos todo lo posible.

Vi como la enfermera entró en el área de cirugía; lo último que sentí fueron abrazos y llanto por parte de Tomoyo. ¿En qué momento había logrado avisarles? No lo recuerdo, lo único que quería es que mi hermosa Sakura estuviera bien; que volviera a abrir esos faroles hermosos, que volviera esa sonrisa.

La necesitaba conmigo más que nunca.

—Sakura —me dejé caer mientras que las lágrimas me invadían

No había noticias. Sakura seguía en la sala de observaciones; todos nos mirábamos, Sonomi abrazaba a Tomoyo quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

Eriol trataba de calmarla, junto a su madre, pero era imposible.

—Familiares de la señorita Sakura

—Aquí —exclamé levantándome abruptamente—, soy su novio —dije desesperadamente

—Señor, primero cálmese —pidió, respiré varias veces, y sentí que mi pulso volvía a la normalidad, pero la preocupación seguía comprimiéndome el pecho—. Su novia va a entrar a terapia intensiva, ella tenía un par de fracturas, pero no es capaz de responder —dijo, mientras mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas—, la vamos a tener en observación. Su accidente no ha sido cualquiera, ella está siendo sostenida por un respirador artificial, estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos, pero… —ella hizo una pausa.

— ¡Pero qué! —Exigí saber, la calmada sentida segundos antes había desaparecido completamente.

—Prepárese para lo peor —murmuró—, ya que ella al no responder, entra en coma, lo siento mucho —me miró con tristeza antes de retirarse.

—Que… que me prepare para lo peor —susurré, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y el peso de mi cuerpo me vencía, pero antes de caer al piso, sentí el cuerpo de mi mejor amigo Eriol, apoyándome.

¿Qué es lo que pasaría ahora? Ella… ella no puede irse, no puede dejarme. Yo la necesito como nunca necesité a nadie en mi vida.

_Continuará… _

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_Hola chikis, estoy muy feliz, Gracias por sus MG en facebook, es una forma linda de ver que les interesa la historia. _  
_

Les gusto el Trailer Final de CRY¿? jAJAJA Y ESTE CAP!¿? NO QUIEREN MATARME VERDAD¿? jajaja

DIFRUTENLO MUCHISIMOO...GRACIAS POR TODO, MIL GRACIAS!

CONFIRMADO 1/02/13 TWITCAM O YOUTUBELIVE - A CONFIRMARSE - HORA : 18 HS

PODRAN HACERME LAS PREGUNTAS QUE DESEEN!

CRY ESTA LLEGANDOA SU FIN... ULTIMOS 6 CAPITULOS! Pido mil disuclpas por ahberlas hehco esperar, pero tuvimos unos problemitas tecnicos.

En fin comenzaremos a volver a nuestro ritmo... Gracias por al apciencia. las dejo besithoss!


	19. CRY Capítulo 16

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES ÚNICA Y ORIGINAL, PROPIA DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y LA DE MIS BETAS.**

**********_Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

* * *

CRY — Capítulo XVI

"¿Por qué esto tiene que terminar así?"

_**Shaoran**_

¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Ella no respondía; tenía máquinas por todas partes, su semblante era blanco y ella utilizaba un respirador artificial. Sentía la ira correr por mis venas, había ido a hacer la denuncia con Eriol y teníamos más que suficientes pruebas y eso le constaba a la policía, ya que un día antes de que Sakura sufriera el accidente Yue había escapado de la cárcel, Emma había desaparecido de su casa y estaba seguro de haberla visto. La policía ahora estaba moviéndose para poder obtener el video de las cámaras ocultas de seguridad que hay instaladas en las calles de Japón.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar y juro que si el maldito de Yue y Emma son responsables de esto los mataré con mis propias manos.

Verla tan frágil, tan pálida y tan indefensa hacia que me sintiera inútil; no podía separarme de su lado, no quería dejarla sola ni un minuto. Si no estaba dentro de la habitación de terapia intensiva, la miraba y chequeaba desde el gran ventanal.

—Hey, vamos, necesitas comer algo —dijo Eriol—. No has comido nada desde hace dos días y el agua no cuenta como alimento, si quieres serle útil a ella tienes que estar fuerte tu primero, así le darás fuerzas —mi amigo me tomó del brazo y literalmente me arrastró hasta la cafetería del hospital antes de que pudiera rebatirle.

—Gracias por preocuparte Eriol.

—Hey, somos hermanos, y futuros compadres —dijo con una pícara sonrisa—, claro que estaré siempre para lo que necesites —le di una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo está Tomoyo? —Pregunté mientras comía un sándwich.

—Está muy preocupada por Sakura, pero sabe qué tiene que tranquilizarse por él bebe, así que está en casa con una enfermera y al cuidado de Sonomi y mi madre —dijo.

—Si quieres, puedes…—me interrumpió.

—No te dejaré solo amigo, nunca —volví a sonreí antes esas palabras.

Las horas pasaban y ella seguía sumida en un sueño, no despertaba y realmente me ponía más nervioso; Wei me trajo ropa y me pude dar un baño y cambiarme en el hospital.

Las enfermeras que entraban, al salir, me miraban con tristeza… mi cabeza era un sinfín de pensamientos, mi corazón un sinfín de emociones, no podía perderla ¿verdad? Ella no me dejaría ¿cierto? No, claro que ella no me dejaría, aún no hemos vivido todo lo que tenemos que vivir juntos. ¿Por qué justo ahora que somos felices tenía que pasar esto?

—Hey, Shaoran —abrí los ojos rápidamente para encontrarme con Eriol, el cual estaba acompañado de un oficial de la policía

—Eriol —saludé a ambos con un asentimiento de cabeza—, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo oficial? —Dije poniéndome de pie.

—Necesito que me acompañe a la comisaria por favor, parece que tenemos lo que hemos buscado, es solo que usted tiene que reconocer a la persona.

—Yo… —titubeé—, lo siento pero no puedo acompañarlo, Eriol tu sabes quién es Emma hazme el favor…

—No señor —interrumpió—, lo siento, pero usted es quien hizo la denuncia, así que tiene que ser usted quien me acompañe, son las reglas.

Volteé a ver a Eriol y este me sonrió; miré por el ventanal, ella aun seguía dormida, caminé hacia el ventanal y puse mis dos manos sobre el mismo

—Volveré tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo —dije susurrando, luego me giré y seguí al oficial.

El camino hacia la comisaría no fue muy largo; seguí al policía hacia donde me indicaba hasta que entré en la oficina de videos, ahí se encontraba el jefe de los policías el cual me saludó. Cuando vi el video en pausa, en donde se encontraba ella del otro lado de la calle con una sonrisa, sentí como el corazón me lloraba, sentía tanto que no lo podía expresar.

— ¿Está listo señor Li?

—Sí, estoy listo —dije firme y seriamente.

* * *

Dos semanas atrás.

**_Emma_**

Me miré en el espejo y sonreí ante lo que tenía planeado, lo único que faltaba era ver cómo sacar a Yue de la cárcel, porque su padre se reusaba a pagar la fianza.

Tendría que pagarle a alguno dentro para que lo dejen salir, después de todo, ¿quién no acepta un soborno?

—Pagarás todas las que mi hiciste, mi querido Shaoran —dije mientras tomaba entre mis manos un cuadro que tenía la foto de Shaoran—. Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie. ¡Qué lindo va a ser verte sufrir y que pases por lo que pasé yo! —Dije casi fuera de mí—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que la única que te va a amar siempre voy a ser yo? Ella, ella —tomé la foto suelta que tenía de Sakura, mirándola con odio—, ¡es una puta! —Grité y tiré ambas fotos al piso, tomé un lapicero que se encontraba en mi mesa de luz, me senté en el piso y comencé a romper las fotos, dándole piquetes con la punta del lapicero. —Así es como quedarán —levanté ambas fotos y reí maliciosamente.

Realmente tenía que salir, tomé las fotos y las volví a guardar en mi mesa de luz, me arreglé la ropa, el cabello y salí de mi habitación, rumbo a la cárcel.

Me subí mi auto, prendí la música con el volumen a todo lo que daba y comencé a manejar; esto sería realmente pan comido, después de todo, puedo usar mis talentos.

* * *

Actualidad.

**_Shaoran_**

El video se repetía una y otra vez y yo estaba cada vez más sorprendido, mi rostro lo decía todo. Me dejé caer sobre una de las sillas y apreté mis manos, formando puños con ellas.

—Voy a matarlos —dije golpeando la mesa que se encontraba delante de mí.

—Por favor cálmese, usted no puedo hacerlo por su cuenta, déjenos el trabajo a la policía.

—Por culpa de esos malditos mi novia, mi Sakura está como está —dije casi al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Malditos! —Grité, volviendo a golpear la mesa.

¿Cómo podían haberlo hecho? ¿Cómo se habían atrevido? ¿Por qué no se metieron conmigo? ¿Por qué tuvieron que meterse con ella? A mí podían haberme hecho lo que se les plazca, pero ella… ¿Por qué con la persona que más amo en este mundo? ¿¡Por qué, Dios!?

* * *

Tres días atrás.

Una joven mujer de cabello largo color rubio y un joven de cabellos plateados, se encontraban en la habitación de un hotel, entregándose al placer; los gemidos y los gritos ahogados por parte de la mujer se hacían presentes en esa habitación. Cuando ambos llegaron al clímax del tan ansiado orgasmo se abrazaron posesivamente.

—Así que ese es el plan —comentó el hombre de cabellos plateados mientras besaba a su novia

—Claro, es perfecto ¿no lo crees?

—Pienso que es ir al extremo, pero todo sea por derribar a Li.

—Vámonos, quiero comprar una cosas y tenemos que seguir a la princesa —ambos rieron para luego tomar su ropas y vestirse.

Al salir ambos se subieron al coche de la rubia, comenzaron a conducir, pero una sonrisa malévola se le filtró en los labios a Emma al ver a cierta castaña saliendo de la empresa de juguetes Daidōji; sonrió maliciosamente para luego darle una mirada a Yue, quien asintió complacido. La sangre le hirvió más a la mujer al ver como Sakura levantaba la mano y formaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, viendo a otra persona. Al percatarse que se trataba de su antiguo novio —si se lo podía llamar así—, no se contuvo al ver como la castaña comenzaba a caminar hacia Shaoran y antes de que cruzara y se encontrara con él, no tuvo piedad. Pisó el acelerador, sin medir fuerzas, ni velocidad y embistió a la castaña, haciéndola rodar por el auto.

Luego se giró y vio como un joven castaño estaba absolutamente petrificado, lo cual la llevó a formar una sonrisa en su rostro, el joven de cabellos plateados se encontraba en absoluto silencio mientras que su mirada estaba fija en la sangre que había en el parabrisas. Automáticamente escaparon a la mayor velocidad que daba el auto.

Cuando la joven rubia frenó, respiró un par de veces, tratando de clamar sus sentidos, para luego comenzar a reír.

— ¡Ese no era el plan! —Gritó Yue saliendo del auto.

—No, no era ese ¿pero no me digas que no te fascino? —Ella comenzó a reír maliciosamente.

—Emma, la mataste.

—Eso era lo que quería desde un principio; quería deshacerme de esa perra —admitió—. ¿Qué es lo que ven en ella? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¡Dime! —Exigió fuera de sí.

El joven de cabellos plateados la abrazó y se aferró a ella, dejando que Emma se desahogara, soportó los golpes hasta que ella por fin rompió en llanto.

Él sabía que ambos estarían en graves problemas, ahora él tenía que protegerla a ella y protegerse a sí mismo.

El único lugar al que podían ir y que él conocía bien era a la casa que su padre tenía a las afueras de la ciudad; nadie los encontraría ahí. Su padre nunca iba porque le traía recuerdos sobre su madre; todos creían que Yue había sido adoptado, pero no era así. Su padre era Yukito Tsukishiro, pero él era un hijo fuera del matrimonio, hijo por parte de la amante, ¿cómo iba a ser visto? La mujer de su padre lo trataba mal, lo trataba como un sirviente; le decía que no valía la pena estarlo criando. Él se escapó de esa casa, haciéndose independiente y autodidacto, cuando volvió a donde se encontraba su madre era tarde, ella estaba muy enferma.

—_Mamá mírame, ¡mamá, mamá! —gritó un pequeño niño, quien se aferraba al cuerpo inmóvil de una mujer._

_En ese momento entraron dos hombres los cuales lo tomaron y lo hicieron entrar en un auto, llevándolo nuevamente a donde él había sufrido un infierno._

_Su padre se acercó a él_

—_Tienes que ser fuerte y convertirte en un hombre; tienes que lograr todo lo que te propongas, cueste lo que te cueste, así tengas que jugar sucio para conseguirlo. _

El joven de cabellos plateados movió su cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos, mientras veía a la joven rubia que yacía dormida junto a él.

—Tengo que destruirlo, no me importa si en el camino también me destruyo a mí mismo.

* * *

Actualidad.

**_Eriol_**

—Tomoyo, mi amor ¿qué haces aquí? —Dije acercándome a ella, quien venía junto a su madre

—Quiero verla —dijo con los ojos cristalizados.

— ¿Estarás calmada? —Pregunte—, si no es así te regresas a la casa, sabes que no puedes andar deambulando Tomoyo —miré a Sonomi significativamente.

—No puedo negarme a los deseos de mi hija y de mi nieta —dijo y Tomoyo sonrió.

—Preguntaré si puedes pasar a verla, pero promete que luego irás a descansar a casa.

—Lo prometo—dijo ella

Cuando terminé de hablar con una de las enfermeras, —la cual se llevó consigo a Tomoyo y Sonomi— vi como mi amigo venía de regreso.

— ¿Shaoran eran ellos? —Pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta, solo vi a mi amigo volver a acercarse al ventanal, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos.

—Hey Shaoran, ven —pedí, él se sentó y me senté junto a él—. Dime qué es lo que pasó.

—Fueron ellos Eriol —murmuró—, ¿pero por qué con ella? Si era mí a quien odiaban ¿Por qué se metieron con ella?

No podía evitar sentirme mal por mi mejor amigo pero eran cosas que pasaban, realmente no sabía cómo ayudarlo en este momento, lo único que podía hacer era permanecer a su lado.

—Shaoran —dijo Tomoyo y corrió a abrazarlo. Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo

Miré a Sonomi y nos alejamos un poco de ellos.

—Ya sabemos quiénes son los responsables —comenté.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó sorprendida.

—Shaoran fue a la comisaría y en el video se vio a Emma y a Yue; ellos provocaron el accidente de Sakura.

—Pero… ¿qué… por? —Sonomi realmente estaba desconcertada.

—La policía ya está trabajando en eso, así que cuide de Tomoyo —le pedí—. Yo estaré con Shaoran todos los días, no puedo dejarlo solo en un momento como este.

—Lo sé, y no tienes por qué decirme que cuide de mi hija, ya que lo haré encantada —dijo, pero estoy seguro que fue gracias a Sakura su cambio de opinión. —Tú madre también nos está ayudando mucho.

—Realmente se los agradezco —nos abrazamos y volvimos a acercarnos hacia Tomoyo y Shaoran, el cual ahora se encontraba calmando a Tomoyo.

—Tomoyo —hice que se levantara y la abracé, luego hice que me mirara a los ojos—. Si vas a entrar así prefiero que no lo hagas. Necesito que seas fuerte, hay que darle la mayor fuerza posible a Sakura y hacerle ver que estamos con ella más que nunca —ella me miró y secó sus lágrimas, tomó la mano de su madre y juntas entraron en la habitación que se encontraba Sakura.

Tomoyo tenía que ser fuerte. Sakura tenía que ser fuerte. Shaoran y yo mirábamos el gran ventanal, en donde podíamos ver a las dos mujeres tomando la mano de Sakura, Tomoyo estaba hablando, pero no podíamos escuchar nada.

Ver a la sonriente castaña en ese estado después de todo lo que pasamos era realmente frustrante.

Recordar su risa, su inocencia, sus gritos, sus llamadas de atención; ese brillo en sus ojos cuando veía a mi mejor amigo, sus lágrimas. Recodar cada uno de los estados de la castaña hacía qué me sintiera aún peor. Si esto le pasara a Tomoyo yo estaría muriendo en este preciso momento, pero tengo que ser fuerte, soy el pilar de mi mujer y de mi mejor amigo.

Tengo que ser fuerte y tú también Sakura, resiste y lucha con todas tus fuerzas, vuelve a tus estados, vuelve a tu vida.

No puedes perder, pelea y vuelve a abrir esos ojos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

__**H**ola chicas :P como se darán cuenta no soy Joce, anda un poco indispuesta así que me pidió que subiera el capítulo y aquí estoy. Esperamos de todo corazón que les encante ^^.

Un beso, Anndie.

P. D. Yo solo beteo, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, vampiros diabólicos, Emmas y Yues locos a Joce, por favor ^^.


	20. CRY Capitulo 17-Parte1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES ÚNICA Y ORIGINAL, PROPIA DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y LA DE MIS BETAS.**

**********_Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

_***IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.**_

* * *

Capítulo XVII, primera parte.

**"Un despertar distinto"**

_Todos tenemos un nacimiento, un día el cual es el mejor en la vida de nuestros padres; el recibirnos, el sostenernos por primera vez. Sus rostros inundarse en lágrimas por esa gran llegada y verlos juntos con nosotros en medio para luego dar paso a un dulce y caluroso beso de pasión, ternura y felicidad. _

_Es así como llegamos a este mundo y es esa la imagen que muchos olvidamos mientras crecemos. Tener a nuestros padres cerca nos hace ser felices, sonreír, jugar, golpearnos, caernos y levantarnos, ser guiados y ser protegidos, pero… ¿ellos nos enseñan lo difícil que es la vida?_

_Muchos nos levantamos y afrontamos nuestros problemas, como ellos nos lo enseñaron, ¿pero qué pasa cuando no tienes a ninguno de tus padres junto a ti?_

_¿Qué es lo que sentimos? ¿Decepción? ¿Tristeza? Acaso… ¿Acaso es miedo? _

Todo parecía irreal, la imagen que se veía era perfecta; la brisa corría suavemente como si fuera guiada por una dulce melodía, el sol resplandecía como todos los días en el cielo, el cual se encontraba despejado y el riachuelo corría dulcemente. El pasto algo crecido y muy verde se movía al compás del viento, y en el medio de flores y del pasto se encontraba una joven, con un vestido blanco el cual se extendía a los lados, su gran y largo cabello castaño estaba suelto, estirado sobre el pasto. Los rayos de sol comenzaron a molestarla y su expresión cambió, sus ojos cerrados se movieron y poco a poco comenzó a abrirlos, luego de varios días estando dormida en el gran campo; los niños y niñas que habían estado por ahí le armaron una corona de flores la cual adornaba su hermoso cabello.

— ¿En dónde me encuentro? —Exclamó sorprendida y levantándose lentamente—,¿qué es este lugar? —Su vista recorrió el gran campo, en el cual comenzó a moverse lentamente y a sonreír por la hermosura de tal lugar;corrió a lo largo del campo, sin detenerse ni un minuto, pero luego al ver hacia el frente frenó en seco, encontrándose con una imagen que ella nunca esperó.

Podía divisarse un gran árbol a lo lejos y en él la silueta de una mujer que le daba la espalda; la mujer lentamente comenzó a girarse y al encontrarse con los ojos de la joven castaña sonrió y extendió los brazos, dándole la bienvenida. La castaña a paso lento se acercó, cuando notó de quién se trataba una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y entre lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y la sonrisa dibujada en los labios comenzó a correr para poder llegar a esos brazos que tanto extrañaba y que tanta falta le habían hecho en todo el transcurso de ese año.

—Dime que no es un sueño—pidió cuándo se encontró al frente de la mujer que fue, y era su madre. —Dime que eres mi mamá, que eres Asumi, dímelo —dijo, aun sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

—Al fin ha llegado el momento mi niña—la joven castaña corrió hacia sus brazos y la abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía, las lágrimas no cesaban y la sonrisa no se borraba.

—Mamá —musitó, por fin, separándose de ella y tocándola, porque para ella eso era un sueño, no podía creerlo.

—Mi niña, deja de llorar. Estoy aquí contigo, abrazándote y acariciándote el cabello como siempre—ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en una banca que se encontraba junto al gran árbol.

—Es que no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es que estás viva?—Preguntó,levantándose y mirando mejor el rostro de su madre.

—Mi niña yo no estoy viva.

— ¿Cómo que no estás viva mamá? —La joven castaña ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado algo confundida—, pero estas aquí conmigo—murmuró sumida entre sus pensamientos.

—Tú mi niña, estás en donde yo me encuentro—dijo Asumi mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—No te comprendo—fue lo único que pudo musitar.

—Recuerda el último lugar en donde estuviste.

—El último lugar—susurró. La joven castaña comenzó meterse en sus recuerdos y ahí lo supo. —Yo…yo tuve un accidente—exclamó sorprendida.

—Así es mi niña, por eso hoy te encuentras aquí.

— ¿Estoy muerta?—Preguntó, con el miedo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

—Eso lo vamos a averiguar en muy poco tiempo—dijo con extremo cuidado la mujer de ojos claros.

—No puedo estar muerta, yo tengo que volver, tengo que irme mamá —dijo dándose la vuelta, pero la mano de su madre la detuvo.

—Por ahora te vas a quedar conmigo, este lugar es el intermedio, la espera antes de que tu cuerpo se convierta solo en eso, un cuerpo.

— ¿Qué significa entonces? ¿Qué no estoy muerta?—La confusión era palpable en las palabras dichas por la castaña.

—Ya te lo dije mi niña, este es un lugar intermedio, solo volverás si así lo quieres.

La joven se sentó nuevamente, tranquilizó sus sentidos y el pánico sentido momentáneamente.

— ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar mamá?

—Porque es así como lo quieres, tú lo creaste —comentó, para después añadir—: Y en este lugar has querido que nos reencontremos.

— ¿Yo quiero esto?

—Así es mi niña, ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?

— ¿Lo que yo te quiero preguntar?—La castaña por fin empezaba a comprender.

—Hay una verdad detrás de todo esto mi niña y creo que es el momento para que la conozcas.

—Tengo miedo—murmuró.

—No lo tengas mi vida—dijo su madre abrazándola.

— ¿Pero qué es con lo que me voy a encontrar?

—Yo creo que ya sabes muchas cosas y que tienes sospechas, además de que no eres la única—sonrió.

—No soy la única…

—No mi niña, ella lo descubrió con solo verte—dijo refiriéndose a Tomoyo—, y él también tiene sospechas pero no sabe si preguntarte o no—la joven castaña comprendió a quien se refería, a su querido Shaoran.

— ¿Pero sobre qué son las dudas?

— ¿Realmente aún no lo sabes mi niña?

—Yo no —titubeó un segundo—, no entiendo a quéte refieres.

— Dime mi vida, ¿qué ha pasado con tus recuerdos?

—Mis recuerdos—murmuró y varias imágenes comenzaron a formarse delante de ella.

"_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre, clara y sonora_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna, se balancea…_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella…"_

La joven castaña miró a su madre fijamente y ahí notó la diferencia, su voz no era la de sus recuerdos.

—Tu voz ha cambiado—sonrió.

—No hija, yo —hizo una pausa—, yo no soy tu verdadera madre.

—Espera un segundo —exclamó—, ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

— ¿Estás dispuesta a escucharlo todo? Desde el principio hasta el fin.

La joven castaña en sus adentros tenía miedo, pero luego se vio tomada de ambas manos, y una sonrisa bastó para asentir con la cabeza y darle el pie a su madre para que ella hablara.

"_La lluvia caía sin parar y en una gran mansión un niño de ojos color ámbar saltaba una y otra vez sobre la cama de su madre, yo corría de un lado al otro; la señora me había dado una orden muy estricta de no dejar que su hijo se acercara a su camarote, pero el niño de ocho años era muy travieso y siempre corría por toda la mansión. Yo era joven, tenía veintiséis años de edad si es que recuerdo bien. No sabía cómo sacar al niño, cuando al fin logré tenerlo la puerta de la gran recamara se abrió y fue ahí cuando entró la señora, luego, sin explicación alguna, sentí una cachetada muy fuerte sobre mi rostro, me llevé al niño y lo dejé en su cuarto; no lloré, aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo._

—_Quédate quieto ¿sí? —Dije casi suplicándole._

—_Asumi, necesito que dejes al niño y vayas por tus cosas, estás despedida._

_Me quedé parada y sin poder moverme, cuando reaccioné me encontraba afuera de la gran mansión con todas mis cosas; la lluvia caía sin parar y el único lugar que encontré para poder refugiarme fue un parque, tomé asiento en uno de los bancos y segundos después la lluvia paró; el gran sol salióy un cálido viento comenzó a correr, mientras yo luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas."_—Relató—.Nunca pensé que en ese lugar encontraría lo que sería mi próximo trabajo—miró a la joven castaña, y sonrió—accidentalmente escuché la conversación de un padre con su hija.

"—_Mi niña hermosa, seguro que en este momento no comprendes ni siquiera lo que papá está tratando de decirte; no quiero dejarte hija mía, pero tu madre no está bien y tenerte junto a ella en la misma casa sería un gran error. Lo único que me queda es dejarte aquí —vi como el joven padre se aferraba a su hija y lágrimas caían por su rostro—. No quiero hacerlo hija mía. No quiero, no quiero abandonarte, ¿pero qué es lo que puede hacer papá para no dejarte? —se preguntó el hombre y en ese momento supe que tenía que intervenir._

—_Discúlpeme, yo quiero hacerme cargo de ella—le dije— soy niñera, yo puedo cuidarla. _

— _¿Perdón? —Exclamó el joven señor que vestía un traje,su cabello era color castaño, sus ojos marrones y usaba lentes._

—_Lo siento, pero estaba sentada allá y no pude evitar no escuchar su conversación, lo lamento mucho—dije haciendo una reverencia._

—_No se disculpe, ¿pero usted está segura de poder hacerse cargo de ella?_

—_Claro que sí, nos llevaremos muy bien—miré a la jovencita que estaba sentada en el gran banco, con la mirada perdida. Tenía una venda en la cabeza, llevaba un vestido floreado y su pelo castaño era muy corto, hasta la altura de sus orejas más o menos. Me senté a su altura acercándome a ella y ahí capté su atención y ella dijo su primera palabra en mucho tiempo, según su papá:_

—_Mamá —dijo y me sonrió, me quedé petrificada. No sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, pero luego de un rato sonreí también."_

La mujer de cabello largo color castaño se detuvo y miró significativamente a su hija y no puedo evitar sonreír, al recordar la misma mirada que ella tenía cuando la vio por primera vez.

—Sabes lo que estoy tratando de decirte, ¿verdad Sakura?—Dijo posando una de sus manos sobre el delicado rostro de su hija—. Yo Sakura, no soy tu mamá —la joven castaña giró su rostro mirandoa la mujer que tenía a su lado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡BASTA! —Gritó, levantándose de golpe—. Eso no es cierto, tú eres mi mamá, nadie más que túlo es —dijo llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza, donde todos los recuerdos que alguna vez formaron parte de su vida volvieron.

—Sakura hija, tienes que luchar, déjalo salir. Solo así te salvarás; Sakura no te rindas.

—Mamá, mamá —musitó, pidiéndole ayuda, pero ella no podía. Sakura tenía que salir sola de esaoscuridad que comenzaba a formarse dentro de sí.

Todo lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa pradera ya no existía, la luz se había ido por completo y todo lo que quedaba era oscuridad; un sinfín de emociones recorrían el cuerpo de la hermosa castaña, pero ni ella misma sabía como lidiar con lo que se venía.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro;el árbol que alguna vez existió no estaba, el río que alguna vez corría se había convertido en sangre que se derramaba. Un fuerte trueno resonó en todo el lugar y una lluvia intensa comenzó, ráfagas de viento agitaban su cuerpo, ¿qué es lo que podía hacerse en esa situación?

—Solo tú tienes la salida de ese lugar, lucha. Tu vida está en juego—oyó, buscó con la mirada la voz de su madre pero no sabía de dónde provenía.

*.*.*

Los médicos corrían de un lado a otro, las enfermeras cada vez eran más y el cuerpo de una joven no paraba de levantarse una y otra vez, la sangre salía de su boca y de la gran herida de su cabeza; tuvieron que trasladarla nuevamente a quirófano. Todos estabanb expectantes; Shaoran estaba como loco, quería soltarse del agarre de Eriol, pero él se había prometido que sería más fuerte que su amigo, por eso no lo dejaba ni un minuto solo.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que está pasando!? Díganme… ¡SAKURA!—Como pudo se soltó y trató de correr tras las enfermeras.

— ¡Shaoran detente! —Gritó Eriol, siguiéndolo.

— ¡Mi amor! ¡Sakura, no! —Gritó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Por favor no te vayas —pidió, pues las puertas estaban ya cerradas—. No lo hagas Sakura. Dios, no lo permitas —imploró Shaoran, dejándose caer cuando al fin Eriol pudo alcanzarlo.

*.*.*

Una joven amatista no dejaba de retorcerse en la cama cuando dos señoras entraron en la habitación con el té y riendo, al ver a la joven Daidōji, todo fue a parar al suelo

—Tomoyo, mi niña,¿qué eslo que pasa? ¿Qué te duele? —Preguntó una preocupada Sonomi.

—Sonomi, parece que llegó la hora.

— ¡No! No llegó —jadeó Tomoyo—, no puede…no puede nacer…—dijo con la respiración agitada—. Sakura tiene…—un fuerte grito resonó en la habitación.

—Llamaré a la ambulancia.

—Mamá…mamá, por favor —imploró—. No, tengo que esperar, ella no puede nacer, no ahora, Sakura —Tomoyo se levantó de golpe y llevó sus manos a su vientre, cuando ella pudo darse cuenta estaba siendo trasladada en un ambulancia.

Las contracciones eran muy fuertes y todo indicaba que en cualquier momento Ailee por fin conocería el mundo, pero…

"_Yo pienso que mi abuelo me dio la vida, porque antes de él morir, llevó una de sus manos al vientre de mi madre y dijo que nacería en poco tiempo. Él se fue y a los pocos días mi mamá comenzó a tener las contracciones y así nací yo. Por eso pienso que mi abuelo fue quién me dio su vida, para poder existir hoy en día."_

¿Por qué esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Tomoyo? ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que acordarse de lo dicho por Rika? Hacía tan solo una semana cuando había ido a visitarla. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que estaba mal? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—No puedes nacer mi niña…—murmuró—, no todavía…te lo suplico—decía entrecortadamente y con algo de dolor la joven amatista.

Al entrar al hospital Sonomi fue corriendo a buscar a Eriol, cuando entró en la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos, él no se encontraba y mucho menos Shaoran,se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura y se llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver que no se encontraba ahí, en ese momento corrió hacia el mostrador y preguntó. Corrió nuevamente hacia la sala de espera del quirófano y no esperó encontrarse con tal escena.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**NOTAS DE AUTORA**: Hola chikis, lamento lo tarde que subo el cap, pero anduve muy agetreada el dia de hoy, en fine spero que aigan disfrutado el capitulo _

_no lloren mucho! jajaja , estamos llegando al FINAL y no qiero! no quiero escribirlo :'(  
pero bueno disfruten y el proximo va a llegar ams rapido, lo prometoo...  
_

_MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, SEGUIRNOS EN FACEBOOK Y DARNOS MG! MIL GRACIAS!  
_

_**RECUERDEN EL 1 ABRA UNA TWICAN O UN YOUTUBELIVE EN DONDE DARE UNA ENTREVISTA CON MI BETA ANNDIE- CONTESTAREMOS TODO!**  
_


	21. CRY Capitulo 17-Parte2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES ÚNICA Y ORIGINAL, PROPIA DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y LA DE MIS BETAS.**

**********_Beteado por: Anndie Cullen-Li Beta de FFAD - _**_**www. facebook groups / BetasFFAddiction**_

_***IMPORTANTE : QEDAN LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DE "CRY" ESTAMOS CADA VEZ MAS CERCA DEL FINAL...DEBEN QUEDAR ULTIMO CAPITULOS, NO MAS! LOS MISMOS NO SERAN MAS PUBLICADOS EN FF- PARA PODER PROTEGER LA HISTORIA DEL PLAGIO... SERA SUBIDA LA PAGINA OFICIAL DE "LOVE IS TO LAUGH" LA CUAL ENCONTRARAN EN LA PRESENTACION ... GRACIAS POR LEER ;)  
**_

* * *

Cry, capítulo XVII, segunda parte.

"_Dicen qué cuando estás a punto de morir todos tu recuerdos pasan por tu mente"_

Sentía que no había nada que hacer, pues llevaba horas corriendo de un lado a otro y no podía salir de ese lugar.

Necesitaba salir y ser libre; quería reencontrarme con mi madre,tenía que volver. No entendía nada, lo último que recordaba era que sentí un gran impacto y cuando me di cuenta estaba tirada sobre un gran charco de sangre; mi vestido blanco se había teñido del color rojizo oscuro y rápidamente me levanté, me observé detalladamente y no podía creerlo, estaba bañada en sangre. Traté de escurrir el vestido para que lasangre empezara a desaparecer pero no sucedió nada, no se iba; entré en desesperación, yo no podía estar así, bañada en sangre. Quise volver a correr, pero esta vez algo me sujetó, cuando giré repentinamente volví a caer. No sé si era de la impresión o porque, pero estaba aterrada.

—Llegó el momento de encontrarnos. —Miré atentamente a la mujer que tenía al frente. ¿Acaso era posible?

—Tú… ¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté con temor en la voz.

— ¿Esque no te reconoces a ti misma?

Abrí los ojos como platos y el miedo que sentía se incrementó, era como verme en un espejo, éramos totalmente iguales.

— ¡SUÉLTAME! —grité.

—Ahora, vas saber qué es verdaderamente luchar—dijo y pronto estuve estampada contra un árbol, siendo sujetada del cuello

No podía moverme, el aire era escaso, trataba de zafarme de su agarre pero no podía.¿Qué debía hacer para soltarme? Tenía que hacer algo o moriría en ese lugar

—_La estamos perdiendo doctor—decía una voz con preocupación._

—_No podemos perderla._

—_Se nos va._

—_No, no se puede ir. _

"_Solo tú sabes cómo salir de ese lugar"_

—Basta—dije con la voz entrecortada, y con toda la fuerza que tenía, logré zafarme de su agarre; miré nuestros vestidos, rojo contra azul, esta era la pelea final.

—Ya recuerdas qué eres, quién fuiste. Lo egocéntrica,malcriada y caprichosa que eras. ¿Verdad que si lo recordaste? —dijo mi otro yo, apreté los puños, cerré los ojos y eso fue el final para mí.

_En el hospital._

Sonomi no espero nunca encontrarse en tal escena; miró a ambos hombres, Eriol lloraba junto a su mejor amigo quién estaba tirado en el piso, con los ojos rojos y sufriendo con todo su corazón, su llanto se oía en toda la sala. Los ojos de Sonomi se inundaron en lágrimas y corrió hacia ellos dos, arrodillándose a su lado y abrazándolos.

Las enfermeras entraban y salían de la sala de cirugía, aun no podían controlar las hemorragias que presentaba el cuerpo de la joven castaña, la cual ahora estaba más que pálida y, si seguía de esa manera, los médicos no podrían hacer nada por ella y moriría desangrada.

—Chicos, por favor basta—imploró Sonomi.

— ¡Se me va, se va! —gritó Shaoran con todas su fuerzas. —El amor de mi vida se va—dijo, abruptamente se levantó del suelo mientras corría hacia la puerta de quirófano, en donde los médicos y enfermeras salían y entraban. Sonomi junto a Eriol lo detuvieron y pidieron ayuda, él les ganaba en fuerza y ya no podían controlarlo. Una enfermera hizo que ambos lo tomaran con mucha fuerza, ya que se vio forzada a sedarlo por órdenes del médico.

"_Quiero darte mi amor, pero sí de esta manera fue que nos convertimos en unos extraños"_

—Familiares de la señora Hiiragizawa—dijo una enfermera entrando en la sala de espera del quirófano.

—Sí, nosotros.

—Es mi esposa, ¿qué sucedió?

—Ella está entrando en trabajo de parto.

—Perdón Eriol—murmuró Sonomi, mirando a su yerno—, lo había olvidado, el verlos así hizo que…

—Quédese con Shaoran, yo iré a ver a mi mujer.

—Hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

—Lo haremos—dijo Eriol sonriéndole para luego llevar la mirada a su amigo, quien dormía en uno de los sillones del hospital debido al sedante que había recibido.

_En otro lugar._

—No me hagas reír mosquita muerta, ¿puedes reaccionar de una vez? —decía ya fastidiaba la otra joven castaña.

Estaba a punto de tomarla por el cuello nuevamente, cuando ella detuvo su mano

—Ni lo sueñes —exclamó—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?¿Quieres que yo luche contigo para que me dejes en paz?

— ¿Te diste cuenta que nunca dejé de existir?

—Siempre estuviste dentro de mí, formando parte de mi pasado. Eres mi pasado y nunca serás mi presente, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

— ¡Tienes qué ser como yo! —Gritó—,¿no te das cuenta de todo lo que has sufrido? Como ellos te han hecho sufrir tú también tienes que hacerlos sufrir a ellos.

—Nunca—afirmó—, por eso es que nos diferenciamos.

—Somos la misma persona —dijo—. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Mírame, soy tú, pero mucho mejor.

—Dudo que seas mejor que yo. —Sakura, comenzó a caminar determinadamente mientras que su otro yo retrocedió. —Tú estuviste rodeada de gente que no te amó nunca yo agradezco haber tenido a Asumi a mi lado, ella me cambió y ahora que abro los ojos no puedo creer que mi propio hermano sea como es, que mi padre lo apoye más a él que a mí y que de mi madre se hayan olvidado. Detestaría, oíste bien ¿no?—Levantó más la voz—, ser como tú.

—Detente, voya caer.

—Vas a caer porque así tiene que ser.

—Claro que no, solo mírame a los ojos, las dos podemos hacer grandes cosas juntas.

—Nunca, Shaoran, mi Shaoran, de quien se enamoró fue de mí, no de ti.

—Nadie te quiere,¿no te das cuenta? Ni siquiera él.

—Si él no me quisiera no hubiese esperado todo este tiempo por mí, ¿no te das cuenta de eso? Me da lástima que una parte de mí sea como tú, que hayas vivido ahí.

—Mátame si eso es lo que quieres.

—Si te mato no lo voy a hacer con mis manos, no las ensuciaría para un acto tan cruel

—No tienes agallas—sonrió irónica.

—Claro que las tengo, pero a ti te falta algo que yo tengo —exclamó—, y a falta de eso tú vas a morir sola y por tu cuenta.

—Nunca moriré si tú no me matas —aseguró.

—Yo tengo amor, felicidad y una futura familia esperándome.

Un destellante brillo apareció en el lugar y todo volvió a la normalidad, a la pureza que debía haber; el riachuelo se volvió cristalino, los pastos estaban con más vida que nunca, resplandeciendo de un color verde muy claro; las flores brillaban con diversos colores. El gran árbol apareció y la misma mujer se acercó hacia ambas castañas, una sonreía, mientras que la otra poco a poco se fue debilitando y cayó al piso.

—Solo tú tenías la salida, mi niña.

— ¿Lo sabías Asumi?

—Alguien estuvo aquí, pero ya lo verás. —La joven castaña ladeó la cabeza confundida, pero decidió que no preguntaría más, confiaría en las palabras de su madre.

—Mamá, te voy a extrañar.

—Y yo a ti mi niña, aprende a perdonar y cuídate más que nunca. Ahora lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé mamá, me cuidaré mucho y formaré la hermosa familia que siempre me contaste.

—Yo les daré mi bendición y los protegeré siempre.

—Lo sé mamá —dijo sonriendo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas invadieran sus ojos—. Gracias por ayudarme a abrir los ojos.

—De nada mi hermosa niña. —Ambas mujeres se abrazaron emotivamente y sus vestidos blancos resplandecieron con el sol; la suave brisa hacía que sus cabellos danzaran con la rítmica melodía.

Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que el mundo nos prepara; qué es a lo que nos enfrentaremos en él, pero siempre hay que saber qué si luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

"_Si es un amor doloroso, está bien_

_Porque eres alguien quien no puede ser borrado_

_Aun si eres mi triste destino, no puedo dejarte ir_

_Te amo porque eres tú"_

Los médicos habían salido de la sala de cirugía, dejándola estable, pero ella aun no reaccionaba y nadie podía hacer nada al respecto. Si ella seguía así podría haber más complicaciones.

Las máquinas otra vez, los tubos de nuevo,los"_pi,pi,pi_" rezumbando en su cabeza…estaban completamente en el principio otra vez.

La persona que más amaba estaba así por su culpa y también por culpa de esos dos malditos, los cuales estaban siendo exhaustivamente buscados por la policía.

Estaba más tranquilo, pero verla tan frágil e inmóvil, dependiendo de máquinas para poder seguir aquí lo debilitaba segundo a segundo ¿¡Quées lo que podía hacer!?

—Hey vamos, deja de lamentarte.

—Eriol, ¿cómo está Tomoyo? —preguntó.

—Ella sigue en trabajo de parto —respondió—, Sonomi me dijo que ahora ella se haría cargo y que viniera a verte un rato —comentó—. ¿Cómo está? ¿Mejor?

—Sí, pero falta todavía.

—Vamos —alentó—, lo último que se pierde es la fe, recuérdalo siempre.

—Lo sé amigo —le dijo—. Vamos, te acompañaré a ver a Tomoyo.

— ¿Estás seguro?—Shaoran miró a su novia por el gran ventanal y sonrió.

—"_Pase lo que pase todo estará bien"—_dijo en voz alta, sonrió.

Junto a su amigo se dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba una Tomoyo más que desesperada, llevaba casi un día de trabajo de parto y no había forma de que Ailee naciera.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —dijo cuando vio a ambos hombres entrando.

—Ella está estable pero aun dormida.

— ¿Qué dijeron los médicos?

—Qué ella va a despertar pronto y qué va estar todo más que bien.

—Yo lo sabía —murmuró—, mi amiga es fuerte… ¡Ah! —Todos se alarmaron ante el grito de Tomoyo, llegando su obstetra en seguida, el cual pidió a ambos hombres salir de la habitación.

—Señora llegó el momento.

—Ailee…

—Ella ya está en posición para salir y las contracciones van comenzar en pocos segundos —dijo observando los monitores. Un grito se volvió a oír dentro del cuarto. Las enfermeras llamaron a Eriol y lo hicieron pasar, siendo quien presenció el parto y ambas abuelas junto a él.

Shaoran por su parte volvió a ver a su novia y ella seguía dormida.

—Discúlpeme señorita, ¿puedo entrar a verla? —Preguntó a una enfermera.

—Acompáñeme, así se pone el traje y entra —pidió.

—Gracias.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar lentamente abrió la puerta, cerró las cortinas del gran ventanal y encendió la luz; su novia dormía plácidamente y no había señales de que ella quisiera despertar.

—Hola mi amor, puedes oírme ¿verdad? —Dijo acercándose a besar suavemente su frente—, ¿cuándo vas a despertar? ¿Cuándo vas a volver a mí? —Susurro.— ¿Sabes? Nuestra ahijada está naciendo en estos momentos; ella está viniendo al mundo—tomó su mano y besó el dorso—. Ella será una hermosa niña, la vamos a querer mucho y en la nueva casa que compraremos en cuanto nos casemos le haremos un cuarto, para cuando quiera venir a casa,¿qué dices? Te amo mi amor y quiero que vuelvas—susurró. El joven castaño rompió en llanto, ya no podía contenerse más,miles de sentimientos lo rodeaban.

— ¿Una casa? —Shaoran levantó su cabeza y se llevó una grata sorpresa, la joven castaña había despertado.

—Mi amor, mi amor—musitó asombrado, se levantó abruptamente y comenzó a besarla por todos lados—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy bien mi amor—susurró y lentamente levantó una de sus manos, posándola en el rostro de su novio.

—Llamaré a un médico, tienen qué examinarte—dijo y Sakura solo asintió.

Cuando Shaoran volvió con el médico ella estaba sentada, se había quitado el oxígeno y la máquina que estaba conectada en ella, solamente conservaba el suero.

—Quiero ir a ver a Tomoyo—dijo, tranquila y serena.

— ¿Mi amor qué hiciste? Te tienen que revisar —explicó—. Sakura, has estado en coma por muchos días

—Doctor yo estoy bien, solo déjeme ver a mi amiga, nace mi ahijada y yo prometí estar con ella y lo quiero cumplir, cuando todo haya finalizado dejaré que me haga los estudios necesarios—habló tranquila pero segura—. Déjeme ir a verla por favor.

—Espérenme un momento por favor. —Shaoran miraba con asombro a su novia, quién tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y su color había vuelto a la normalidad. Cuando el doctor volvió entró con una silla de ruedas, en donde Shaoran ayudó a que ella se sentara y la encaminó hacia el cuarto de Tomoyo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta un llanto se escuchó con gran desesperación y ahí lo supieron, automáticamente ambos sonrieron, Ailee había llegado a sus vidas. Sakura inconscientemente llevó sus manos a su vientre y sonrió; luego ella y Shaoran entraron en la habitación y la felicidad fue mayor, las lágrimas y los abrazos no faltaron. Era una hermosa escena: Sakura sosteniendo en sus brazos a Ailee y Tomoyo y Eriol, felices con la llegada de su hija aún después de todo lo que habían pasado no podían creer que ya la tenían ahí, con ellos.

Shaoran se corrió hacia un lado cuando su celular vibró y vio de quién se trataba.

—Señor Li.

—Sí, él habla, ¿qué sucede comisario?

—Ellos se mataron.

— ¿¡Qué!?

*.*.*

La persecución entre la camioneta blanca y los tres autos de la policía era como de película, Emma iba al mando mientras Yue trataba de hacerla entrar en razón para que frenara el coche.

—Mi amor tenemos que escapar de ellos. —Justo estaban doblando en una colina cuando ella se detuvo, y a tan solo unos metros la policía frenó y todos salieron de sus autos, apuntándoles.

Emma rio, ella ya no estaba dentro de sus cabales.

—Un pacto de sangre es lo que tenemos que hacer—dijo riendo, para luego sacar de su bolso una navaja. —Yo me haré esto. —Pasó la navaja como si nada sobre la palma de su mano, luego tomo la de Yue y también hizo lo mismo, solo que este se quejó. Ellos unieron sus manos, Emma le dio un fogoso beso y dejó que el auto cayera por el barranco que había en la curva, ambos habían muerto en la explosión.

*.*.*

Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba; Eriol se dio cuenta y se acercó a su amigo, lo vio pálido y le tocó el hombro, fue ahí cuando reaccionó, pero no podía decir nada, estaban las chicas y Sakura acaba de salir de un coma; Tomoyo y Eriol acababan de ser padres, pero sabía que a su amigo no podría ocultárselo por mucho tiempo.

—Me comunicaré más tarde —dijo.

—Señor Li…

Continuará…

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Mil Gracias por todo chicas y chicos, realmente son increibles, gracias por todoo...

Los capitulos de CRY seran subidos a la Pagina Oficial, la cual dejare en el perfil de FanFiciton ;)

Gracias pro acompañarme en todo este trayecto ;) MIl Gracias

PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE AUN NO ME TIENEN EN FACEBOOK, BUSQUENME COMO : "Joce Love (lovesitolaugh)"

besootesss!

**PD:** El capitulo, tardo porque ya emepce la facultad asi que ando a full con ese tema ;) tenganme paciencia resien me estoy acostumbrando a la vida universitaria.


	22. CRY Capitulo 18

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SCC NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A LAS CHICAS DE CLAMP. LA HISTORIA ES ÚNICA Y ORIGINAL, PROPIA DE MI IMAGINACIÓN Y LA DE MI BETA. **

**Capítulo beteado por Anndy. **

* * *

**"_El principio del final"_**

Observé a mí alrededor y sentí que como todo se movía; todo está nubloso. Me vi corriendo hacia la puerta del baño y luego distinguí la preocupación de Shaoran

—Sakura, mi amor, ¿te encuentras bien? —Interrogó—, Sakura ábreme.

—Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes —le pedí—, ahora salgo.

Me vi en el espejo, realmente estaba pálida, sin querer dejé salir una sonrisa. _Así que esto es lo que se siente_, pensé y mi sonrisa se extendió más. Recordé por un momento la sonrisa enorme de mi madre, porque a pesar de todo Asumi era mi madre, ella me crio y estuvo conmigo cuando más lo necesité.

"Aprende a perdonar, no lo olvides"— resonó en mi cabeza; me miré fijamente en el espejo para luego sumergir mi rostro en el agua.

Después de un par de minutos abrí la puerta y me encontré con la persona que desde hacía dos semanas se mantenía firme a mí lado.

—Te dije que me encuentro bien, no es nada.

—Eso no puede no ser nada, llevas con vómitos y mareos dos semanas, desde que saliste del coma —insistió.

—Recuerda lo que dijo el médico, qué estoy en perfecto estado y que esto es una de las consecuencias por haber estado en coma tanto tiempo, tienes que entenderlo.

—No, aquí hay algo raro, llamaré al médico de mi familia —giro rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero en ese momento tomé su mano.

—Hey, mi amor, estás exagerando —dije y llevé una de mis manos a su rostro—. Estoy bien, mírame, estoy mejor que nunca —sonreí.

—No quiero que nada malo te pase —exclamó y noté preocupación en su voz.

—Nada malo me pasará —murmuré y no bastó mucho para que nuestros labios se unieran.

Segundos después sentimos que alguien entró a la habitación y se aclaró la garganta

—Chicos lamento la interrupción —se disculpó—, pero Sakura, necesito hacerte el último chequeo para poder darte el alta y saber si todo está perfectamente bien.

— ¿Alta? —Casi gritó, no me podía esperar nada menos de parte de Shaoran; instantáneamente comencé a reír—. Mi amor, tú tienes que seguir aquí —exclamó—, Doctor ella esta con vómitos y mareos, no le puede dar el alta.

—Shaoran —suspiró resignado—, ella sufrirá de eso por algunas semanas más, igual mandaremos un dieta estricta para que esto no ocurra, pero no es nada grave —lo tranquilizó—, todo se debe al coma.

—No voy a quedarme tranquilo —rebatió—, puede cuidarla una enfermera en casa.

—Shaoran mi amor exageras —dije soltando pequeñas risitas, para luego dirigirme junto al médico e ir a hacerme los análisis.

—Iré a ver a Ailee —murmuró—, ¡Y no soy exagerado! —Fue lo último que pude escuchar de él y no evité volver a reír.

Los estudios fueron bastante rápidos por un lado y paulatinos en cuanto a mis áreas más afectadas por el accidente, pues lo último fue la tomografía. Al salir de ahí, le pedí a la enfermera que me llevara hacia maternidad, más exactamente a la habitación de Tomoyo.

—Sakurita —exclamó mi mejor amiga, comprimiéndome en un efusivo abrazo—, ¿cómo estás?

—Estoy bien Tommy y veo que a ti ya te dieron el alta.

—Sí, Ailee está bien y yo me recuperé perfectamente —explicó—, así que el médico nos dio el alta, dos semanas en el hospital ya son demasiado.

—Son unos exagerados —murmuré y miré hacia donde se encontraban ambos hombres, con la pequeña Ailee a su lado.

—Totalmente de acuerdo amiga —dijo rodando los ojos—. ¿Cuándo te darán el alta?

—Falta poco, hoy me hicieron los últimos estudios y espero que salga todo bien —dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —Preguntó Shaoran. Tomoyo y yo nos miramos y nos acercamos a los dos hombres, yo tomé en brazos a Ailee.

—Hola pequeña —hablé—, ¿cómo estás? Mira que pequeñita y hermosa eres.

— ¿Y ustedes para cuándo? —Interrogó Eriol pícaramente; miré a Shaoran e instantáneamente me ruboricé y comencé a reír.

—Eh…falta un tiempo —murmuró con un pequeño sonrojo.

—Chicos, ¿en serio todavía son así? —Exclamó Eriol, riéndose fuertemente.

—Permiso. Señor necesitamos que firme en la recepción los últimos papeles para el alta —informaron.

—Vamos —le di a Tomoyo a la pequeña Ailee y me levanté, Shaoran tomó los bolsos de Tomoyo y los acompañamos hasta la recepción; fue solo cuestión de minutos para que nos despidiéramos.

—Señorita Kinomoto, el médico la está esperando en su habitación.

—Enseguida vamos, gracias por el aviso —le dije a la amable enfermera.

Junto a Shaoran me dirigí hacia la habitación, mas nunca esperé encontrarme con tal sorpresa.

Dos hombres vestidos de traje en la puerta de mi habitación, hablando con mi médico, no fue difícil para mí reconocerlos.

—Mi amor necesito que te vayas —le dije a Shaoran.

— ¿Sakura qué pasa?

—Necesito enfrentarme a ellos sola —le expliqué—, son mi padre y mi hermano. Solo déjame sola una par de horas, yo te llamaré para que vuelvas, ¿sí? —Lo miré fijamente a los ojos y él asintió. Por alguna extraña razón supe que en ese momento él también sabía quién era, o mejor dicho, quién fui, pero no dijo nada y solo se fue.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia donde se encontraban los tres hombres hablando.

— ¿Doctor me buscaba?

—Hija, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor? Te ves hermosa.

—Hola monstruo.

—Basta de hipocresías y de falsedades —dije mirándolos con desprecio y odio. Volteé tratando de calmarme, no podía dejar que me afectara tanto—. Doctor lo iré a ver más tarde en su consultorio —le dije, este asintió con la cabeza y salió del pasillo; me dirigí hacia la puerta de mi habitación y la abrí—. Pasen —murmuré completamente seria.

—Sakura, hija, ¿por qué nos tratas así y delante del médico?

— ¿Por qué los trato así? ¿Pensaron qué su mentira duraría mucho tiempo? ¡Díganmelo, ¿pensaron qué les duraría toda la vida?!

—Sakura hija, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Vamos papá —escupí—, ¿enserio quieres saber de qué hablo? Pues bien, te lo diré —dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos—. Hablo de qué mi madre se llama Nadeshiko y qué ella me atropelló accidentalmente y perdí la memoria; de qué me separaron de la persona que más amé, solo para recibir dinero a cambio —musité con la voz entrecortada—. ¿Quieren saber de qué más me enteré? —Levanté la voz mientras mis ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

— ¿Quién te dijo tales patrañas? —Medió gritó Touya.

— ¡Nadie me las dijo! Las recordé una por una; el desprecio, el odio que sientes hacia mí —le dije mordazmente—, ¿pero por qué? Nunca te hice nada… —murmuré—. Oh no, espera, sí, sí hice algo —reflexioné—, ya no eres el único heredero de las empresas Kinomoto ¿verdad? Empresa que lograron fundir gracias a mi sufrimiento —les dije—. Estaban contentos ¿cierto? Tú estabas en la ruina —señalé a mi padre—, y tu Touya, solo querías tener dinero, ser superior a los demás, poco te importaba la familia, ¡qué decepción! —Musité con lágrimas en los ojos sin dejar de observar a ambos hombres.

— ¡No puedes recriminarnos nada!

— ¿Están seguros de que no puedo recriminarles nada? Están inseguros de quedarse con las empresas. No se dan cuenta de todo lo que perdieron solo para poder obtener el poder que hoy en día tienen.

—Me maté, sufrí y agrandé esas empresas —rebatió—, no puedes venir con tus mentiras a decirme todo esto.

—No son mentiras y saben muy bien todo lo que hicieron, lo que quiero saber es por qué, ¿¡Por qué!? —exploté.

—Hija entiende que tenías qué tener el mejor futuro, tenías que ser única —argumentó

—Pero eso fue cuando todo el dinero, la riqueza se nos subió a la cabeza; fue cuando yo era otra, era diferente, avarienta, mala persona, hasta mi separación del único chico a quien amo y ustedes, gracias esa separación recibieron dinero. Yo no sabía por dónde estaba caminando, lo único y último que vi fueron dos faroles y lo primero fue mi nueva vida; una vida en la cual aprendí a valorar todo lo que tenía, así fuera la más mínima cosa. Aprendí lo que es sentir y entregar cariño, aprendí a observar la falsedad y a vivir en una completa mentira, porque eso fue mi vida, una completa mentira.

—Sakura no sabes lo qué estás diciendo.

—Claro que lo sé, les dije que sabía absolutamente todo, cada una de sus calumnias —musité—. Y ahora lo único que les puedo decir es que quiero que partir de ahora me dejen en paz; que no me busquen porque para mí ustedes no existieron en mi vida. Hoy perdí a mi hermano y a mi padre, ellos están muertos para mí —dictaminé y sentí como todo me comenzó a dar vueltas, toqué la pared mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza y sentí una mano la cual me sostenía, inmediatamente levanté la mirada y vi a mi ángel.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —pregunté débilmente.

—Te dije que siempre te cuidaría y por supuesto, más en estos momentos. No estás para estos escándalos y me molestó ver que no seguías mis consejos.

—No puedo perdonarlos, no después de recordar todo lo que me hicieron.

—Ellos no cambiarán, pero tú si cambiaste. Tú eres buena, cálida, amable; sabes amar y dar amor y por supuesto, también sabes perdonar, así que hazlo hija —pidió—, no te quedes con todo eso ahí adentro, perdónalos. Ellos saben sus propios errores cometidos, tú no tienes por qué herirte con ellos.

—Pero mamá… —protesté.

—Aprende a perdonar —murmuró y su imagen se desvaneció de mi vista.

— ¡Sakura mírame! Sakura mira, sigue la luz y vuelve a tus sentidos.

—Estoy bien doctor, no tiene por qué preocuparse, es algo normal.

—Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, ven te acompaño a que te recuestes.

—Estoy bien —protesté.

—Puedes sufrir una descompensación y eso no sería nada bueno en tu estado —repitió, y no pude resistirme a rodar lo ojos—. No me ruedes los ojos señorita, ya lo hemos hablado.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi hija?

—Señor ella está… —comenzó, pero yo no quería que ellos se enteraran.

—No tienes por qué fingir preocupación por mí —dije mordazmente—. Por favor quiero que se vayan, yo los perdono por todo el daño que llegaron a causarme, los perdono de todo corazón, pero no los quiero en mi vida, váyanse por favor.

—Hija… —mi padre tomó mi mano.

—Por favor váyanse —grité con la voz entrecortada, dirigiendo una mirada suplicante al doctor.

—Señores les pido que salgan de la habitación, ella no puede alterarse, recientemente salió de un coma y su salud es delicada, así que salgan o me veré obligado a llamar a seguridad —dijo el médico, quién acompañó a ambos hombres hasta la puerta.

— ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó el médico, regresando a mi lado.

—Sí, mucho mejor, gracias —murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y por favor haga saber qué no quiero a esos dos tipos de vuelta por aquí.

—Avisaré en recepción —prometió.

—Muchas gracias.

—Descansa —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de ánimos para retirarse segundos después.

*.*.*

Un mes entero encerrada en un hospital y por fin hoy era mi alta.

—Mi amor voy a firmar unos papeles y vuelvo —me dijo Shaoran tiernamente—. Por favor lleva al auto los bolsos de la señorita, Wei.

—Gracias Wei —dije sonriéndole

—Me alegra volver a ver su sonrisa señorita Sakura.

—Y a mí me alegra volver a verte Wei —sin más Wei tomó la pequeña maleta y el bolso exagerado que me trajo Tomoyo hacía una semana, el cual no sirvió para nada ya que todo lo que había dentro de él era exageradamente femenino.

Me tomé unos minutos para analizar la habitación en la cual había pasado un mes entero, y de la cual iba a tener hermosos recuerdos. Sonreí y me fui a mirar al espejo; observé mi cabello largo ondulado y castaño, mis esmeraldas verdes tenían otro color, brillaban inmensamente y sentía que esa luz que tenía cuando me enfrente a mi otro yo aún me acompañaba.

Me llevé ambas manos a mi vientre y me puse de costado; me imaginé con una gran panza como la de Tomoyo y reí ante eso. Realmente quería ser madre.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Estás lista mi amor? —me giré aun riendo y asentí con la cabeza, tomé mi pequeña cartera, y tomando la mano de mi hermoso novio salimos por la puerta del hospital.

Miré hacia el cielo y sonreí; respiré profundamente, saboreando la frescura del aire, cerré los ojos y oí todos los ruidos que solo Tokio podía proporcionar, cundo volví a abrir mis ojos, me encontré con dos grandes ojos color ámbar viéndome fijamente.

— ¿Te sientes bien mi amor? —preguntó e inmediatamente volvió a hablar—. Volvamos —dio media vuelta y tiró de mí hacia el hospital—. Vamos, sabía que aún no podías ser dada de alta.

—Shaoran mi amor —le llamé tratando de reprimir las risitas tontas—, estoy perfectamente bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Estuve un mes encerrada dentro del hospital —le dije—estoy disfrutando nuevamente de Tokio.

—No me asustes.

—Eres paranoico mi amor —le dije y uní nuestros labios en un tierno beso, para luego subir al auto donde nos esperaba Wei.

—Mi amor, quiero chocolates —dije repentinamente.

— ¿Chocolates? —preguntó y yo asentí como niña pequeña

—Negro y también blanco, ah y también unas frutillas (*), tengo ganas de untarlas con chocolate derretido —dije juntando mis manos y casi babeando ante la imagen creada en mi mente.

Shaoran me miró y sonrió

—Wei pasa por una tienda antes de ir al departamento —ordenó.

—Como usted diga señor.

Estuvimos de vuelta pronto en el departamento, con las compras hechas y el equipaje subido y no fue una sorpresa para mí ver el departamento completamente limpio y al ir mi armario, encontrarme con ropa de Shaoran

—No sabía que me habías pedido permiso para mudarte conmigo —le dije juguetonamente.

—No me mude completamente —tenía esa sonrisa pícara tan típica de él que no pude resistirme a besarlo. Shaoran nos dejó caer en la gran cama donde comenzó a besarme como hace mucho no lo hacía, empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y yo me dejé llevar. Cuando recobré un poco el sentido ya no tenía la camisa puesta y estaba solo en _brassier_, sentí como sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar mis pantalones y fue ahí donde decidí parar

—Tengo hambre, quiero mis frutillas —dije con la voz entrecortada y él solo sonrió.

—Mi amor prometo que luego comeremos —susurró sobre la piel de mi cuello sin dejar de rosar sus labios en esa zona tan sensible, causándome un estremecimiento.

—Mi amor, tenemos una eternidad para esto —murmuré a punto de perder el control y olvidarme de mis ricas frutillas, pero mis palabras funcionaron y fue así como él se hizo a un lado y yo me levanté, buscando mi blusa

—Vamos a hacerte tu postre, que yo también quiero el mío —dijo pícaramente, saliendo de la habitación. Sonreí tontamente ante esto, él era realmente insaciable y la persona con la cual quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**_N/A. _**_Hola se que muchas de ustedes quieren matarnos, incluyo a Anndie quien es la responsable de todo :P _

_En fin disfrutaron de cap? Muchas preguntas? A instancias finales debo decirles, espero que disfruten de los caps que viene y MIL GRACIA por cada mensaje _

_detalle, etc. Mil Gracias por todo chica y chicos ;)_

**_IMPORTANTE... ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO QUE SUBIMOS A FF. LOS CAPÍTULOS QUE SEGUIRÁN SERÁN SUBIDOS A LA PAGINA OFICIAL_**

**_LA CUAL SE ENCUENTRA EN EL FB OFICIAL, Y LO VAMOS A DEJAR EN LA PRESENTACIÓN ;) _**


End file.
